Curvas Peligrosas
by Koala-chwan
Summary: La aparición de un cadáver en un contenedor es el primer caso de la recién licenciada subinspectora Kuga Natsuki. Pero resolver este horrible crimen no es el único reto que debe afrontar la subinspectora: tendrá que lidiar, además, con el complicado carácter de su compañera, la inspectora Suzushiro Haruka y deshacerse del espantoso y traumático pasado que la persigue. Adaptación
1. La Chica JASP

**Esta es una historia de ficción en el que los personajes ni los hechos relatados o acontecimientos son de mi autoría, son de hecho de Susana Hernández. He adaptado a la conveniencia de la novela el funcionamiento y las peculiaridades al mundo de los Personajes de Mai HiME.**

 **Advertencia : Lenguaje y escenas no aptas para menores de 15(?).**

* * *

 **No.1 La chica JASP**

Cruzó la calle Ebisu en dirección a Diagonal. El semáforo pasó de ámbar al rojo a una velocidad diabólica. Hara chasqueó la lengua y soltó una grosería, una no muy grave. Papá solía decir que las personas bien habladas podían ir a cualquier parte, y tenía toda la razón, desde luego, pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando una buena grosería, una grave, insultante, sentaba de maravilla; además Papá no iba a enterarse, eso seguro. Una ráfaga de aire seco abofeteó sus mejillas. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban perezosamente por las solapas del chubasquero. El maldito semáforo, por alguna razón inexplicable, no parecía tener la misma prisa en ponerse verde. Ahora lamentaba ese rato de más que había perdido charlando en la puerta del taller con Kaito, Sora y Takumi. Sobre todo con Takumi. Estaba tan guapo con la bufanda verde que le hizo su abuela. Un nuevo golpe de viento malhumorado le borró la sonrisa. Si se hubiera dado prisa... Por fin el semáforo cambió. El paraguas se retorció impotente entre la furia del viento. Hara se aferró al mango resbaladizo con toda la fuerza que era capaz, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil; el paraguas adoptó una postura imposible, probablemente quedaría inservible, aunque quizás Papá podría arreglarlo. Papá lo arreglaba todo. Ojalá Papá estuviera allí. Él sabría qué hacer: ¿Tirar el paraguas o seguir de pie, en medio de Diagonal, empapada? Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse el autobús. Si lo perdía, tendría que tomar el metro, parada Diagonal, línea verde y contar once paradas hasta Sasazuka. A papá no le gustaba que hiciese el trayecto en metro. A veces, algunos chicos malos se metían con ella. La llamaban subnormal y cosas parecidas. Papá le explicó que los subnormales no existen más que en la mente de las personas malvadas.

—Mira, mi amor, sub, significa por debajo, ¿entiendes? Es decir por debajo de lo normal, pero eso es mentira, Hana. Nadie está por debajo de nadie, ni por encima. ¿Ves esas estrellas, cariño? Cuando hay muchas juntas se llama constelación. Las personas como yo, por ejemplo, estamos en constelaciones grandes, porque somos muchos y es un rollo, todos ahí apretujados, ¿sabes? Luego, hay otras constelaciones más pequeñas, de gente especial. Ahí estás tú.

Hana no lo entendió muy bien, pero le gustó como sonaba aquello de las estrellas especiales. Molaba.

El autobús se detuvo frente a la parada levantando un oleaje de agua sucia. Las tres o cuatro personas que esperaban cobijadas bajo la marquesina subieron ansiosas por ponerse a cubierto del frío y la lluvia. Hana decidió que quería estar con ellos, sentada en el asiento de delante, cerca del conductor, como siempre, y tiró el paraguas, o más bien dejó que el viento lo arrastrase. Corrió con el corazón en la garganta y un dolor agudo martilleando en el pecho.

—Espera, por favor —murmuró sin aliento a la parte trasera del autobús que enfilaba la Diagonal. Llamó a su padre y dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando una voz conocida surgió del interior de un coche.

—Eh, Hana. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

Ella sonrió.

—He perdido el bus y el paraguas —repuso.

—Anda, sube. Te llevo a casa.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y abrió la puerta del coche para que entrase. Hana dejó la cartera en el asiento de atrás y cerró con un golpe fuerte.

La subinspectora Suzushiro pasó una mala noche. Los aullidos del viento y la sinfonía de los toldos entrechocando no le dejaron pegar ojo. Cuando se levantó por la mañana el viento había barrido todo rastro de tormenta y el aire tenía un pureza inusual, casi dolorosa. Demasiado sol, demasiado aire puro, demasiadas sonrisas. El mundo se conchababa contra ella, empeñado en aquel festival de felicidad y buen humor que resultaba casi repulsivo. Incluso los locutores de radio parecían más empalagosos que de costumbre. Cambió de emisora, en busca de un noticiario deprimente y lo encontró. Nada de chistes ni canciones facilonas; tragedias, corrupción, crispación política y una voz monocorde y fúnebre. Por fin algo que sintonizaba con su estado de ánimo. Por tercera vez en los últimos cinco días llegó tarde a comisaría.

—Preséntese en el despacho del comisario dentro de media hora.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor?

—El comisario le pondrá al corriente.

Suzushiro se quedó de pie, con la gabardina a medio colgar, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho Yuichi, o mejor, sobre lo que no había dicho. El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Suzushiro —contestó.

—Haruka, no te pongas tan oficial. Que soy yo.

Ella resopló.

—Minato, es un poco temprano para empezar a tocar las narices, ¿no te parece?

—Te llamo por lo que hablamos, lo de la casa de Kioto. Creo que...

—Eso ya está hablado.

—Diría que no, Haruka.

—Diría que te vayas olvidando —y colgó, a lo bravo—. Será mamón.

No pensaba ceder ni un ápice, no señor. La casa de Kioto, no. Era el reducto de su resistencia. Su último bastión. Lo único que le quedaba de su vida en común, a parte de una hija; quince años de felicidad razonable, tres infernales que el paso del tiempo tendía a idealizar de un modo absurdo, un año y medio de tira y afloja, de reconciliaciones frustradas, propósitos de enmienda con ataques de amnesia repentinos y al final, ya muy al final, la insana sensación de desconcierto total, la tarea apta para cascos azules de apilar los escombros y desinfectar las heridas. Ni loca accedería a vender la casa de veraneo para que su ex, estúpida expresión, y la bonita niña que dormía en sus brazos se pegaran unas vacaciones de ensueño. Y un huevo.

La puerta se abrió, una agente uniformada asomó medio cuerpo.

—Suzushiro, el comisario te espera en su despacho.

—Gracias, Mei. Ya voy.

A las siete de la mañana, Kuga se levantó de la cama, harta de fijar la mirada en las palomas que pululaban por las azoteas. Con mucho cuidado, apartó el brazo de Mai que descansaba a la altura de su cadera. La contempló unos segundos antes de incorporase. Estaba preciosa durmiendo. Cada vez que la contemplaba, dormida o no, se sentía en casa.

Mai se removió bajo las sábanas.

—¿Ya te vas? —murmuró entre sueños.

—Sigue durmiendo, mi amor.

—Buena suerte, cariño.

Kuga se inclinó para besarla y se vio atrapada en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

—Todo irá bien, Natsuki —susurró Mai acurrucándose entre las sábanas para recuperar parte del calor que Kuga se había llevado consigo.

—Sí —dijo intentando convencerse—, todo irá bien.

Todo irá bien seguía repitiéndose en la ducha, al vestirse, mientras tragaba de un sorbo el café demasiado caliente que le abrasó la garganta, y aún lo repetía, casi como un rezo, cuando subió los escalones de la comisaría. Lo había soñado millones de veces; se había visto a sí misma entrando en la comisaría de la policía nacional, con galones de subinspectora para formar parte de la brigada de homicidios y desaparecidos, y ahora que el sueño se hacía realidad, le acometía aquel miedo extraño, la congoja incómoda y sudorosa de que todo pudiera irse al traste. Estaba dentro del cuerpo. Se lo había ganado a pulso. Había pasado por la academia con brillantez y superado el interminable periodo de prácticas, pero... ¿Y si no estaba capacitada para el puesto? ¿Tenía auténtica madera? Las preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza, como un ejército de nubes negras asaltando el cielo por sorpresa.

—Está preparadísima —explicó el comisario—. Licenciada en criminología, y psicología y con un par de másters. Las referencias de sus prácticas son excelentes y el expediente de la academia, impresionante. Además, le vendrá bien tener una compañera, Suzushiro, para charlar de sus cosas, ya sabe... Con tanto hombre, echará de menos conversaciones femeninas, ya me entiende.

Suzushiro escuchaba incrédula el discurso de Sakomizu con la vista puesta en la puntera de sus botas camperas. La última ocurrencia del comisario la hizo saltar como un resorte.

—Comisario, con todos los respetos, no necesito una compañera para charlar de mis cosas, para eso ya tengo a mis amigas y amigos —replicó, haciendo un rápido recuento mental de esas presuntas amistades con resultados desalentadores—. Es más, con Kanzaki tengo una relación excelente y nuestro índice de casos resueltos, si me permite recordárselo, es sensiblemente superior al de la media de la brigada, señor.

Sakomizu acomodó su enorme barriga para que no chocara con el escritorio y pronunció uno de sus famosos "en fin", que significaba, como sabían todos en comisaría, que la conversación había concluido y por supuesto, la decisión estaba tomada.

—Haga pasar a la subinspectora Kuga, por favor —ordenó tras marcar la extensión oportuna—. Kuga, pase —la alentó Sakomizu rodeando la mesa y saliendo a su encuentro con la mano extendida—. Bienvenida.

La primera impresión que Suzushiro Haruka tuvo de Kuga Natsuki estuvo muy lejos de ser favorable, algo para lo que francamente ya estaba predispuesta antes de haberla visto, desde el mismo momento en que Sakomizu le informó de su llegada. El comisario las miró alternativamente, sin abandonar su aire conciliador, como un maestro que espera congraciar a dos alumnos enfrentados. Suzushiro, adicta a la alta costura hasta el punto de haberse ganado el sobrenombre de La Marquesa, tuvo bastante con un somero examen preliminar para desacreditar el estilo de Kuga: vaqueros oscuros con sello de hipermercado, zapatos de cordones que Suzushiro no se habría calzado salvo por imperativos del Carnaval, jersey de lana, a tres colores, hecho a mano con más voluntad que maña y un abrigo de piel girada pasable al que le sobraba la piel de borrego en el cuello y los puños. Por alguna razón el conjunto resultaba incongruente, quizás porque la ropa le venía demasiado holgada, lo que acentuaba la sensación de debilidad física.

—¿Han bajado el mínimo de altura para entrar en el cuerpo?

La impertinencia de Suzushiro pilló desprevenida a Kuga, y a Sakomizu, que la fusiló con la mirada.

—Suzushiro —Sakomizu atajó a tiempo el probable intercambio de ganchos—, si tiene interés en la altura de los recién incorporados, a lo mejor debería colaborar en las pruebas de acceso, digamos midiendo a los candidatos. Le recomendaré encarecidamente para esta tarea. Recuérdemelo. Y ahora, señoras. Señora, y señorita —rectificó con una sonrisa— al tajo. Kuga, Suzushiro le enseñará su mesa y le pondrá al corriente de todo. A las once, nos reuniremos, tienen trabajo qué hacer.

—Señor, tengo varios casos en marcha...

—No se preocupe, Suzushiro. Sobre la mesa encontrará el informe de Yuichi con la reordenación de sus casos. En fin...

Durante la mañana Kuga descubrió que no todos en comisaría compartían la mala leche de su compañera. El tal Kanzaki al que tan vilmente había usurpado el puesto resultó ser un tipo la mar de agradable. Moreno y apuesto, más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta, acarreaba un exceso de colonia y masticaba chicle constantemente, pero contrarrestaba los ramalazos horteras con un impecable traje gris oscuro que a cualquier otro le habría dado apariencia de enterrador y que a él, sin embargo, le sentaba extraordinariamente bien.

—¿Siempre es así?

Kanzaki sonrió y sus ojos negros brillaron expresivamente.

—Hay que tratarla con mano izquierda.

—Descuida, mañana traeré sedantes para caballos.

Kuga se alejó a por un café. Desde el otro extremo de la sala, su compañera había observado la conversación.

—Menuda cretina —le espetó a Kanzaki.

—Venga, Haruka. Es simpática.

—Es repelente.

—Al menos no le huele el aliento. Te la cambio por Ikeno.

—Las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

—No le des más vueltas. Tienes que trabajar con ella y será mejor que os llevéis bien. Este trabajo ya es bastante cabrón como para andar a malas con el compañero.

—No me des la charla, Kanzaki, anda. Consuélame.

—A la salida, te invito a una cerveza.

—Eso está mejor.

Antes de localizar la máquina de café, Kuga cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño. ¿En qué dirección estaban los servicios? ¿Debía bajar las escaleras o continuar por el pasillo? No iba a preguntarle a su compañera, por nada del mundo. Lo encontraría por sí misma. O no. Después de cinco vueltas en círculo, previo saludo de cortesía al mismo agente uniformado, decidió que se había extraviado.

—Perdona —se dirigió al agente de los cinco saludos que tecleaba en un ordenador—. ¿Los servicios?

—Tu primer día, ¿eh? Es normal, esto al principio es un laberinto —le ofreció una sonrisa perfecta—, te acompaño si me dejas invitarte a un café.

—Ya he tomado tres.

—Pues te tomas cuatro —tendió la mano con otra sonrisa—. Masashi, Takeda para ti.

—Kuga, para ti —repuso dándole la mano.

El agente la guió amablemente a los servicios.

—Gracias, Masashi. No es necesario que te quedes de guardia en la puerta.

—Esperaré. Te debo un café, ¿te acuerdas?

—No me debes nada.

La sonrisa maravillosa de Takeda desapareció por encantamiento. Kuga lamentó el exceso de brusquedad gratuito.

—Mejor invítame a una tila. Estoy un poquito nerviosa.

Todos estamos nerviosos el primer día.

Un primer día eterno que por fin llegó a su fin. Salió de comisaría a toda prisa, deseosa de recobrarse y ser de nuevo ella misma tras ocho largas horas esforzándose por ser lo que los demás esperaban que fuese; brillante, sagaz, agradable. Ahora sólo quería ser Natsuki, abandonar temporalmente a la subinspectora Kuga, ducharse, abrazar a su novia y dormir. No pedía nada más.

A las cuatro de la madrugada la policía científica acordonó el perímetro con cinta fluorescente. Varios agentes trabajaban en la escena del crimen con la ayuda de potentes linternas, moviéndose pesadamente entre el barro y los charcos dentro de unas aparatosas casacas amarillas que les daban una apariencia a medio camino entre los basureros y los astronautas. Suzushiro pasó por debajo de la cinta y saludó a los agentes que conocía. Había un par a los que no había visto nunca. No dejaba de sorprenderle el interés que despertaba la policía científica en los últimos tiempos. Maldita televisión.

—¿Cómo lo lleváis? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Diez minutos —pidió Saito de espaldas. Suzushiro tomó sus palabras como acta de fe.

Saito, toda una leyenda de la científica, llevaba trabajando allí desde mucho antes de que se descubriese el ADN y llegasen los laboratorios sofisticados y la tecnología punta exportada de Norteamérica. El rugido de una moto distrajo la atención de Suzushiro. La Harley-Davidson de Kuga derrapaba majestuosamente en la cuesta.

—Llegas tarde.

—No veo al forense —replicó aterida de frío y muerta de sueño—. Será que tú has llegado demasiado pronto.

—Vivo cerca —informó Suzushiro.

—Yo no.

Ninguna de las dos encontró nada más que decir. Por alguna razón miraron en la misma dirección, hacia el contenedor de basura verde que los policías de amarillo fluorescente inspeccionaban minuciosamente. De repente, el sueño, el frío y el mal humor carecían de importancia, eran simples minucias al lado de un cadáver arrojado en el contenedor. Suzushiro ahogó un bostezo. Algo en la forma de hablar de su compañera llamó la atención de Kuga. Instintivamente examinó sus ojos, eran hermosos, de un violeta pardo, rodeados de largas pestañas, pero no era eso lo que interesó, sino las pupilas extraordinariamente dilatadas.

—Te has tomado algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Varios cafés.

—Y algo más.

—Ahora resulta que también eres toxicóloga. Vaya.

—No, pero sé lo suficiente. Sé —se frotó las manos enguantadas— que has tomado algo para dormir y que luego has tenido que tomar algo para despejarte deprisa, seguramente porque no esperabas madrugar tanto.

Suzushiro abrió la boca, pero la réplica no salió de sus labios. Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendió.

—Tenía que tocarme a mí la chica JASP.

—¿Cómo?

—JASP: joven aunque sobradamente preparada. Acojonante. Veamos si eres tan hábil interpretando la escena del crimen, bonita.

Suzushiro se fumó seis cigarrillos. El sol se desperezó detrás de la montaña del Tibidabo. Los chicos de la científica acabaron de procesar la escena y se marcharon. El forense hizo una aparición fugaz, se frotó la nariz enrojecida y apenas respondió a las preguntas de Suzushiro.

—Habrá que practicar la autopsia, no le parece, ¿subinspectora? No voy a aventurar teorías que no tienen la menor base. Pasen por el anatómico forense mañana a última hora de la tarde. Es posible que pueda atenderlas.

—¿Es posible que pueda atendemos, Tanaka? Vaya, por Dios. No le estoy pidiendo hora para sacarme una muela.

—No me venga con prisas. Todos los muertos son prioritarios para alguien. Todos dejan a alguien. Que pasen un buen día, agentes.

—El tío es todo un filósofo. Hay que joderse. Bueno, niña. ¿Qué ves?

Kuga se abstuvo de decir "una chica muerta". Eso era lo que veían sus ojos inexpertos. ¿Y los ojos policiales? Suzushiro esperaba sus fallos como un león espera el festín de la semana. Intentó concentrarse, recordar todo lo aprendido, pero estaba en blanco. Sólo le quedaba fiarse de su intuición y rezar para que las arcadas que le acometían no cedieran al vómito. El viento agujereaba sus huesos. El Tibidabo, que siempre había asociado al parque de atracciones, a domingos con sus abuelos en el túnel del terror, al planetario del Museo de la Ciencia, a los elegantes bares de copas, al Cadillac Solitario de Loquillo y Sabino Méndez, la montaña mágica y familiar mostraba un rostro oscuro y amenazador, mutaba de Jekyll a Hyde. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tosió para disimular. Suzushiro esperaba impaciente, moviendo los pies contra el suelo para entrar en calor.

—Las heridas del cuello y el torso parecen... Creo que son post mortem.

Bien —aprobó Suzushiro magnánima—. Mañana Aristóteles nos lo confirmará, pero sí, Kuga, son post mortem. ¿Qué más?

—No sé... Hay... Hay muchas heridas, ¿no? Quiero decir que a simple vista parece una cosa y luego es otra. Me estoy explicando fatal.

—De pena. Sigue.

—¿Para qué toda esta sangría cuando ya estaba muerta? No tiene mucho sentido. Los asesinos torturan a sus víctimas en vida por el placer de verlas sufrir o las mutilan post mortem a fin de deshacerse del cuerpo, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, la víctima no sufrió. Parece que la mató de un golpe en la cabeza, entonces, ¿por qué todo esto? Es chapucero.

—Chapucero y extraño. Vamos a la comisaría. Yuichi me ha informado de una posible identificación: Morita Hana. Una chica con síndrome de Down. Su padre denunció la desaparición anoche. Por los rasgos, juraría que es ella.

—¿No va identificada?

—La científica no ha encontrado nada. Ni bolso, ni cartera. Nada.

Yuichi las recibió desplegando su hiperactividad habitual.

—Suzushiro, Kuga, reunión.

Estaban presentes Sakomizu y el propio Yuichi. El contraste entre ellos era espectacular; uno rozando el larguero de la obesidad, el otro al borde de la anorexia; uno pausado y perezoso como un gran danés, el otro nervioso y expectante como un gato callejero. Kuga recordó las películas del Gordo y el Flaco que veía con su abuelo y reprimió una sonrisa.

—Vamos a ver —Yuichi empezó la exposición del caso con revuelo de papeles—. Sí. Eso es. Morita Hana, veinticuatro años. Síndrome de Down. Desapareció anoche. Salió del taller de inserción a las ocho, como todos los días, se quedó hablando con algunos compañeros en la puerta entre un cuarto de hora y veinte minutos, y se marchó hacia la parada del autobús de Diagonal desde Ebisu . A las... —consultó un folio— nueve menos veinte dejó un mensaje en el contestador del móvil de su padre. Le dijo que iba a coger el metro. El padre viene hacia aquí. Le acompañarán al anatómico forense. El laboratorio está analizando la colilla de cigarrillo hallada en las inmediaciones del cadáver. Saben que es urgente, pero métanles prisa.

—¿Jefe, cree que hay alguna conexión con el caso de Okamoto Kana?

Yuichi y Sakomizu intercambiaron una mirada. Fue el comisario quién respondió pese a que la pregunta de Suzushiro iba dirigida al Inspector Jefe.

—Es prematuro elucubrar hipótesis, Suzushiro. De todas formas, no estaría de más que pusiera en antecedentes a Kuga.

Hace dos meses, el 22 de septiembre, desapareció Okamoto Kana, una chica de veinte años deficiente...

—Discapacitada —corrigió Kuga casi sin querer.

—Discapacitada —repitió Suzushiro de mala gana— en Shibuya. La encontraron dos días después, en un barrizal a pocos kilómetros de su casa, en una zona boscosa cerca del hospital Psiquiátrico Ueno. Kanzaki y yo estábamos trabajando en el caso. Tenemos una muestra de semen, ya que la víctima mantuvo relaciones sexuales poco antes de morir. Suponemos que el ADN corresponde al asesino, pero no hay ninguna coincidencia con delincuentes fichados. El caso sigue abierto.

—Por ahora —intervino Yuichi— trabajen en el caso Okamoto y en el de Morita Hana, si se confirma la identificación y me temo que sí, como casos independientes, pero estén atentas por si surge algún vínculo por débil que sea. Procesar la muestra llevará su tiempo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, esperando. Kuga, eche un vistazo al expediente de Okamoto Kana. Nunca se sabe, ojos nuevos, visión nueva. A las nueve quiero en mi mesa un informe preliminar del caso Okamoto. Su primera impresión.

Tal como temía Sakomizu, la identificación fue positiva. , Morita Kazuo el padre de Hana, se desvaneció en el frío suelo del anatómico, Kuga estuvo a punto de seguir el mismo camino. Se contuvo de milagro. Horas antes, en el Tibidabo, al aire libre, la impresión fue menos violenta, allí, en el depósito impersonal y gélido, la muerte se volvía brutal como un puñetazo, asfixiante, irreversible. El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin novedades. Kuga dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo a revisar toda la documentación que Kanzaki y Suzushiro habían recopilado en relación con la muerte de Okamoto Kana, mientras Suzushiro tomaba declaración al padre de Hana. Desde su inexperiencia, Kuga no se veía capaz de determinar si el trabajo estaba bien hecho. Sus compañeros habían reunido concienzudamente todas las pruebas, interrogado a un buen número de personas, pero todos aquellos datos fríos, transcripciones, informes forenses, no le decían nada. Las fotos, en cambio hablaban por sí solas. Más que hablar, escupían con virulencia a la cara del que las contemplaba. Kana no era Kana, no era nadie, tan sólo un amasijo de carne sanguinolenta retorcida en una postura impúdica, con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo extraño, las bragas a la altura de los tobillos. Intentó imaginar su sonrisa, pero no pudo. Pensó qué clase de ser humano podía hacer aquello. Alguien a quién Suzushiro y ella misma debían detener. La idea le pareció descabellada, no por Suzushiro a quién atribuía tan mal carácter como buenas dotes detectivescas, sino por ella, abocada a una misión que la superaba holgadamente. Como iba a enfrentarse al monstruo.

Entonces recordó a su madre y supo que podría hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar a su madre de la mente. Fuera, fuera. Respiró despacio, tratando de fijar la atención en un punto y acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba un poco de hierba, o mejor, a Mai. La hierba estaba más a mano. Mai aun tardaría un par de horas. Tenía que relajarse. Fue a por la hierba. Estaba de muerte. Sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciarse. Estaba muy excitada, triste, y asustada. Una extraña combinación. Nao tenía que ver con todos los picos y valles de su estado de ánimo. Decidió llamarla, el pico, la excitación, aumentó al escuchar su voz, se sintió culpable y dejó de masturbarse. Los valles, la tristeza y el miedo, se aplacaron después de la charla. Nao era como mezclar Prozac y tequila, sedante cuando convenía, y mortal de necesidad a tragos cortos.

Las fotos de Kana Okamoto y las de Morita Hana eran idénticas y al mismo tiempo no se parecían en nada. Suzushiro se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de la mesa, para tomar perspectiva. A veces la mejor forma de mirar es no fijarse demasiado, dejarse ganar por las impresiones. Caminó hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a las fotos. Un aire con restos de tormenta se coló en su despacho. El motor de un coche al detenerse, una risa familiar. Apartó la cortina. Vita seguía viéndose con el cuellicorto del Golf plateado. Les vio besarse largamente y no pudo reprimir el desasosiego. Adoraba a Vita bebé y más si cabe a Vita niña; sorprendentemente, se entendía a las mil maravillas con Vita adolescente, sin embargo no conseguía descifrar a Vita adulta (todo lo adulto que se puede ser a los diecinueve años). El aroma a colonia de mandarina abofeteó la estancia cuando Vita abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mami.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a tu novio?

¿O es que acaso le doy miedo?

—Claro que te tiene miedo. Como todos mis novios.

—Eso es antes de conocerme.

—Qué va, después mamá, te temen mucho más. ¿Qué tal tu nueva compañera?

—Una listilla que viste fatal.

—Dale una oportunidad. —respondió riendo—. Seguro que no es para tanto.

—Vita, procura que no te haga sufrir demasiado, ¿me oyes?

—Tranquila. Todo se arreglará muy pronto.

—¿Te refieres a que muy pronto se separará de su mujer?

—Sí —repuso secamente—, eso mismo.

Volvió a las fotos. Había una diferencia fundamental, lo sabía, sabía que estaba ahí pero no la veía.

* * *

 **Nota** : Esta Historia es una adaptación de Curvas Peligrosas - Susana Hernandez


	2. El Cumpleaños del Asesino

**Ni Mai Hime ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No2. El cumpleaños del asesino**

Mai salió del cine al filo de las doce, poco después que comenzara la última sesión. Natsuki no estaba en la puerta principal, donde solía esperarla frente a los restaurantes de comida rápida alineados una tras otro. A veces, los días que Mai salía más temprano, cenaban en el _Ginko's._ Les gustaba saborear las patatas con salmón mirando los barcos y los contrastes del agua. Tal vez estuviera esperándola en el aparcamiento de motos, a un tiro de piedra del acuario y el Imax. Rodeó los cines: la moto de Natsuki no estaba a la vista. Suspiró resignada, regresó a buen paso a la zona iluminada y cruzó el centro comercial. Las tiendas habían cerrado un par de horas antes, sólo algún bar de copas y algún restaurante del piso superior permanecían abiertos. La pasarela iluminada del Maremagnum brillaba sobre la negra y espesa agua del puerto. Se apresuró. A las doce en punto, la cerrarían, y se vería obligada a dar un buen rodeo. Aceleró el paso. Definitivamente se había olvidado otra vez de ir a recogerla. No es que se lo reprochara, Natsuki siempre andaba ocupada. Ya era así cuando se conocieron. Pese a compartir casa y cama, se veían poco, siempre a salto de mata, con el cronómetro en marcha y el corazón a cien por hora, acosadas permanentemente por las reuniones de Natsuki, los exámenes de Natsuki, las oposiciones de Natsuki. Mai no tenía muy claro qué posición ocupaba en el ranking de prioridades de su novia, aunque estaba segura de que no ostentaba el liderato, y quizás ni siquiera el segundo puesto. Sabía que Natsuki era la mujer de su vida, y de algún modo, también sabía que ella no era la mujer de la vida de Natsuki. Cada día que pasaba a su lado, era de prestado, como un pequeño milagro. Lo había aceptado, a la chita callando, como hacía con casi todo. Solía decirse a sí misma que Natsuki le compensaba con sus muchos encantos: buena amante, cariñosa y ocurrente. La vida a su lado era como la _Coca-Cola;_ fresca, chispeante y adictiva. Una vez aprobadas las oposiciones al cuerpo, Mai se vio en la encrucijada de decidir si quedarse en Tokio mientras su novia se formaba en la academia de Ávila, o agarrar los bártulos y marcharse a la tierra de los escritores místicos y los fríos castellanos. Por una vez, Mai impuso su voluntad, se quedaría, seguiría con su vida y vería a Natsuki una vez al mes, o a lo sumo, dos. Así lo pactaron. Sin embargo el acuerdo apenas aguantó en pie un par de meses. Ocho semanas infernales de insomnio, dudas que acechaban como mapaches furiosos, y estallidos de celos que echaron por tierra su determinación.

—Vente a Shinju, no podemos seguir así —dijo Natsuki durante una conversación telefónica en plena madrugada. Y Mai, se fue a Shinju.

Allí las cosas no fueron precisamente fáciles para ella. Natsuki, naturalmente, estaba ocupadísima siguiendo el frenético y exigente ritmo de la academia, dejándose la piel por rendir al nivel más alto. Mai consiguió trabajo en un cine de las afueras. Todavía recordaba con un escalofrío las gélidas noches abulenses esperando el autobús en la desolada parada del centro comercial, las horas de soledad que procuraba asesinar jugando al solitario en el ordenador, pegada al teléfono, exiliada de su ciudad, de su casa, de su familia, echando de menos a su novia que deslumbraba a propios y extraños apenas a dos kilómetros de distancia. La sobria hermosura de Shinju se fijaría para siempre en su memoria como la ciudad del desamparo y los cielos grises. Aprendió a odiar el frío y la escarcha, y casi, sin querer, a odiar un poquito también a Natsuki. Se trataba, en cualquier caso, de un odio perezoso, diluido, sin apenas contaminante. Un odio exiguo y carente de personalidad que, como una célula cancerígena, amenazaba con desarrollarse en cualquier momento. Habían bastado los pocos días transcurridos desde que Natsuki pisó la jefatura para que las dudas de Mai renacieran con todo su furor, y con ellas, aquel odio viejo y achaparrado, listo para dar el estirón.

Recorrió las baldosas resbaladizas de las Ramblas con las manos en los bolsillos del chubasquero negro que le daba un curioso aspecto de adolescente desnutrida. Las putas tiritaban dentro de sus escuetos vestidos. Saludó a un par que conocía de vista. Un cliente que calibraba el nivel la mercancía le pidió fuego. Olía intensamente a anís de la peor calidad.

—No fumo —repuso Mai en la esquina de la calle Hospital.

Dos portales más adelante, Paquillo, el travestí cubano que fue jugador de béisbol profesional en su Santiago natal, le salió al paso con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Qué tal la noche, figura?

—Floja, nena. A este paso me vuelvo con el huevón de Castro que aquí no gano ni _pa'_ condones.

Ella sonrió. Cada noche que se tropezaban, Mai repetía la misma pregunta, y Paquillo el mismo chiste por respuesta.

—¿Y tu niña dónde anda?

—En casa, imagino.

—No debería dejarte sola por estas calles. Te acompaño.

—Gracias, cariño.

—De nada, reina, para servirte.

Mierda. Mi-er-da. ¡Mai! No había ido a buscarla. ¿Pero por qué no la había llamado? Conocía a la perfección la secuencia de los acontecimientos. Mai llegaría con expresión mustia, y naturalmente no soltaría ni un reproche. Raramente lo hacía. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie y decidir si llamarla o salir a por ella, la llave giró en la cerradura. Kuga suspiró.

—Cariño —abrazó el cuerpecillo andrógino de su novia. Tenía la piel helada y cara de cachorro apaleado. Mai correspondió a su abrazo y la besó sin reserva, pero tampoco con derroche.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Se me ha ido de la cabeza. Me he enfrascado con el trabajo y...

—No tienes que disculparte, Natsuki.

—Pues por la forma en que lo dices parece que sea justo lo que esperas que haga.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Estoy muerta. ¿Vienes?

—Me he duchado hace una hora.

—Pero no conmigo —replicó Mai.

—Ni con nadie, si es lo que insinúas.

—Relájate un poco, cielo. Yo no he insinuado nada.

—Claro que no. Tú nunca insinúas nada ni te quejas de nada, pero se te entiende todo.

—No sé lo que te ocurre, pero no lo pagues conmigo. Me he pasado siete horas de pie sirviendo palomitas y estoy que me caigo. Así que paso de discutir contigo. Me voy a la ducha.

Mai tenía razón. Le daba plantón y en vez de compensarla, sacaba a relucir su vena quisquillosa. Debería meterse con ella en la ducha y comerla a besos. Eso haría. El timbre del móvil truncó sus intenciones. Miró la pantalla. Era Suzushiro. Yupi.

—¿Dormías, Kuga?

—No. Dime.

—He estado dando el coñazo al forense. Acabo de recibir por mail un informe preliminar. Dice básicamente que no la violaron.

—¿No la violaron? Entonces, por qué rasgar la ropa y ponerla en una postura sexual si no hubo violación.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

—Desde luego. Sé que es tarde, pero podríamos poner ideas en común.

Sopesó rápidamente la opción de seguir discutiendo con Mai y aceptó.

—¿Tu casa, la mía o terreno neutral?

—Terreno neutral —respondió Kuga riendo.

Suzushiro esperaba en una mesa al fondo del bar. Miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Sorbió lentamente el _Bourbon_ y recibió a Kuga con una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Hemos quedado en este antro por algún motivo en particular?

—Me queda cerca.

—¿Vives en el Ravae?

Kuga asintió y le hizo una seña a una camarera rubia con un tatuaje en el brazo y un par de piercings que repartía sonrisas a discreción.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué vives aquí?

—Es barato.

—Tu moto no es barata.

—Ya. ¿Y?

—Que me choca.

—Cuestión de prioridades —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Prefieres una buena moto a vivir en un buen barrio?

—Una Harley-Davidson no es una buena moto. Es una obra de arte y el barrio me gusta.

La camarera rubia se acercó a Kuga.

—Cuanto tiempo, cariño. ¿Qué te pongo?

—Sí, mucho tiempo. Tomaré una _Heineken,_ por favor.

—Marchando, preciosa.

Se sonrojó. Había sido una mala idea quedar en el San't. Antes, Maica, la camarera libraba los miércoles. Solía esperarla a la salida el martes por la noche. De eso hacía más de cuatro años, antes de conocer a Mai. Probablemente había cambiado su día de libranza. Confiaba que Suzushiro no se hubiera percatado de la situación. Maica trajo la cerveza y volvió a sonreír. Seguía estando muy buena. Procuró no distraerse más de la cuenta. Bebió, pensó en Mai y se sintió aún peor.

—Bien. Si el mismo hombre mató a Kana y a Hana, y me mojo y digo que sí...

—Ya has oído al comisario. Debemos tratar los casos de forma independiente.

—Es lo prudente, vale, pero en el fondo todos pensamos que hay una relación: las dos chicas eran discapacitadas, vivían en zonas bastante cercanas, tenían casi la misma edad y las dos fueron asesinadas en zonas apartadas, al aire libre. Hay una pauta, Suzushiro.

—Bien, a simple vista es lo que parece. Ahora haré de abogado del diablo: las dos chicas tenían discapacidades diferentes, vivían en ciudades distintas, y fueron asesinadas en zonas bastante distantes, Kana cerca de su casa, y Hana cerca del trabajo. Mirado así, la pauta es más dudosa, ¿no?

—Puede. La cuestión es que en el primer crimen, pudo haber o no violación, pero en el segundo no hubo ningún tipo de contacto sexual. Al margen de que sea o no el mismo asesino. ¿Qué sentido tiene preparar la escena para fingir que ha sido un crimen sexual?

—A ver, Kuga, qué se te ocurre. Tú eres el crack de la psicología.

—La idea es decimos que es lo mismo, que se trata de dos crímenes iguales, cuando no lo son.

—De acuerdo. Diferencias y similitudes. Saca papel y boli. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora cierran aquí?

—Tarde. No te preocupes. ¿Qué gana con eso? ¿Qué gana intentando que parezcan crímenes similares? ¿Quiere llamar la atención o despistamos? Si lo piensas, es estúpido.

—La mayoría de criminales son estúpidos medio retrasados, Kuga. A pesar de lo que digan la televisión y el cine. Similitudes: Apunta.

—No soy tu secretaria.

—Eres la novata, o sea que apunta.

Resopló y tomó nota. Debería haberse metido en la ducha con Mai.

—Kanzaki y tú estuvisteis en casa de Kana, visteis su habitación. ¿Cómo era?

—No te sigo.

—Quiero decir si era la habitación de una niña o de una chica, si tenía fotos de cantantes o muñecas.

—Un poco de cada cosa —respondió entrecerrando los ojos para aislarse del bullicio del San't y trasladarse de nuevo a la habitación color azul cielo en el barrio de Umire—. Sí, había una muñeca o dos, pero más bien de las de adorno o recuerdo. No creo que jugara con muñecas. Era más bien la habitación de una jovencita.

—Me gustaría verla personalmente.

—¡Tienes poderes paranormales! Ya es lo último que me falta. ¡La hostia! Vas a tocar sus cosas, y zas, tendrás un flash revelador, y verás la cara del asesino. ¿Es eso?

—No tengo poderes, pero quiero ver la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, te complaceré. Para que no te quejes. Apunta eso también, Sigamos.

—En los dos casos desaparecieron en su entorno habitual.

—Eso nos dice mucho.

—Que probablemente conocían a su asesino.

Suzushiro meneó la cabeza y dio cuenta de su bourbon.

—Tal vez el asesino las conociera a ellas. Podría haberlas acechado durante cierto tiempo hasta conocer sus costumbres, sus horarios.

—Las dos fueron presuntamente agredidas sexualmente, pero en realidad sólo una, Kana, mantuvo relaciones sexuales, no sabemos si consentidas o no. Por apostar, apuesto a que se acostó voluntariamente con su asesino.

—Nada indica lo contrario.

—Lo sé y es rocambolesco imaginar que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con un hombre y que poco después, otro la mató.

—Tampoco rocambolesco, Kuga, sólo poco probable.

—Volvemos a lo mismo, joder. ¿Por qué montar la escena con Hana? ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias?

—No esperarás resolver el caso esta noche, ¿verdad? —sonrió. Quizás Suzushiro no fuese tan capulla. Bebió y cambió de idea. El sueño afectaba su percepción de las cosas. Por supuesto que era una capulla.

—¿Sabes lo que yo creo, Kuga? Creo que la diferencia está en la relación que tenía con ellas. Una relación muy distinta, tan distinta como sus muertes.

—Eso tiene sentido. Significaría que conocía mucho más a Kana que a Hana.

—O que la conocía de otra forma.

—Más íntimamente.

—Exacto.

—Y ellas ¿se conocían?

—De momento —señaló Suzushiro—, nada parece indicar que sea así.

Al día siguiente Suzushiro complació una de las peticiones de su compañera durante la interminable madrugada de trabajo.

—¿Cómo son los padres? —preguntó Kuga ahogando el enésimo bostezo. Abrió la puerta del portal y dejó pasar a su compañera.

—Buena gente. Trabajadores. Ya ves el barrio.

Una vez en el interior de la vivienda se sintió transportada en el tiempo. La atmósfera de la casa era dolorosamente familiar; el sofá de piel granate desgastado por los bajos, los muebles imitación cerezo, voluminosos visillos que impedían el paso de la luz, una alfombra raída que algún día debió parecer de origen árabe, y, cómo no, los inevitables cuadros de santos estilo Zurbarán, sin ser Zurbarán. Sólo faltaba la radio de su abuela de fondo, escuchando con devota fidelidad a Sotome Aru. ¡Ah! Y la colección de relojes de cuco de su abuelo. En el hogar de la familia Okamoto, Sotome Aru había dejado su lugar a un silencio sepulcral, y los relojes de cuco a la colección de platos de cerámica con leyendas de pueblos y equipos de fútbol. La semejanza con el pisito de sus abuelos colocó a Kuga en una situación extraña, para la que no estaba preparada. Se sentía vulnerable, y a la vez, mucho más cerca de Kana, capaz de imaginarse qué clase de vida podría llevar entre aquellas paredes desconchadas. Allí, en la que fue su casa podía verla viva por fin, olvidar las fotografías de la policía científica. Allí, Kana estaba aún viva. Sus cosas, le aguardaban confiadas.

—Buenos días Isuke-san. Lamento molestarles de nuevo.

El padre de Kana se levantó solícito, con cierto brío que pronto flaqueó, como si le fallaran las fuerzas. Como si de pronto recordara el motivo de la visita.

—No es molestia, subinspectora —saludó ceremoniosamente. Se le notaba impresionado por tener tratos con la policía, y seguramente, incómodo. La abuela de Kuga habría reaccionado igual. "La gente honrada no tiene tratos con la policía". Era una de sus frases favoritas.

—Le presento a la subinspectora Kuga —Okamoto Isuke inclinó la vista por debajo de unas cejas súper pobladas y ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que le tendía la mano—, se ha incorporado recientemente a la investigación.

—Mucho gusto, subinspectora.

—Igualmente, señor Okamoto. No es mi intención causarles molestias y mucho menos aumentar su dolor; pero nos sería de gran ayuda que nos permitiera ver la habitación de Kana.

—Por supuesto, subinspectora.

El cuarto de Kana era un calco del que había trazado en su cabeza desde que puso un pie en la casa. Las fotos de Kana en vida hablaban de una joven con cierto atractivo y sin ningún rasgo facial que delatase su discapacidad. Sonreía a la cámara con la coquetería propia de una jovencita con aspiraciones de seducir. Kuga intentó sentirse Kana, respirar la atmósfera de su habitación con vistas al patio de luces. Suzushiro le dijo la verdad, no era la habitación de una niña, ni de una mujer con mentalidad infantil. Quizás sería exagerado decir que era la habitación de una mujer adulta, pero al fin y al cabo Kana tenía poco más de veinte años. Posters de Reita Okuza, de Ayumi Hamasaki, de Davi Kilm, de Saito. Kana no era ninguna extraterrestre. Luchaba por ser normal en un mundo poco tolerante con todo lo que huela a diferente. Kuga lo había vivido en su propia piel. Alargó los dedos hacia el primer cajón de la cómoda, y sin querer, los retiró. Debía acostumbrarse a ésa parte de su trabajo, pero se le hacía muy cuesta arriba entrar como una excavadora industrial en la intimidad de otra persona, muerta o viva, especialmente muerta, y remover la basura. ¿Qué pensaría un investigador imaginario acerca de ella si espiase sus cosas? ¿Podría verla realmente? ¿O se quedaría con imágenes parciales y distorsionadas? Y ella, ¿podría ver a Kana o tendría que conformarse con el efecto calidoscopio? Resopló. Hacía calor en la habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y volvió a alargar los dedos. Contó hasta cincuenta y abrió el primer cajón. Los cajones de Kana no arrojaron ningún dato sorprendente, ninguna revelación espectacular. Tampoco lo esperaba. La habitación de la víctima había sido rigurosamente registrada por sus compañeros. Lo que en realidad buscaba era empaparse de la habitación, conocer un poquito más a Kana. Después de hurgar insensiblemente en su intimidad sabía que era ordenada y meticulosa, que tenía querencia por los colores pastel, que era presumida y poco aficionada a la lectura, y en cambio, apasionada de la música, una persona detallista y apegada a sus recuerdos. Antes de abandonar la habitación, hojeó el calendario de Kana. La fecha del 22 de septiembre estaba rodeada por un círculo rojo. Abajo, en letra pequeña, se leía _cumple._ 22 de septiembre. El día de su muerte. De regreso al comedor, carraspeó para hacer sentir su presencia.

—Disculpe Isuke-san, ¿algún miembro de su familia cumple años el 22 de septiembre?

—¿El 22? —el hombre tragó saliva—. Pero ése... Ése es el día que...

—Lo sé —atajó Kuga suavemente—. Kana lo tenía marcado en rojo en el calendario. Debajo pone cumple, ¿sabe de quién podría ser?

—Pues... no. Nadie de la familia cumple años ese día. Como no sea alguna amiga...

—Lo comprobaremos.

Poco después se despidieron del padre de Kana. Ya en la calle Suzushiro encendió un pitillo.

—¿Tenemos una lista de los amigos de Kana? —preguntó Kuga.

—La tenemos.

—Bien, yo me ocuparé de llamarlos y verificar la fecha de sus cumpleaños. Fue asesinada el 22 de septiembre. El mismo día que alguien allegado a ella, cumplía años. Es una coincidencia muy sugerente, ¿no? Podría ser el cumpleaños del asesino.


	3. Cena bollo

**Ni Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No3. Cena bollo**

El viernes Kuga procuró salir pronto de la comisaría. Tenían invitadas a cenar. Cenas bollo, como solía llamar a estas reuniones. Aquel viernes se cumplían tres semanas de su incorporación al cuerpo. ¡Tres semanas! Se sentó en el confortable asiento de su Harley, pensativa. Parecía increíble que en veintiún días pudieran cambiar tanto las cosas. Se sentía distinta, mucho más vieja, más escéptica, y demasiado cansada para estar al principio de un sueño hecho realidad. La sensación de euforia había quedado tirada en alguna parte. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Suzushiro? Veinte años en el cuerpo, un día y otro, y otro, y otro, viendo cosas que nadie debería ver jamás, rodeada de dolor, de sufrimiento. Todos aquellos casos sin resolver, las fotos de los desaparecidos que llenaban las paredes de la unidad, rostros que el paso del tiempo desteñía, que nunca volverían a sonreír a una cámara. Era un peso excesivo. En cuanto a la doble investigación de Kana y Hana, el balance de sus primeras semanas de trabajo tampoco era para tirar cohetes. El resultado del ADN, fue concluyente: la saliva hallada en la colilla del Tibidabo y el semen almacenado en la vagina de Kana pertenecían al mismo individuo.

—De coña —rezongó Suzushiro ante la noticia—. Ahora sólo nos faltan el nombre y la dirección y asunto resuelto.

Por lo demás, pequeños avances que apenas servían. Kuga se puso en contacto personalmente con todos los amigos de Kana. Nadie cumplía años el 22 de septiembre. Suzushiro por su parte se vació intentando hallar algún vínculo entre Hana y Kana, cualquier nexo por débil que fuese, pero no había nada, ningún indicio de que se hubiesen conocido. El padre de Hana, muy diferente a Isuke Okamoto, empezó a dejarse caer por comisaría cada dos por tres.

—Este es tuyo, niña —decidió Suzushiro quién sabe con qué criterio.

Kazuo Morita era un hombre culto, inquieto. Ansiaba noticias, resultados. Como buen contable necesitaba lógica, reglas que encajasen, que diesen sentido a la tragedia. No se sentía impresionado por tratar con la policía, de hecho no parecía tener en buen concepto a las fuerzas de seguridad y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

—Señorita...

—Subinspectora.

—Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo van a decirme algo? Si es que tienen algo que decirme. ¿Lo tienen? ¿Hay algún avance? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene, noso...

—Señorita, no me trate como si fuese gilipollas, que no lo soy. Guárdese su condescendencia y sea franca conmigo.

Disculpe, no pretendía ser condescendiente. ¿Qué le parece si tomamos un café? Pero mejor en la cafetería, el de la máquina es perfecto para sufrir una colitis instantánea.

El tono suave y pausado de Kuga surtió efecto.

La furia de Kazuo se aplacó inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo. Lamento haber sido grosero.

Kuga aceptó la disculpa y cruzaron la acera hacia la cafetería.

—Compréndame, subinspectora Kuga. Hana era toda mi vida. Su madre murió por complicaciones en el parto. Hana sufrió daños cerebrales pero sobrevivió y para mí fue una bendición. Tenía un grado de síndrome de Down bastante bajo que le permitía llevar una buena vida; trabajaba, tenía amigos, jugaba a vóley. Era una chica muy cariñosa y yo no sé qué haré sin ella —por un momento pareció que Kazuo iba a desmoronarse, pero se sobrepuso—. No entiendo qué clase de bestia puede hacerle esto a una criatura tan inocente, no lo entiendo.

En casa las cosas no andaban mucho mejor. Mai, como siempre sin reproches, se mostraba ofendida por su falta de atención. Natsuki necesitaba explicarle que se sentía desbordada, que intentaba aprender a ser la subinspectora Kuga sin dejar de ser Natsuki, no llevarse el horror a casa, comer lasaña, y hacer el amor como si nada, pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Esperaba aprender pronto, antes de que su relación se viese afectada seriamente.

—Eh, novata. Estás en Babia.

—Hola, Takeda.

—Precioso cacharro. ¿Me das una vuelta? Nunca me he subido a una de éstas.

—Otro día, ¿vale? Hoy tengo prisa.

—¿Qué tal han ido los primeros días?

Ikeno y Kanzaki pasaron a poca distancia, elegantes y marciales.

—Eh, tortolitos —gritó Kanzaki—, a hacer manitas a otra parte.

Takeda enrojeció y Kuga levantó el dedo corazón a lo que Ikeno y Kanzaki respondieron con sonoras carcajadas mientras subían al coche. Lo que faltaba, rumores sobre Takeda y ella corriendo como escarabajos por la comisaría.

Kuga resopló.

—Han ido. Supongo que todos los comienzos son duros.

Pues claro. No te desanimes y pasa de La Marquesa. Está muy unida a Kanzaki y le ha sentado mal el cambio, pero el tema no va contigo.

—Eso me consuela.

Con el tiempo justo para ducharse y preparar la cena, llegaron Nao, Nina, Midori y su nueva novia, Alyssa.

—¿Cómo estás súper madero? —espetó Nina entre besos.

—De maravilla. Soy una chica JASP.: joven aunque sobradamente puteada.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Mai que se limitó a sonreír. Cruzaron una mirada. Su novia estaba dolida y ella no acertaba a confortarla.

—Veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor, cachorra —dijo Nao un segundo antes de abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Sin ver a Mai, Natsuki supo que se estaba poniendo tensa.

Nao y sus familiaridades siempre causaban este efecto en ella. Logró zafarse disimuladamente. Nao estaba estupenda, como siempre. Llevaba suelta su melena pelirroja, unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos, y un top tremendamente escotado debajo de la cazadora de cuero roja. Con los años Kuga había descubierto que su encanto no tenía tanto que ver con la belleza como con la personalidad, con esa despampanante seguridad en sí misma que exhibía. La primera vez que Nao la abordó en una discoteca de ambiente, Kuga tenía dieciséis años y estaba empezando a asomar la cabeza al mundo lésbico, manteniéndose en un discreto plano de observación. Bailaron aquella noche, y otras, fueron al cine, hablaron de música, pasearon juntas a sus respectivos perros pese a cada una vivía en una punta de la ciudad, y dos meses más tarde, empezaron a salir. Nao fue la primera mujer que acarició, la primera en todo. Aquella relación duró poco más de cinco meses, aunque reincidieron varias veces a través de los años, les dejó en herencia una amistad especial, no exenta de tensión sexual, más íntima de lo que sus respectivas parejas quisieran y más intensa de lo que ellas mismas admitían.

—Esta es Aly —Midori hizo las presentaciones—, Mai y Natsuki, que se ha pasado al lado oscuro.

Otra vez había perdido peso de manera escandalosa. Le pasaba con cada nueva novia. Cuando dejaba o la dejaban engordaba y en cuanto iniciaba una nueva relación bajaba de peso en picado. Había tratado de hablar con ella, hacerle entender que padecía un trastorno alimenticio de tipo nervioso y que necesitaba tratarse, pero Midori no escuchaba, se reía, y seguía a lo suyo, a coleccionar novias y a luchar contra la globalización y otras veinte causas, todas ellas muy justas. Aly con su pinta de colegiala pija, no le pegaba nada. Al parecer se habían conocido durante una manifestación. Midori y sus amigos abollaron accidentalmente, el coche de Alyssa, y así, de esta forma poco convencional, habían empezado a salir. Kuga, como las demás, conocía el final de la historia. Siempre era lo mismo. Al principio, Midori encandilaba a sus conquistas con ese piquito de oro que Dios le había dado: política, economía, sociología, arte; con el tiempo todas acababan hasta la coronilla de manifestaciones, caceroladas, comités, mercadillos de intercambio y vacaciones de verano en campos de trabajo del tercer mundo. Aly, repeinada y fina, no iba a aguantar mucho.

—Midori, no me fastidies con tu rollo antisistema.

La cena no marchaba bien. Nada catastrófico, en principio, tan sólo una suma de pequeños detalles que esparcían malas vibraciones como un virus químico. Poco a poco, trago a trago, frase a frase, el buen humor se avinagró, las rencillas invisibles cobraron vida, las tensiones se subieron alegremente a la chepa de las comensales. Por lo pronto, Nina bebía más de lo habitual, Mai hablaba menos de lo que le tocaba como anfitriona, Nao, para compensar los silencios de una y los excesos de otra, bromeaba con más frecuencia de lo aconsejable, y Alyssa, nueva en estas lides, miraba a Midori por el rabillo del ojo sin entender una palabra. Kuga, a todo esto, sentía el malestar en los músculos del cuello y las cervicales.

Midori masticó el salmón y siguió su bombardeo sobre Kuga:

—La policía es el instrumento de represión por excelencia, Natsuki.

—Mi trabajo no es represivo, Midori. Como si no lo supieras. Yo no voy a las manifestaciones a lanzar gases lacrimógenos ni a atizar a nadie.

—Ya, tú no, cariño, pero otros que trabajan en tu mismo cuerpo, sí. Me rompieron dos dientes y me fracturaron el peroné. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

—Yo también estaba en esa manifestación, Midori. Me acuerdo perfectamente.

—Es lo que no entiendo, Natsuki. ¿Cómo se conjuga eso? Los cuerpos de seguridad del estado son homófobos por definición.

—Eso son tópicos.

—Ya. ¿Saben que eres bollera? ¿Se lo has contado a tus compañeros? ¿Les has hablado de Mai o lo has dejado en Mako para evitarte problemas?

—Vaya, qué lástima. La camiseta que dice "Me llamo Natsuki y soy bollera" se me ha desteñido. No tengo por qué airear mi vida privada. ¿Acaso lo haría si fuese heterosexual?

—A los heterosexuales se les da por descontada la orientación sexual. No tienen qué dar cuentas de nada. El mundo está organizado para ellos. Tú, yo, todas nosotras, tenemos que salir del armario una y otra vez durante toda la vida, cariño. Es así y lo sabes. En cada nuevo trabajo, con cada nueva persona. A veces jode, otras veces tiene un pase, depende, pero siempre es lo mismo: chistes, preguntas curiosas, morbo, etc. Es lo que nos toca, pasamos la puta vida dando explicaciones para no ser invisibles, para que se nos respete y se nos tenga en cuenta. Es muy fácil reclamar derechos mientras se presenta la novia a los padres como si fuese una amiga; salir por el ambiente y ponerse bufandas del arco iris y luego pedirle a un amigo que venga a la cena de la empresa para que todo parezca normal. Los derechos y el respeto hay que ganárselos, ir por la calle de frente, con la cabeza bien alta y llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Si nos escondemos, no podemos esperar nada.

—Nunca me he escondido, Midori. Ni en el instituto. ¿O eres tú la que no se acuerda? Tuve que cambiarme a tu instituto porque unos tarados medio nazis querían apalearme. Le pegaron fuego a mi moto. Mi primera moto, una mierdecilla de scooter que me compré haciendo canguros y clases particulares. Y esos cabrones me la quemaron. Todo por no esconderme.

—¿Estás diciendo que eso es lo que deberías haber hecho?

—No —suspiró—, digo que me he vuelto más reservada y más cauta. Sólo eso.

—Para ti es distinto —intervino Nao— tú trabajas en una ONG, Midori —sorbió lentamente el vino y cruzó las piernas—. Te mueves en un ambiente mucho más tolerante, nadie va a discriminarte por ser lesbiana. Natsuki no lo tiene tan fácil.

—¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

—¿Crees que perderías pacientes si supieran que te gustan las mujeres?

—Es posible.

—Entonces el lesbianismo sólo es aceptable en determinados ambientes laborales. ¿Es eso? Los trabajos respetables, como policía o psiquiatra, no entran en la categoría. Construir colegios para los negritos africanos es otra cosa. Me parece increíble lo que estás diciendo, Nao. Increíble y lamentable. Ahora ya sabemos porque no tienes ninguna foto de Nina en tu consulta.

Nina, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con la servilleta, se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y por una fracción de segundo cruzó una mirada envenenada con Nao, y casi al instante, una de solidaridad con Midori.

—Así son las cosas, Midori —repuso Nao haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Pues habrá que cambiarlas, ¿no? Dar un paso al frente y decir "aquí estamos y no nos avergonzamos de nada". Todas, Nao, cirujanas, fruteras o presentadoras de televisión. Hasta que eso no suceda, seguiremos siendo invisibles.

Nina se sirvió otra copa de vino. Kuga la miró con preocupación.

—¿No estás bebiendo demasiado?

—¿Me vas a poner las esposas o qué, Natsuki? Ah no, que preferirías ponérselas a mi novia y follártela. Si te la comes con los ojos, tía. Córtate un poco.

—Nina, discúlpate con Natsuki y deja de beber de una vez —la voz de Nao sonó una octava más alta de lo debido. Incluso Alyssa dejó los cubiertos en el mantel, temerosa de que fuesen a tomarla con ella.

Mai tragó saliva y recompuso a duras penas su papel de anfitriona.

—¿Alguien quiere más salmón? —sonó como un violonchelo desafinado y Kuga temió que rompiera a llorar. Deseó acariciar su rostro, estrecharla en sus brazos, que el mundo entero desapareciera, y que por una noche, todo volviera a ser como antes.

—Yo, yo quiero más salmón —dijo Kuga.

—Lo siento, Natsuki —Nina se frotó los ojos y tomó la mano de Nao entre las suyas— se me ha ido la cabeza. Llevo toda la semana doblando guardias y estoy de los nervios —se levantó corriendo hacia el baño.

Los postres tuvieron un carácter más festivo y distendido, y a los cafés y licores llegaron rozando la normalidad. Alyssa y Midori se marcharon las primeras. Para ellas, la noche apenas comenzaba: una copa en el Tribas, fiesta en Aire, y remate de la noche en Arena o en La Rossa.

—¿Seguro que no te apetece marcarte unos bailecitos, Natsuki? Se te echa de menos por ahí. Tus fans están decepcionadas.

—Es que estoy cansadísima, Midori. El martes jugamos, ¿eh? —le recordó.

—Claro —la abrazó—. Te voy a dar una paliza, prepárate.

Nina y Nao se quedaron un rato más. En realidad, Nina dormitaba en el sofá roncando como un rinoceronte. Mai, en su línea de mutis por el foro, se escurrió hacia la cocina. Nao propuso fumar un cigarrillo en el balcón.

—¿Qué te pasa con Mai? —preguntó sin más preámbulos en cuanto cerraron la puerta corredera.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Natsuki, cielo, que soy yo. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

—No sé si es con Mai o el problema lo tengo conmigo misma. Nada es como esperaba.

Nao expulsó el humo y se apoyó en la barandilla. La mirada de la subinspectora se perdió en su escote. Una sirena de policía maulló muy cerca de ellas como una gata esquizofrénica. Alguien gritó en un idioma desconocido y echó a correr en dirección a la calle San't. Un segundo después la sirena y la voz quedaron amortiguadas por un ritmo de tambores y risas. La Rambla del Ravar estaba en plena ebullición. El aire olía a una peculiar mezcla de curry, pis y aroma de cáñamo.

—¿Tomamos un café el domingo y te cuento?

Estaban demasiado cerca. Podría despeñarse en su escote.

Nao asintió. Las campanas del viejo reloj de Shinso tocaron las dos y media. Mai salió de la cocina. Kuga la vio de reojo y descifró el desasosiego y la inquietud de su novia.

—Voy a entrar, ¿vale guapa? Me estoy helando.

Media hora más tarde, ya a solas, acabaron de recoger y fregar en silencio.

—Nina tiene razón. Todavía te pone. No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no ser sincera? No, no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué debía evitarlo? ¿El amor excluye por arte de magia el deseo hacia otras personas? Quería a Mai y le era fiel, pero a veces deseaba a Nao, y a otras mujeres, y no estaba dispuesta a sentirse un monstruo por ello.

—Ya hemos tenido bastante movida, mi amor. Vamos a la cama, anda.

—Estoy harta de estas cenas bollo —protestó Mai— Me lo paso mejor cuando vienen amigos heteros. Al menos sé que no te has acostado ni con ellas, ni con ellos —restregaba compulsivamente el trapo sobre la taza de café, con los ojos fijos en la junta de las baldosas.

Una lágrima irrumpió en la palidez de su piel. El corazón de Kuga encogió varios centímetros. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Me quieres, Natsuki?

—Claro que sí —murmuró buscando desesperadamente sus labios.

—¿Y a Nao?

—Bésame, por favor, Mai.

—¿La quieres?

Los labios de Kuga iban por libre, se debatían entre los besos, los mordiscos y las pocas ganas de hablar.

—Ella es mi amiga y...

—Es más que una amiga —atajó Mai.

—Sí. Es más que una amiga, pero te quiero a ti.

Mai cedió. Soltó la pobre taza que se estrelló contra el fregadero y empujó a su novia contra la nevera. Los imanes de frutas y pizzas a domicilio se clavaron en su espalda y el trasero de Kuga.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo entrecortadamente Mai dejando al descubierto sus senos tamaño manzana golden—. Tomame, Natsuki, tomame como antes.

¿Cómo antes? ¿A qué se refería?

—Un momento, un momento —detuvo la mano de Mai que ya surcaba la humedad entre sus bragas—. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

—Nada, mi amor —se incorporó repentinamente desganada, poniéndose de nuevo la ropa—. No he querido decir nada, joder. Siempre lo tienes que analizar todo con lupa.

—¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

—A dormir —masculló dejando a Kuga con los imanes clavados en la espalda y las bragas chorreando.

A las diez y diez de la mañana un timbre impertinente partió en pedazos sus dulces sueños. No era el móvil, ni el despertador, ni el timbre de la puerta.

—Coño —Kuga saltó por encima de Mai—. ¿Sí?

—Kuga, venga cagando leches —la voz de Yuichi sonó como un latigazo—, tenemos algo. Y que sea la última vez que su móvil está apagado.

Se quedó con el auricular en la mano, sin tiempo de reacción.

La unidad parecía desierta, salvo por la presencia de Suzushiro, ojerosa y cargada de cafeína, que hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Yuichi, de pie junto a ella, también parecía presa de un colocón anfetamínico.

—Ya era hora —ladró el Inspector Jefe.

Suzushiro colgó y se puso la chaqueta de antes. Estaría hecha una pena pero iba vestida para un almuerzo con la jet set.

—¿Es qué tú nunca duermes?

—Lo tenemos, Kuga. Tenemos el nexo —replicó Suzushiro eufórica—. Vamos, te lo cuento por el camino.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Por primera vez subió al coche con la sirena en marcha. La sensación era extraña, como si estuviera dentro de una película o un videojuego. Tras ellas, iba una patrulla de oficiales uniformados.

—Sato Himuro —dijo Suzushiro enfilando la Vía a Shinju— es operario de Gas Natural. Tiene antecedentes por agresión sexual. Estuvo en los dos domicilios, en el de Kana y en el de Hana. En los dos casos pocos días antes de ser asesinadas. Y lo mejor de todo, su supervisor nos ha contado que pidió expresamente hacer la zona de Shinso Ueno. Estuvo insistiendo hasta que le cambiaron la zona.

—¿Cuál era la suya habitual?

—Shinsô y Sasazuka.

—O sea la zona de Hana.

—Exacto, pero no la de Kana.

—Ya, pero Kana fue la primera víctima.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Escúchame y no me interrumpas tanto. Himuro hacía su zona de Tokio, desde siempre, hasta que pidió el cambio a Shinsô, y al final se lo concedieron. Cinco días antes del asesinato de Kana, Himuro estuvo en casa de los Okamoto y habló con ella. Su padre acaba de confirmármelo. Tres semanas después un compañero cogió la baja y Himuro fue devuelto a su zona habitual. Y ocho días antes de la muerte de Hana, estuvo trabajando en su casa. Ella estaba allí. Se vieron. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sospechoso.

—Bravo, Kuga. Me tienes alucinada.


	4. Shizuru es nombre de zorra

**Ni la Historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No4. Shizuru es nombre de zorra**

Sato Himuro vivía con su madre, una hermana menor y el bebé de ésta, en un bloque tipo avispero del barrio bajo, pegado a la autopista y al río Aoko.

—Me cago en la leche —comentó Suzushiro con cara de asco—. Demolería estos barrios de mierda personalmente. Son un atentado a la estética.

Kuga estaba demasiado nerviosa como para discutir con Suzushiro sobre urbanismo y demografía.

—Tranquila, ¿vale, niña? No va a haber tiros ni nada de eso. Llamaremos a la puerta civilizadamente y nos lo llevaremos a comisaría para interrogarle. Los chicos sólo han venido por si acaso.

—Bien. Vamos allá.

En efecto, no hubo tiroteos ni violencia de ninguna clase. Himuro estaba en la cama, su hermana y el pequeño veían la tele y la madre colocaba la compra en la cocina.

—Un momento, que le aviso.

La madre entró en un dormitorio.

—Nene, la policía pregunta por ti. ¿Se puede saber qué coño has hecho?

Esperaron pacientemente. No había peligro de que Himuro se descolgara por la tubería de un noveno piso, a menos que quisiera suicidarse. Por suerte la idea no le pasó por la cabeza. Salió remetiéndose la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, con expresión de sueño y asombro. Kuga pensó que se parecía a decenas de jóvenes obreros al filo de los treinta, moreno, bien parecido, ligeramente chulesco.

—Voy al water, ¿vale? Tengo que echar una meada.

—¿No me pueden decir qué pasa, agentes? —la mujer se dirigió por defecto a los oficiales uniformados, a pesar de que resultaba evidente que eran Suzushiro y Kuga quienes estaban al mando.

—No, señora. Lo sentimos. Es sólo rutina, no se preocupe.

—Mama, cállate —Himuro salió del baño bien peinado. Despedía un fuerte olor a colonia barata—. Vamos. Acabemos con esto. Yo no he hecho nada —sonrió a su hermana y besó al bebé—, volveré en seguida. Kaori, llama al abogado de la otra vez.

En comisaría Kuga se estrenó en la sala de interrogatorios. Era exactamente igual que en las series de la tele, sólo que ahora era ella la protagonista de la historia. ¿Qué debía hacer? Trató de recordar, aplicar todo lo que sabía. Para empezar procuraría que ni Suzushiro, ni mucho menos el sospechoso, intuyesen su estado de ánimo.

—Debes estar muy cachondo, ¿verdad, Himuro? Tú solito con dos mujeres tan atractivas. Porque estamos buenas, ¿verdad?, mi compañera y yo. Contéstame.

El sospechoso miró a Kuga. Parecía la más centrada de las dos. La otra, la loca, tenía cara de mala leche.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué? Que sí estamos buenas o que sí estás cachondo.

—Quiero un abogado.

—Ah, sí lo tuyo son los hombres ya es otra cosa. ¿Voy bien por ahí?

—Oye, tía. Yo no sé de qué vas. Maricón lo será tu padre. He venido de buen rollo, pero si te pones en plan pirado, no pienso decir ni mu hasta que venga un abogado.

—No somos su tipo, Kuga. ¿A qué es una pena?

—Me parte el alma, Suzushiro.

—Tenemos unas fotitos que seguro te gustan. Kuga, adelante.

Kuga arrojó sobre la mesa las fotos más sangrientas de las escenas del crimen de Kana y Hana.

Himuro se echó atrás en la silla.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? Joder, quiero un abogado. No vais a colocarme este marrón, ni de coña.

—¿Las conocías, verdad?

Las fotos en vida de las chicas le aterrizaron junto a las otras. Kuga se inclinó hacia el sospechoso.

—Míralas —levantó la voz—. Míralas bien. ¿Las conocías?

—No lo sé.

—Fíjate bien —el tono de Kuga cambió, se hizo más tranquilizador—. Mira a esta chica —señaló la foto de Hana—. Estuviste en su casa arreglando el gas hace un mes. ¿Te suena?

—Sí, creo que sí. La chiquilla subnormal, sí. Ya me acuerdo. Era simpática —la media sonrisa se le heló al relacionar las fotos—. ¿Ella... está... está muerta?

—Sí. Himuro.

—Oye, yo no he hecho eso. Nunca he hecho nada de eso. Por favor tenéis que creerme. Os... os... os... os lo juro por mi madre.

—Vale. Mira esta otra foto, dime si la conoces. El abogado está en camino. No te preocupes, te creo, Himuro. Necesitamos aclarar esto.

El sospechoso se secó los ojos enrojecidos. Respiraba demasiado deprisa. Estaba hiperventilando. Kuga se apresuró a servirle agua.

—Bebe despacio. Tranquilo. Mírame. Respira, así. Ahora mira la foto.

—Veo a mucha gente cada día, ¿sabes? Voy a muchas casas y no me acuerdo de todo el mundo.

—Es normal, pero haz un esfuerzo. Fue en Sasazuka.

—Vale. Vale. Sí. No paraba de hablar conmigo, sí. Estaba buena pero era pesadita. ¿También?

—Sí —intervino Suzushiro—, también está muerta. ¿Te la tiraste?

—¿Qué? Qué dices, tía.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta. Llegaba el séptimo de caballería.

—Suzushiro, tenías que ser tú, soy su abogada. Himuro, me llamo Fujino Shizuru. El abogado por el que preguntaba tu hermana está de baja. Yo me encargo ¿Cómo estás?

Kuga y el sospechoso se quedaron boquiabiertos. La tal Shizuru estaba de infarto.

—Exijo hablar a solas con mi cliente. Sin truquitos, Suzushiro.

—Ella es la subinspectora Kuga. Te presento a Shizuru es nombre de zorra.

—Te compadezco, Kuga-san —le estrechó la mano—. Si necesitas ayuda para soportar a La Marquesa existe un grupo de apoyo, lo fundé yo. ¿Cuáles son los cargos?

—¿Cargos? ¿Qué cargos? Sólo estábamos charlando, Shizuru.

—Esa tía está loca, abogada —oyeron decir a Himuro antes de que Shizuru cerrase la puerta de la sala.

—Lo sé. Está como una chota, pero no te dejes acojonar.

—¿Qué te parece Shizuru?

La pregunta la descolocó ¿La había calado?

 _Que tiene doscientos polvos seguidos._

—¿En qué sentido? —carraspeó.

—Pues no sé, eso, qué te parece. Cuidadito con ella. Va de lista y lo es.

—Parece todo un carácter. Vamos a por un café. Esos tienen para rato.

Bebieron café y masticaron ensaimadas en un silencio amistoso.

—¿Cómo diste con Himuro?

—Repasando una y otra vez las declaraciones. Isuke Okamoto comentó lo del operario del gas cuando Kanzaki le preguntó si había ido algún desconocido a su casa a reparar algún electrodoméstico, etc. Llamé a Isuke y le pedí el nombre que figuraba en el resguardo, por probar, lo metí en el ordenador y ¡zas! Antecedentes por agresión sexual. Después llamé a Kazuo Morita y me dijo que a su casa también había acudido un operario de gas. Lo último fue hablar con el supervisor que estaba en La Manga de vacaciones.

—Buen trabajo.

—Digan lo que digan los manuales y los cursos de especialización, la mayoría de casos se resuelven por pequeños detalles, casualidades que llaman la atención, alguien que se fija en algo que no parecía importante.

Veinte minutos más tarde, una agente les avisó que Shizuru y su cliente les estaban esperando.

—Bueno. No tenéis nada —empezó la abogada—. Una coincidencia insignificante, eso es todo.

—¿Insignificante? Me parto. Tu chico está bien jodido, Shizuru. Además tiene antecedentes. Eso queda muy mal en un juicio, sobre todo cuando se trata de la muerte de dos chicas discapacitadas.

—Mi cliente está dispuesto a someterse a una prueba de ADN. No tiene nada que ocultar.

El sábado fue un maratón de interrogatorios. Kuga llamó a Mai a mediodía para avisar de que no iría a comer, y aunque fuese a cenar, Mai ya se habría marchado al trabajo. Esperaba, con suerte, poder recogerla a la salida. A media tarde hizo acto de presencia el comisario.

—¿Cerramos el caso, o no?

—Está bastante maduro, señor —afirmó Suzushiro.

—Yo no lo veo tan claro —objetó Kuga—. Creo que nos estamos precipitando.

—Exponga sus dudas, Kuga.

—No creo que sea él, señor. No da el perfil.

—¿El perfil? —Suzushiro saltó como un resorte—. ¿Qué perfil?

—Suzushiro, calma. Siga.

—Verá. Este tipo, Sato Himuro, es un chulo de poca monta. He estado leyendo atentamente el expediente de sus antecedentes. Cumplió diez meses por agresión sexual. No fue una violación. Cito textualmente: "Hubo tocamientos indecorosos así como diversos forcejeos. De resultas, la agredida propinó un fuerte puntapié al acusado y logró salir del coche". Al día siguiente, Himuro fue a casa de la chica, con la que por cierto salía a menudo, y arregló el televisor de su padre. La chica presentó la denuncia a las siete de la tarde del día siguiente. Señor, no digo que no sea un pieza, pero el asunto no estaba nada claro. Himuro tuvo un abogado lamentable. Probablemente un abogado decente le habría sacado del atolladero sin problemas. La chica no era trigo limpio. Y la verdad, no lo veo como un asesino. No es organizado, ni calculador. Es más bien corto de entendederas.

—¿Qué opina Suzushiro?

—De momento es la única conexión que tenemos entre las dos chicas. Estuvo en casa de las dos. Puede ser casualidad y puede que no.

—¿Quién le defiende?

—Fujino, señor.

—Más vale que tengamos un caso sólido o se nos va a merendar.

Suzushiro no se tomó muy bien la intervención sorpresa de su compañera ante el jefe.

—Pensaba que empezábamos a conectar, Kuga. Veo que me equivoqué.

—Eh, Suzushiro, Suzushiro —corrió detrás de su compañera—, espera. No era mi intención dejarte en evidencia. Creo que no vamos por buen camino con Himuro, eso es todo.

—Haberlo hablado conmigo, coño. Que soy tu compañera. Hasta que no aprendas lo que eso significa serás una poli de mierda, Kuga, por muy lista que seas. Confianza, Kuga. Hay que confiar en el compañero.

Dicho esto, salió de la comisaría a grandes zancadas, se arregló la bufanda, subió a su coche y arrancó. ¿Y ahora qué? Kuga deambuló por la comisaría como una zombi. Había compañeros de otras unidades trabajando, aunque en general, todo estaba excepcionalmente tranquilo. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas sacó una cola de la máquina y se sentó en el escalón del vestuario. Estaba exhausta y hambrienta. Si ella estaba hecha polvo, cómo iba a estar Suzushiro después de una noche de insomnio, trabajando a destajo, intentando armar el caso, para que Kuga echase por los suelos todo su esfuerzo delante de su superior. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de tener razón con Sato Himuro y lo demostraría. Ya habría tiempo de disculparse con Suzushiro. Pegó el último trago a la lata y bajó a los calabozos. El guardia de turno era calcado a Takeda. Estaba alucinando. Pidió al doble de Takeda que le abriese el calabozo de Himuro. El sospechoso se destapó la cara. Había llorado. Se secó los ojos con la manga. La abogada le dijo que se centrase en la novata, la peliazul, que la otra era una perra.

—¿Cómo estás, Himura? ¿Necesitas algo?

La miró directamente. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y profundos. Supuso que tendría éxito con las mujeres. Eso era. Himuro estaba intentando tocarle la fibra sensible, utilizar sus dotes de ligón con ella. Pobrecillo.

—Antes has dicho que tenías coartada para el crimen de Hana.

—¿Qué día dices que fue?

—El 11 de octubre. Era un miércoles. Hacia las ocho de la tarde.

—Sí. Tengo coartada.

—Dime y la comprobaremos.

—No puedo.

—Venga, ya. Himuro estás jodido. Si tienes una coartada, aprovéchala.

—Estuve con una mujer. Por ella pedí el cambio a Shinju. Fue por eso, para poder verla. Esa larde estuvimos juntos hasta las nueve y media.

—Bien. ¿Nombre y dirección?

—No, no puedo. Está casada, tía.

—Mala suerte, qué quieres que te diga.

—No lo entiendes. Su marido parece un Yakuza. Lo conozco del barrio. Ellos no se toman estás cosas a guasa, ¿sabes? Me va a rajar si se entera —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Deja que lo compruebe. Quiero ayudarte.

—No me agobies, tengo que pensarlo.

—Te doy media hora, Himuro. Ni más ni menos.

La media hora de margen, Kuga la invirtió en llamar a su abuelo. Respiró hondo, dispuesta a aguantar estoicamente el chaparrón de reproches.

—Eso de atrapar asesinos no te deja un minuto para tu abuelo, ¿eh? No es que me queje. Lo entiendo...

Sí se quejaba, y con motivos. Se la carcomía la mala conciencia al imaginarse lo solo que se encontraba su abuelo. Pronto se cumplirían seis años de la muerte de la abuela. Una embolia fulminante se la llevó por delante un domingo al mediodía. "Estas anchoas están demasiado saladas" fueron sus últimas palabras. Al abuelo siempre le dolió que muriese hablando de anchoas "que ni siquiera le decían gran cosa". Argumentaba que a uno deberían avisarle de que va a pronunciar su última frase para poder pensarla, para dedicarla a las personas que son importantes de verdad "y no a las estúpidas anchoas". Desde aquel fatídico domingo al abuelo sólo le quedaban las viejas películas de la época dorada de Hollywood y su nieta. La combinación de las dos cosas, Natsuki y pongamos, una de John Ford, sumaban el colmo de la felicidad.

—Mañana voy, abuelo. Lo prometo y vemos una buena peli.

—No me lo prometas, que luego no vienes y me enfado el doble.

—Iré, de verdad.

—¿Traerás a Mai?

—Los domingos le toca trabajar.

—Claro, claro. La gente va al cine los domingos. Eso está bien. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a ver los programas dobles?

—Ya lo creo, abuelo.

Se acordaba. La mayoría de sus mejores recuerdos tenían que ver con su abuelo. Incluso antes de 'La Gran Tragedia', de que su vida se partiera en pedazos; su abuelo era el repartidor de sonrisas, de palabras amables, el depositario de las confidencias de su nieta, el pozo de sabiduría y sentido común del que extraía algo bueno. Lo de los programas dobles llegó más tarde, cuando Kuga empezó a vivir con sus abuelos, a los nueve años. Se tragaban toda clase de películas, antiguas, modernas, del oeste, de aventuras, de la mafia, musicales, comedias, de dibujos animados. De todo. La cultura cinéfila del abuelo parecía no tener fin. Eran los tiempos previos a los multicines, cuando los cines de barrio sobrevivían programando dos películas al precio de una entrada.

—Bueno, te dejo, que tendrás trabajo.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—A ver si es verdad. Cuídate, Natsuki, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, abuelo. Tú también.

—Y cuida de Mai —añadió justo antes de colgar.

¿Mai había hablado con el abuelo? ¿Cuándo? No podía quedarse con la duda. Volvió a llamar.

—Abuelo, ¿has hablado con Mai últimamente?

—Sí, dos o tres veces que te he llamado a casa y no estabas.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, que no estabas.

—¿Algo más?

—Natsuki, si tienes problemas con Mai, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—¿Te dijo ella que tenemos problemas?

—¿Me estás interrogando, hija? —el tono de su abuelo se hizo severo.

—Claro que no. Perdona, abuelo. No pasa nada. Te veo mañana.

El móvil sonó casi al momento. Era Nina. Charlaron durante diez minutos de temas intrascendentes. Nina no solía ir al grano directamente, se tomaba su tiempo hasta llegar a la cuestión que realmente le interesaba. Kuga conocía el procedimiento y se lo tomó con calma.

—Siento la salida de tono de anoche —dijo al fin con voz queda.

—No le des más importancia.

—Te quiero mucho, Natsuki.

—Yo también te quiero a ti. Que no se te olvide, ¿vale? Te di mi palabra, Nina. Confía en mí. Y Nao te quiere muchísimo.

—Ya, el problema con Nao es que me quiere a su manera, y esa coletilla me mata. Su manera es una soberana putada. A veces no sé como la soporto. ¡Bah, da lo mismo! A ver si vamos al cine y vemos una comedia romántica muy cursi o una de esas estúpidas pelis de terror adolescente. Siempre sale alguna rubia con buenas tetas —rió—. Lo que sea menos una de esos tostones centroeuropeos que le chiflan a Nao. Necesito una película normal.

—Eso está hecho. Le preguntaré a Mai cómo está la cartelera y te llamo. Oye, ¿qué te pareció Aly?

—Me recuerda a una gheisa, tan delicada, con el pelo tan liso y los pies muy pequeños, no sé. Es rara.

—No es el tipo de Midori.

Pues está muy encaprichada. Me ha llamado antes, y está todo el rato que si Aly esto, que si Aly lo otro...

—Se le pasará.

—Supongo. Bueno, lo dicho. Quedamos, ¿eh? Dale recuerdos a Mai.

—De tu parte. Ciao, guapa. Te llamo.

Había pasado la media hora. Se quitó de la cabeza a Mai y a su abuelo, a Nina y a Nao y bajó de nuevo a los calabozos. El falso Takeda hojeaba _El Mundo Deportivo._ La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Te lo has pensado?

Himuro respiró trabajosamente. Se tocó varias veces el nomeolvides de oro macizo y asintió.

—Sí. Te daré su nombre y su dirección.

—Sabia decisión, Himuro. Dispara.


	5. Guerra y Paz

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No5. Guerra y Paz**

Vita y los domingos no se llevaban bien. Los festivos, Yuzuke, el cuellicorto, los pasaba con la familia; niño, niña, esposa y pastor alemán en casa de los suegros. A Vita, le tocaba tirar de agenda y rescatar del olvido algún amigo o amiga en disposición de escuchar sus penas o compartir las interminables tardes domingueras con su madre.

—¿Qué crees que pasará en Navidades, Vita? Estará con su familia. Tú siempre vas a ser la suplente.

—Gracias, mamá. Me animas mucho.

Vita recogió las tazas del café y las llevó a la cocina.

—Mi vida, prefiero ser clara contigo. Tienes que abrir los ojos. A ese tipo le conviene la situación tal y como está. Lo tiene todo.

—Mamá, estoy enamorada de Yuzuke. Y aunque no te lo creas, él lo está de mí.

—Ay, Vita qué inocente eres.

En Kioto, Suzushiro se permitía ponerse un chándal y unas deportivas. Cualquier atuendo es adecuado para contemplar la belleza de la cala. Se sirvió un chupito de licor de manzana. En otro tiempo, Minato se habría tomado uno de melocotón. Llevaría puesto su desgastado jersey de marinero a juego con unos vaqueros casi blancos de tantos lavados. Casi podía ver su rostro tostado por el sol y escucharle proponer un paseo por la playa o una vuelta en la lancha. Las tardes de domingo eran otra cosa cuando su marido aún la quería y su hija no lloraba por los rincones por un hombre casado que la usaba como antídoto a su rutina matrimonial.

—Lo dices de una manera, mamá, que parece que digas "Vita, eres idiota".

—No eres idiota, cariño. Ven, siéntate aquí al solecito. Se está muy bien.

Vita obedeció. Se tumbó en la hamaca, junto a su madre y entrelazó su mano con las suyas.

—No vendas esta casa.

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo, Vita, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Kuga repartió el domingo entre un comida con Mai, un café con Nao y una peli de King Vidor con su abuelo. Guerra y Paz fue la película elegida por el infalible sistema de _pito pito gorgorito._ Entre todos consiguieron que se olvidara momentáneamente del caso. Por primera vez en las últimas semanas se sentía relajada. Todo contribuyó; la comida estaba deliciosa y Mai animada. Cuando su novia entró a trabajar, se sentó en un sillón del Schilling a esperar a Nao. La espera valió la pena. Nao tenía el guapo subido aunque había cambiado su atuendo de matadora por unos vaqueros desteñidos, un jersey de cuello alto color crema y unas botas. Se alegró de haberse citado con ella en un lugar público.

—Nina me llamó ayer.

—Está jodida por el numerito del viernes.

—No fue para tanto, además la culpa fue mía, es verdad que no paraba de mirarte.

—Ya me di cuenta —sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bueno, no, la culpa fue tuya —rectificó Kuga— a quién se le ocurre ir a una cena de bollos vestida para matar.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Que puta eres, cariño.

—No lo sabes bien —rió relamiéndose la espuma del cappuccino.

—¿Sigues viendo a la niñata?

—¿Celosa?

—No, Nao no estoy celosa. Estoy preocupada por Nina.

—No es tan niñata, tiene casi veintitrés, y está muy, pero que muy buena.

—O sea que sí.

—Esporádicamente, no es que sea nada fijo. Nina sabe que no tiene por qué inquietarse.

—Ah, no me digas. Te la tiras y llegas a casa para la hora de la cena, por eso no tiene que inquietarse. Qué considerada.

—Natsuki, tú sabes cómo soy y Nina también. La fidelidad no es natural.

—No me vengas con chorradas. Se trata de compromiso. De ser capaz de comprometerte.

—Estoy firmemente comprometida con Nina y la quiero. La quiero de verdad. Es sólo que me gustan mucho las mujeres.

—Y a mí. Me encantan. Pero no voy por allí tirándome todo lo que se mueve.

—¿Y eso te convierte en mejor persona que yo?

—Al menos en alguien más fiable.

—Habíamos quedado para hablar de Mai y de ti.

—Entendido —resopló— cambio el dial.

—Eso está mejor, cariño —sonrió, de nuevo dueña de la situación—. Mai se siente inferior, Natsuki.

Le maravillaba la facilidad con que Nao iba directamente al corazón del asunto, sin vacilaciones. Detectaba el problema y aplicaba la solución. Como si nada. Una herida, una tirita. Siempre y cuando se tratase de problemas ajenos, por supuesto.

—Yo nunca he querido hacerla sentir así.

—Ya lo sé. No es problema tuyo, sino de ella. Perdóname la franqueza, Natsuki, pero los quebraderos de cabeza y los retos que Mai pueda tener en el trabajo no tienen nada que ver con los que tengas tú. Tú te juegas la vida y ella hace palomitas. Siento que suene fatal, pero es así.

—¿Y qué hago? No la quiero perder, Nao. Sólo pretendo hacerla feliz.

—Tendréis que redefinir vuestros planes de vida. Decidir qué queréis, y sobre todo, si queréis las mismas cosas. A veces no basta con quererse.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si Nina y ella querían las mismas, pero se contuvo. Por mucho que le fastidiase reconocerlo, aun dependía emocionalmente de Nao.

Puso rumbo a casa del abuelo, en el Barrio Soto. Su vivienda se había librado de la catástrofe del hundimiento por las obras del metro de pura chiripa; apenas trescientos metros separaban el balcón de su casa, en la calle Loto de la zona siniestrada, a mitad de la calle. En las cuestas imposibles del Soto, Kuga recuperaba la sensación de hogar, de calles familiares, tiendas de barrio cuyos propietarios conocían a los clientes por sus nombres, bares con olor a carajillo y el repiqueteo de las fichas de dominó.

—Has venido —la alegría llenó de lágrimas los ojos de su abuelo.

Se abrazaron emocionados. Pasó revista a la casa. Estaba bastante limpia. La trabajadora familiar del ayuntamiento cumplía.

—Es una chica muy buena. Me cuenta un montón de chistes. Tendrías que venir a conocerla. Es guapetona de verdad.

—Deja, deja, no me líes.

—Mai me gusta más, que quede claro. Ésta no entiende de cine. Fíjate que no sabía quién era Deborah Kerr.

—Imperdonable.

—Eso le dije yo cuando salió la noticia de su muerte en la tele.

—¿Y ella qué le dijo?

—Que si yo sabía quién era Brad Pitt. Figúrate. La dejé sentada.

—Eres grande, abuelo.

Vieron _Guerra y Paz_ acurrucados en el viejo sofá y se hartaron de cruasanes de chocolate. El domingo acabó bien. Kuga presentía que en adelante las cosas iban a mejorar. Seguro que sí. Recuperaría el _feeling_ con su novia, cuidaría mejor a su abuelo, y resolverían el caso. Música de fondo, beso final y _The End._

El inconveniente de los buenos propósitos es que raramente se cumplen. El lunes por la mañana salió de casa tarde, con un cabreo de mil demonios porque tardó un cuarto de hora en encontrar las llaves de la moto y acabó discutiendo con Mai sobre quién era la culpable del desorden. Mientras sorteaba coches imprudentemente por el Paseo de Senriu, el móvil se zarandeaba inquieto en el interior de su cazadora. Por poco que se esforzase podía escuchar la bronca de Yuichi y las puyas de Suzushiro. Lo que no esperaba cuando aparcó a toda prisa y entró corriendo en comisaría era toparse de cara con Shizuru dentro de unos pantalones negros que le sentaban espectacularmente bien.

—Kuga-san, se supone que tú eres la normal. De tu compañera paso, ni agua. A ver qué coño estáis haciendo con mi cliente. ¿Lo ponéis a disposición judicial o lo soltáis?

Reaccionó con varios segundos de retraso. Tenía que procesar de golpe demasiadas sensaciones; el bellezón que tenía en frente, la mala hostia que la hacía aun más sexy y por último, pero no menos importante, hallar una réplica adecuada. Mucha tela para ser lunes a primera hora.

—¿Un café? —dijo para ganar algo de tiempo.

—No, no quiero un café. Quiero una respuesta coherente.

—Bueno lo uno no es incompatible con lo otro.

—El móvil.

—¿Qué?

—Que te está sonando el móvil.

Contestó.

—¿Sí? Estoy en la puerta. Voy.

—¿Qué? Ahora me dejas sin café y sin respuesta.

—Espérame en la cafetería.

Como era de esperar Suzushiro le había dejado varios recados en el contestador y no estaba de muy buen humor.

—El jefe quiere saber si desencallamos el caso de una vez.

—Hay que comprobar la coartada de Himuro. Su abogada está impaciente.

—He llamado al número de Murasame Saori que me ha dado Himuro, pero no lo coge.

—Iremos a hacerle una visita. ¿Qué hay del ADN de Himuro?

—Lo están procesando. Lleva su tiempo. Hablaré otra vez con tu amigo Himuro a ver si lo pongo nervioso y canta. ¿Vienes?

—Voy a hablar con Shizuru.

—¿Vas a hablar con Shizuru? ¿Qué eres, su recadera?

Kuga cogió del brazo a Suzushiro y la llevó aparte.

—Escúchame, Suzushiro. Sé que me equivoqué el sábado. Te pido disculpas. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—No cagarla y no confraternizar con esa guarra. Lo digo por tu bien, niña.

—A mí me parece muy agradable.

—Agradable no es adjetivo para una serpiente.

Antes de abandonar la unidad se cruzó con Kanzaki. Intercambiaron un par de bromas sobre Suzushiro. Ojalá le hubiese tocado trabajar con él. Todo sería más fácil.

—¿Sabes de qué va el pique que tienen Suzushiro y Fujino Shizuru?

—Nada especial. Son dos tigresas. Aunque yo tengo una teoría.

—¿Cuál?

Kanzaki bajó la voz y el aroma de su loción para el afeitado despertó un alud de recuerdos en Kuga. Era la misma que usaba su padre.

—Creo que le fastidia que Shizuru vista mejor que ella, y entre tú y yo, que encima esté tremenda.

Shizuru dibujó una gran sonrisa en cuanto la vio entrar en el bar.

—Creía que me dabas plantón —pidió un café con leche y expuso la situación del sospechoso—. Estáis dando palos de ciego. Himuro no es vuestro hombre. Es un pobre diablo y no permitiré que le carguéis el muerto. Mañana a primera hora le quiero en libertad, a menos que pase a disposición judicial de una vez y algo me dice que eso no va a ocurrir, Kuga-san. Por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

—Sí. Natsuki.

—Un nombre bonito.

—Mi abuelo es un apasionado del cine. Él escogió el nombre. ¿Has visto la película? _Natsuki,_ digo.

Shizuru soltó el humo y entrecerró los ojos.

—Me suena que la vi hace mil años. Es algo de una ama de llaves malísima, ¿no?

—Sí, vas bien. Es una gran película. Vuelve a verla un día de estos.

—¿La tienes?

—Claro. Te la puedo prestar.

—Mañana, cuando soltéis a Himuro, que lo soltaréis, me la pasas, ¿te parece?

Kuga no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Siempre estás tan segura de todo?

—No, no siempre —admitió muy seria—, sólo el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

—De acuerdo. Mañana traeré la peli.

Charlaron un buen rato de temas ajenos al caso. La conversación fluía con naturalidad. Shizuru poseía un fino sentido del humor.

Suzushiro tuvo sus más y sus menos con Himuro. Nada. No soltaba prenda. Se excusaba una y otra vez en la supuesta coartada. Estaba convencido de que le soltarían en cuanto hablasen con Saori. Subió de los calabozos irritada. Al cabo de unos minutos vio venir a Kuga. Menudas pintas traía: sudadera de capucha negra encima de una camiseta de la Velvet Underground con el famoso plátano de Warhol, tejanos rotos y unas Converse de color caqui. Con un cambio de imagen, hasta podría resultar atractiva. ¿Por qué se empeñaría en vestirse con tanta poca gracia?

—No he sacado nada de Himuro. Es tozudo como una mula.

Kuga mordió el bolígrafo y tiró el café a medias.

—Estamos encalladas, y no sé, creo que no vamos en la dirección correcta. Hay algo que no encaja.

—El perfil —aventuró Suzushiro en tono guasón.

—Sí, el perfil y otras cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el móvil? Es que no lo veo por ningún lado.

—El móvil es muy relativo, niña. No tiene porque haber un motivo, Kuga. Hay personas que disfrutan haciendo daño porque sí, porque son malos —la expresión de Kuga sufrió una mutación—. Sí, la maldad es un término en desuso. Se relaciona con la religión y el demonio y demás majaderías y eso ha desprestigiado el concepto, pero existe, y más vale que te acostumbres a ella.

—¿Y crees que Himuro es malo? Pues a mí no me convence esa explicación. Pudo matar a Kana por motivos sexuales. ¿Y Hana? Si ellas no se conocían y no hubo agresión sexual ¿Por qué iba a matarla? No tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Suzushiro.

Takeda dobló el pasillo y se desencajó al encontrarse de frente con Kuga.

—Me he enterado de que habéis tenido un fin de semana movido.

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Ya ha cantado el pájaro?

—No, de momento, no.

—Bueno. Buena suerte, ¿eh? Nos vemos.

Suzushiro que había asistido a la conversación entre sorprendida y divertida, lanzó una carcajada.

—Le gustas.

—Qué va.

—Te digo que sí, vamos que sí.

—Pues lo tiene claro —respondió a bote pronto.

—¿Y eso? Niña, gradúate la vista. Está como un queso el muchacho. Si yo tuviera unos añitos menos le hacía un descosido.

—¿Tiene un gemelo?

—¿Takeda? No, es su primo pero parecen hermanos. Sus padres son gemelos.

Desde su entrada en el cuerpo Kuga había adoptado la prudente medida de evitar los temas personales y no le gustaba nada la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Rumiaba como encauzar de nuevo la charla hacia la investigación, cuando apareció una agente uniformada caída del cielo. Salvada por la campana.

—Kuga, el padre de Morita Hana está aquí. Pregunta por ti. Parece bastante alterado.

—Filtraciones —vaticinó Suzushiro—. Empieza la fiesta.

Suzushiro dio en el clavo. La detención de Sato Himuro había llegado a la prensa por los oscuros cauces de siempre.

—Lo he oído en la radio —gritó Morita Kazuo fuera de sí. Los ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas. La vena del cuello se le hinchó peligrosamente—. ¿Cuando pensaba decírmelo, subinspectora? ¿Es él? ¿Es el cabrón que mató a mi niña? —escupió la palabra. El hombre se estaba viniendo abajo. Kuga decidió que le recomendaría ayuda psicológica, en cuanto estuviera más calmado.

—Sólo le estamos interrogando, Morita-san. Tranquilícese.

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Es su hija la que han dejado muerta como a una perra en un contenedor? No me pida que me calme —elevó aun más la voz. Parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Rompió a llorar con un llanto salvaje y desgarrado, similar al graznido de algún animal. Kuga se acercó a Kazuo a riesgo de que le agrediese y le abrazó. El llanto del hombre cambió, se volvió entrecortado y rasgado, y también más silencioso.

—Morita-san, venga conmigo —susurró suavemente.

Él obedeció. Echaron a andar despacito hacia una sala vacía. Se sentó con la cabeza gacha.

—Dígame la verdad. ¿Es él?

—No lo sabemos, Morita-san. Créame. Lamento mucho que lo haya escuchado en la radio, pero compréndalo, no podemos revelar datos de la investigación que no estén confirmados. De momento, solamente se trata de un sospechoso. Estamos pendientes de comprobar su coartada y su ADN. Cuando tengamos noticias concluyentes, se lo haré saber personalmente. Le doy mi palabra.

—Es usted muy joven, subinspectora, para alcanzar a comprender el dolor de una pérdida, pero tengo la impresión de que es una buena persona. Sólo le pido que haga lo posible por encontrar a ése hijo de puta y que le metan entre rejas. Sólo así podré volver a dormir.

—¿Tiene usted familia, padres, hermanos? Va a necesitar todo el calor que puedan darle.

—Soy hijo único.

—Yo también.

—Hana era toda mi familia, pero tengo buenos amigos que me están apoyando mucho.

—Eso está bien. Me dejaré la piel, Morita-san, para que pueda volver a dormir. Se lo prometo.


	6. ¿Quien Piensa en Natsuki?

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No6. ¿Quién piensa en Natsuki?**

La cárcel de mujeres, situada entre el parque de la Neru y Shimoto, siempre causaba en ella la misma impresión contradictoria, una mezcla inexplicable de temor y atracción. Hacía dos años que no visitaba el recinto penitenciario. La última vez salió llorando a mares y se prometió a sí misma y a Mai que nunca volvería. Lejos de allí se sentía resguardada, segura. Era una falsa seguridad, le recordaba Nao cada vez que salía el tema a colación. La seguridad infectada que nace de la cobardía, de dar la espalda al horror.

—Tienes que enfrentarte a ella —le recomendaba una y otra vez.

Sabía que Nao llevaba razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, luchaba inútilmente contra unos sentimientos que no entendía bien, que pasaban del odio al terror caprichosamente. Por lo menos las pesadillas habían remitido. Ahora la asaltaban muy de vez en cuando.

Su madre estaba más demacrada que la última vez, aunque conservaba su aire distante. Esbozó una sonrisa extraña al verla, una mueca de triunfo que remachó con sus primeras palabras.

—Sabía que volverías.

—Hola, mamá —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Estás muy delgada, Natsuki. ¿No te cuida bien tu amiguita?

—Es mi novia, mamá —replicó con cuidado de no caer en la provocación. Esta vez no le daría la satisfacción de perder los estribos.

—Esto está lleno de tortilleras asquerosas. Dime, ¿no te da asco hacerlo con otra mujer?

—Tú me das asco, mamá —repuso sin alterarse.

Rió sin ganas. Se parecían, por mucho que le perturbara reconocerlo. El mismo color de cabello, la misma forma de la cara y varios gestos dolorosamente idénticos. ¿En qué más se parecían?

—No entiendo que no te gusten los hombres. Parece mentira que seas mi hija.

—Estoy orgullosa de ser lo que soy, y si volviera a nacer, pediría ser igual. Bueno, no, pediría no ser hija tuya.

—¿Aún no lo has entendido, verdad? Tantos estudios y no eres capaz de entenderme. Sólo defendí lo que era mío. Intentaba proteger nuestra familia. Protegerte a ti. Volvería a hacerlo.

—Eres patética. Él no te quería. Estaba harto de ti.

—¡Cállate!

—No pienso callarme. Ya no me das miedo.

Para demostrarlo se inclinó hacia ella. Estaba aprendiendo a manejar sus miedos. El nuevo trabajo en la unidad y las incontables sesiones de terapia daban su fruto. Sabía que era prematuro cantar victoria. Todavía no había desterrado del todo las pesadillas, quizás, como le advirtió Nao, no lo conseguiría jamás.

—No se trata tanto de que lo superes como de que te acostumbres a vivir con ello sin que te haga demasiado daño, sin que perturbe tu vida. Ese es el logro, Natsuki.

Ese era el logro. Casi nada. Su madre había recuperado la serenidad y hablaba de nuevo con su voz grave y lenta. Se había perdido el principio de la frase absorta en saborear su pequeño triunfo.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que si crees que a ti sí te quiere. Tu padre, me refiero.

No se dejaría noquear. Nada de eso. De hecho ya contaba con que se defendiera atacando. Es lo que solía hacer.

—No —admitió tragando saliva—, no creo que me quiera o al menos no lo suficiente. Es el resultado de tu hazaña. Le incapacitaste para quererme.

—Claro, todo es culpa de mamá. Que tú seas una pervertida, que papá no te quiera. Todo es culpa mía. Eso es lo que le ha metido en la cabeza tu abuelo. Asume tus culpas de una vez, Natsuki. Madura.

—Estoy en ello, mamá. Por cierto, he entrado en el cuerpo. Aprobé las oposiciones a subinspectora.

—Luchando contra los malos, ¿eh? Supongo que debería felicitarte.

—Como quieras. Me da lo mismo. No necesito tu beneplácito. No necesito nada de ti.

—Entonces para qué has venido.

—Para asegurarme que sigues aquí, donde te mereces estar.

—No estaré aquí para siempre.

—Ya lo sé. En dos o tres años empezarán a darte permisos, y acabarán reduciéndote la condena por buena conducta. Por desgracia no cumplirás los treinta años de la pena. Así funciona el sistema. Sólo espero que salgas lo más tarde posible, que pierdas la mayor parte de tu vida, que sufras al ver lo bien que le ha ido al mundo sin ti y todo lo que te has perdido. Para cuando salgas serás casi una anciana sin familia ni amigos, una paria social. No tendrás nada ni a nadie, y entonces desearás volver a la cárcel. Te deseo, mamá, todo el sufrimiento del mundo. Ojalá te mueras sola como la perra que eres.

Fuera de los muros del centro penitenciario el aire olía a un invierno que estaba al acecho. Kuga se llenó los pulmones y respiró tan fuerte que su pecho se resintió. Sentía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Por lo menos no había llorado delante de su madre. En realidad no sabía muy bien por qué lloraba, pero tampoco le apetecía analizar sus sentimientos. Estaba harta de buscar respuestas, de intentar encontrar un sentido a las cosas y racionalizar el dolor. Quizás Suzushiro tuviera razón cuando proclamaba la existencia del mal en estado puro. Si todo se reducía a eso, para qué tanto esfuerzo. Basta de pensar. Necesitaba el golpe del viento helado en la cara, la adrenalina adictiva de la velocidad, la atractiva y engañosa sensación de poder dejar todo atrás en cualquier momento con sólo acelerar un poco más. Necesitaba perderse en la piel de una mujer hermosa. Antes de subir a la moto conectó el móvil. Tenía dos mensajes. Uno de Mai recordándole que tenía comida ya preparada en el microondas y un mensaje de texto cuyo número desconocía: _¿Tú también piensas en mí, Natsuki?_ Intrigada subió a la moto. Era el móvil de la unidad, no el suyo particular. Poca gente conocía el número. Muy poca. ¿Sería Takeda? El alma le dio un vuelco. Repasó mentalmente todas las conversaciones mantenidas con su compañero. En ningún momento había pretendido darle esperanzas. Condujo hasta casa, se tomó un vaso de leche caliente y un analgésico y sin tocar la apetitosa comida que Mai había preparado se metió en la cama. _¿Tú también piensas en mí, Natsuki?_ La frase martilleaba en su cabeza. Habría dado un par de dedos del pie por un abrazo de su novia, pero no estaba. Mai y ella habían entrado en una sucesión de desencuentros y ausencias, de caricias que llegaban con retraso y besos con sabor a resentimiento. ¿Quién pensaba en ella?

En mitad de la madrugada se despertó sobresaltada, llorando a lágrima viva, la angustia la ahogaba y no podía articular palabra. Alarmada, Mai encendió la luz y la abrazó.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? Tranquila, mi amor. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Natsuki? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué hago? Dime.

—Nao —logró balbucear sin dejar de llorar.

La mirada de Mai se endureció momentáneamente, asintió resignada y se dirigió al teléfono. Nao llegó en seguida. Mai se retiró. Las dejó a solas en su cama consumida por unos celos que no podía dominar. Siempre Nao. Nao la salvadora. Súper Nao de los santos cojones. ¿Qué pintaba ella en la vida de Natsuki? Le daba miedo preguntarlo. Puso la tele. Teletienda. Fajas milagrosas que eliminan la celulitis. Máquinas para fibrar el cuerpo. Aparatos de abdominales. Antes y después de cuerpos inauditos. La felicidad condensada en una talla treinta y seis. Mai, a cuestas de cincuenta kilos escasos para su metro sesenta y ocho de estatura, debería vivir en el summum de la felicidad. ¿Dónde estaba el fallo?

—¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

La voz de Nao sonó dulce pero firme.

—He ido a Hiroko Ras —musitó abrazándola con desespero. Nao esperó a que se viese con fuerzas para continuar. La táctica funcionó—. Al menos esta vez no he llorado delante de ella.

—Eso está muy bien.

—No quiero ser como ella —rompió a llorar.

Nao la sujetó de los brazos, de forma que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura.

—No eres como ella. No te pareces en nada, Natsuki.

—Si hasta tenemos los mismos gestos...

—Es sólo un parecido físico. Tú no tienes nada que ver con ella.

—¿No? Es un monstruo, Nao, y es mi madre. ¿Cómo sé que no hay dentro de mí una parte de ella?

—No la hay.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque te conozco, Natsuki. Te conozco muy bien.

Había intentado por todos los medios ser la otra cara de la moneda, el reverso del espejo; ser, por sistema, todo lo que ella no era. Por eso eligió entrar en el cuerpo. Para estar en el lado opuesto. En el bando de los buenos. ¿Bastaría? No estaba tan segura como Nao. Ni mucho menos.

—Cógete la baja unos días.

—Sí, hombre. Llevo un mes en la unidad. ¿Cómo me voy a coger la baja?

—Está bien —suspiró—. Creo que sería lo más acertado, pero tú mandas. Tómate esto —extendió una cajetilla de píldoras.

—Los psiquiatras lo arregláis todo con pastillas.

—Y los psicólogos, con cháchara. Tómatelas, cariño. Media por la mañana y media por la noche, al menos durante dos semanas. Necesitas controlar la ansiedad. Puedes empezar ahora. Voy a por un vaso de agua.

Mai tensó la espalda en cuanto percibió el ruido de la puerta. Instintivamente, cambió el canal, por hacer algo con las manos. Nao le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa al pasar por su lado.

—Está mejor —dijo Nao respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada. Mai apenas logró sostener la mirada—. Va a necesitar mucho apoyo —añadió dirigiéndose a la cocina. Las palabras de Mai se abrieron paso por encima del rumor del grifo:

—¿Crees que no la merezco, verdad? Que soy poca cosa para ella. Sé que lo piensas. Lo has pensado siempre. Nina y Midori también lo piensan. Os creéis mejor que yo con vuestros titulitos universitarios.

Nao llenó el vaso hasta la mitad, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta con las manos apoyadas en la encimera. Su rostro traslucía fatiga. La furia de Mai se desplomó de repente. Sus celos e inseguridades se le antojaron ridículos. Nao había acudido en mitad de la noche para atender a Natsuki. Debería estarle agradecida.

—Que tú y yo andemos a la greña no va a ayudar en nada a Natsuki. Si te parece podemos dejar nuestras diferencias para otro momento.

Mai se sentó en el suelo, contra la frialdad de las baldosas, y lloró a placer. La estaba perdiendo. Lo sabía. Tendría que tomar una decisión desesperada. Y pronto, muy pronto. Se lo jugaría todo a una carta.


	7. La Esposa de El Higos

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No7. La esposa de El Higos**

—¿Una noche movida, Kuga? Dile a tu noviete que te dé un respiro, mujer.

La risa de Kanzaki actuó como un revitalizante. A pesar del sueño y el cansancio se alegraba de estar en comisaría y sumergirse en la rutina de la investigación y las bromas de los compañeros.

—Ya le diré que te haga una visita, si andas necesitado.

—Uno a uno, Kuga —contestó entre el coro de carcajadas.

Kanzaki rodeó el escritorio y recogió un expediente camino de la salida. Llevaba uno de sus clásicos trajes oscuros, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un litro y medio de colonia, de calidad, eso sí, que se olía a siete manzanas. Ikeno iba a conjunto con su compañero, también trajeado, aunque menos perfumado. Pensó que tenían más pinta de sicarios de la mafia que de policías. Suzushiro llegó con un humor de perros. Inmediatamente se estableció entre ellas una corriente de solidaridad y de mutuo acuerdo obviaron intercambiar comentarios intrascendentes. Con absoluta parquedad de palabras se dirigieron al coche de Suzushiro, rumbo a entrevistarse con Murasame Saori. Nada de llamadas previas, les interesaba pillarla por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a tramar una estrategia. Suzushiro llamó al timbre sin miramientos. Una, dos, tres veces. Al tercer timbrazo una batería de groserias y maldiciones traspasaron la puerta.

—Ya va. Me cago en _tó._ ¿Qué horas son éstas de dar por culo?

Entre groserias y gritos escucharon un rumor de pasos arrastrados. Murasame Saori descorrió la cadena de la puerta y asomó sus ojos soñolientos por el quicio.

—¿Qué coño quieren? No les he dicho mil veces que no me quiero hacer del club de los lectores ése, _¡qué pesados!_ Que yo no leo. Ya se lo dije el otro día.

Suzushiro mostró la placa. La expresión de Saori pasó del fastidio a la resignación. Abrió la puerta del todo y entró dándoles la espalda.

—Subinspectoras Suzushiro y Kuga ¿Es usted Murasame Saori?

—Sí, señora. ¿Podrían haber venido un poco más tarde, digo yo? Que son las ocho y media de la mañana.

Resultaba sorprendente la naturalidad con la que encajaba la visita de la policía. Estaba molesta porque habían perturbado su sueño, pero no preocupada, tal vez porque la situación no era nueva para ella.

—Bueno, ¿qué? Vamos al tema y me vuelvo a la cama. Hemos _llegado_ de Kansai a las tres de la _madrugáda._ No hay derecho. Ya ven que mi _marído_ no está en la casa —se ajustó la bata rosa y echó hacia atrás un mechón de su pelo negro. Kuga se imaginó sin dificultad el atractivo que Himuro podía encontrar en una hembra como ella. Aun desgreñada y con ojeras se la adivinaba una mujer muy consciente de su feminidad y sus encantos.

—No hemos venido por tu marido, Saori —Kuga pronunció la frase con cierto placer maligno—. Queremos hablar contigo.

La bravuconería se esfumó de sus modales por arte de magia.

—¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

Juntó las manos sobre el pecho en un gesto de protección inconsciente.

Suzushiro tomó el relevo.

—De Sato Himuro.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sato?

—Está en el calabozo, retenido a la espera de pasar a disposición judicial o de ser absuelto, depende. Es sospechoso de dos asesinatos.

Saori palideció.

Pasaron al comedor. La decoración era una mezcla chocante entre un tablao flamenco para guiris y la morada de un narco. El mal gusto combinado con los típicos tics de nuevo rico arrojaba un resultado espantoso. Una foto gigantesca, enmarcada en oro macizo, presidía la estancia. En ella, una Saori sonriente posaba vestida de novia junto a un hombre que hacía honor a su casa: mitad Farruquito, mitad Pablo Escobar.

—Himuro no puede haber _matado_ a nadie. Se lo digo yo. No es de ésos. No tiene pelotas.

Kuga se mordió la lengua.

—¿De qué conoces a Himuro?

—Del barrio —repuso pensativa. Una idea se abrió camino entre el sueño y el asombro—. _¿Para qué han venído a verme?_

—Saori —intervino Kuga—, Himuro asegura que estuvo contigo la tarde del 11 de octubre, que vino aquí, a tu casa, y que se marchó cerca de las nueve. Necesitamos confirmar si Himuro dice la verdad o no. Es muy importante.

—Oigan —se retorció los manos mientras repasaba los objetos del comedor como si hiciera inventario de sus posesiones; la pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas, el home cinema, equipo de música, el sofá de cuero, etc.— Sato es un amigo del barrio, _náda_ más. Yo no sé qué mandanga les habrá _soltado,_ ni caso. Yo soy una mujer _casáda,_ y bien _casáda,_ y El Higos, mi Manu —aclaró— es celoso, celoso, ¿saben? Así que no me metan en un lío, ¿vale?

—En un lío está metido Himuro, no sé si te das cuenta. Estamos hablando de dos asesinatos, Saori —la voz de Suzushiro fue creciendo de tono—. Me importa un carajo en vinagre El Plátanos, El Peras, o lo que sea.

—Tu marido no tiene por qué enterarse —Kuga, de motu propio, se adjudicó el papel de poli buena.

Saori lanzó una carcajada seca:

—El Higos se entera de _tódo._ No se le escapa ni una y ya anda con la mosca detrás de la oreja últimamente y no es que sea malo, pero cuando se mosquea, huye.

—Te lo preguntaré por última vez —insistió Suzushiro—. ¿Estuvo Himuro contigo la tarde del 11 de octubre?

—No. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—¿Estás segura?

—No voy a estarlo.

Kuga y Suzushiro cruzaron una mirada de desaliento.

—Haremos una cosa, Saori. Voy a dejarte nuestros números, si tienes algo qué contarme, lo que sea. Llámame, por favor. Himuro lo está pasando muy mal —Kuga escribió el número y se lo tendió. Sería preferible a dejar una tarjeta de la policía que El Higos pudiera encontrar accidentalmente. Saori cogió el papel de mala gana, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata.

—¿Ya estamos?

—Sí —replicó Suzushiro muy despacio, fijando una mirada gélida en la interrogada—, por ahora.

A mediodía, Suzushiro sugirió que se acercasen al taller ocupacional donde trabajaba Hana. Tal vez alguno de sus compañeros o algún monitor reconocieran la foto. Kuga asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Sabía que debían explorar todas las posibilidades, pero algo le decía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, que miraban en la dirección equivocada. Llegaron al taller hacia la una y media. Un cartel anunciaba el horario: De 09h. a 13h. y de 16h. a 20h.

—Cojonudo —dijo Suzushiro—, está visto que hoy es nuestro día de suerte. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Bueno.

—Hija, lo dices con una alegría.

—La que tengo. ¿Conoces algún restaurante por aquí? Yo es que esta zona no la domino.

—Es verdad. Lo tuyo es el cutrerío. Llamaré a Kanzaki. Es como una guía QDQ. Si hay algún sitio potable por aquí, él lo sabrá.

Kanzaki conocía tres o cuatro restaurantes con una excelente relación calidad-precio. Optaron por un italiano situado a dos calles del taller ocupacional. Kanzaki les recomendó los ñoquis, y de nuevo, acertó de pleno. Apenas atacaron el segundo plato, un delicioso ossobuco, sonó el móvil de Kuga. Era Mai. Suzushiro miró el teléfono y a su compañera alternativamente.

—¿No vas a cogerlo?

Kuga negó con la cabeza y cortó un trozo de carne. El teléfono siguió sonando con una insistencia que, acaso supersticiosamente, revelaba la impaciencia del que llamaba.

—Contesta, por Dios. Me está poniendo de los nervios.

—No me apetece.

—¿Problemas de pareja?

—Problemas en general —resumió de mala gana.

—Mándalo al carajo y enróllate con Takeda. Seguro que ganas con el cambio.

El móvil se tomó un respiro. Suzushiro suspiró ruidosamente mientras contemplaba los contrastes de la luz en su copa de Lambrusco.

—No te metas a casamentera, ¿vale? Déjalo.

—Vamos, niña. Todo el mundo sabe que lo tienes loquito. No me digas que no te gusta.

—Pues no.

—Sí es un amor.

—Todo tuyo, Suzushiro. Con mis bendiciones.

Mai volvió a la carga. Suzushiro expresó su desesperación con otro suspiro. El móvil vibraba y sonaba como en un ataque epiléptico. Kuga retiró el plato y encendió un cigarrillo. Afuera estaba a punto de llover. ¿Por qué estaba creando una situación problemática sin ninguna necesidad? Sólo tenía que hablar con Mai. No podía ser tan complicado. Tal vez ya no tuviera nada qué decirle ¿Se habría quedado sin palabras para ella? Se quitó de encima el pensamiento, como el que se desentiende de un conocido pelmazo, sin afrontarlo, esquivando el mal trago.

Por fin Mai se rindió. La lluvia se materializó en un chubasco tempestuoso.

—¿Quieres postre, Kuga?

—No.

—¿Eres feliz con tu pareja?

Desvió la vista del aguacero para comprobar si Suzushiro bromeaba, si era una táctica suya intercalar preguntas triviales con otras trascendentes sin variar la entonación y sin que viniera a cuento. Su compañera ojeaba la carta de postres, levantó una ceja ante su mirada de desconcierto y sonrió.

—¿Sí o no?

—Pediré flan con nata —repuso Kuga.

La expedición al taller ocupacional no sirvió de gran cosa, al menos desde un punto de vista policial. Los compañeros de Hana se mostraron cariñosos y amigables y profundamente afectados por la tragedia, sin embargo no pudieron arrojar ninguna luz nueva. Nadie en el centro, ni trabajadores ni monitores, reconoció la foto de Himuro. La directora describió a Hana como una chica dulce, trabajadora y buena amiga. Para sorpresa de Kuga, Suzushiro hizo buenas migas con los chicos. Escuchaba con interés las explicaciones sobre el trabajo que realizaban y reía a carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa franca y fresca que no le había oído antes. La observó con atención. Durante el almuerzo, como el que no quiere la cosa, Suzushiro había intentado cruzar la línea que separa el compañerismo laboral de la relación personal y lo había hecho, según su estilo, sin sutilezas, abiertamente. Kuga no se lo esperaba y debía reconocer que había actuado de un modo estúpido e infantil, alzando un muro entre ellas en vez de buscar una forma inteligente de confraternizar con su colega sin hacer confidencias demasiado íntimas. ¿Por qué tenía que comentar sus intimidades? Dijese lo que dijese Midori, estaba decidida a tomar todas las precauciones para salvaguardar su privacidad. Kuga que ni siquiera podía marcarse una historia, emocionante, dramática, o desternillante sobre su salida del armario, porque nunca estuvo dentro, ni medio dentro, ni siquiera con la puerta entreabierta. Desde cría supo que le gustaban las mujeres y jamás hizo nada por ocultarlo. Sencillamente era algo natural en ella, formaba parte de su persona, como el color de su cabello, la tendencia a resfriarse en verano, o la manera de andar. A los veintiocho, desterrados los temores adolescentes y los días difíciles del instituto, tocaba recular, hacer suyas actitudes que antes recriminó a novias, amantes y amigas indecisas, habituadas a llevar una doble vida, a fingir y a mentir a diario.

—No me importa lo que seas, ni lo que te guste —sentenció su abuelo a la salida del cine en el que proyectaban _El Funeral,_ de Abel Ferrara—, pero lleva siempre la cabeza bien alta. No te avergüences de ser quién eres, Natsuki.

Ahora ella era la mentirosa, la cobarde, la que traicionaba sus propios principios y los de su abuelo y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía incómoda en su propia piel.

—... la de veces que se quedaba más rato para echar una mano a un compañero —la directora se secó los ojos por debajo de unas gafas ultra modernas, de un tono azul eléctrico—. Ya le digo, un encanto de criatura —Kuga recuperó el hilo de la conversación demasiado tarde. De todos modos, ya era hora de marcharse. Se despidieron entre los aplausos de los chicos.

—Saori Murasame ha llamado a la comisaría. Preguntaba por ti —informó Suzushiro escuchando el buzón de voz mientras abría el coche.

—¿En serio?

—Parece que se le ha refrescado la memoria. Recuerda que estuvo con Himuro, pero suplica que no se lo digamos al Peras.

—El Higos —sonrió Kuga.

—Lo que sea. Vaya alias más tonto para un pseudo Yakuza —meneó la cabeza y se ajustó el pañuelo del cuello antes de arrancar el motor—. Hemos quedado mañana en el McDonald's que hay junto al la zona Shinjuku. Le tomaremos declaración y santas pascuas. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

—Sí. Me alegro por Himuro.

—Para él, fenomenal, nosotras nos quedamos sin caso, niña. Por si nos has caído. Encima tendré que soportar la chulería barata de Shizuru. Si mañana no aparezco por comisaría puede tratarse de dos cosas: a) Me estoy beneficiando a mi masajista turco; b) Me he colgado de una farola.

—¿Te lo montas con tu masajista? —preguntó en un rapto de curiosidad. Suzushiro cada vez la descolocaba más.

—Algún día de estos, niña. Todo se andará.

Kuga hizo la última parada de la jornada en comisaría. Estaba ansiosa por comunicarle la buena noticia a Himuro. Dribló a Takeda con la mayor habilidad posible. Desde que recibió el mensaje evitaba encontrarse con él. Todavía no sabía cómo afrontar la situación sin herirle. Himuro y el primo de Takeda hablaban de fútbol. Cuando la subinspectora apareció por las escaleras enmudecieron. Himuro se recostó en la pared del calabozo. Tenía mala cara y barba de días que le daba aspecto de sin techo. El hombre que la miraba con la esperanza prendida en los ojos oscuros no tenía nada que ver con el chulo sobre perfumado que salió de su piso con andares de Travolta. Masashi Taito abrió el calabozo y se retiró lo justo para no ser indiscreto.

—Hemos hablado con Saori. Ha confirmado tu coartada.

En un arranque de buena fe, decidió ahorrarle los detalles sobre el tira y afloja con Saori y su negativa inicial a colaborar. No tenía sentido torturarle.

—Lo sabía —sonrió con expresión de chiquillo—, ya te lo dije. Saori me quiere. Yo lo sé, pero el mierda del yakuza maneja más pasta que yo, ¿sabes? Es alguien. Yo sólo soy un muerto de hambre —la alegría se enturbió momentáneamente.

—¿Tú también la quieres?

—Desde los quince años —se rascó la barbilla—. Será ése rollo de que el primer amor no se olvida. Qué mariconada, ¿no? —Rió para disimular el sonrojo—. ¿Tú crees en todo eso?

—Un poco sí.

—Eres buena pava. Fíjate. Quién me lo iba a decir. Una madero legal. Qué cosas, coño. ¿Cuándo podré salir?

—Mañana. Una vez le hayamos tomado declaración a Saori. Antes del mediodía, estarás en casa.

—Llama a mi abogada y dile que llame a mi madre. Que me haga ramen para comer. ¡Ah! Y torrijas con mucha miel.

—Cuenta con ello.

Sonriendo, subió a la unidad. Llamaría a Shizuru y se iría a casa. Necesitaba estar con Mai. Entre la montaña de papeles dispersos de Suzushiro rebuscó el número de Fujino Shizuru. Se acercó a la mesa de Ikeno. Su mítica halitosis le golpeó de frente y se retiró unos pasos.

—¿Ya te vas, Kuga?

—Casi, casi. ¿Me pasas el número de Fujino Shizuru? No lo encuentro.

—Mira ahí, en la lista que está pegada en el ordenador de Kanzaki.

—Gracias.

Deslizó el dedo por los nombres hasta dar con Shizuru. No podía ser. Tragó saliva.

—¿Lo tienes? —bramó IKeno sin dejar de teclear.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí.

Sacó el móvil para comprobarlo, pero en el fondo estaba segura. Había releído el mensaje decenas de veces:

 _¿Tú también piensas en mí, Natsuki?_


	8. El gran álbum

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No8. El gran álbum**

Tal como anticipó Suzushiro, la absolución de Himuro dejaba el curso de la investigación totalmente encallado. Todo el trabajo acumulado había sido en vano. Debían renovar la paciencia (la suya; la de sus superiores estaba al límite de agotarse) y desandar los pasos, examinar las pruebas con ojos nuevos y procurar descubrir dónde estaba el fallo y qué se les estaba pasando por alto.

—¿Qué te pasa en el pie? Cojeas un poco.

—No es nada. Me torcí el tobillo.

Suzushiro removió el café.

—Éramos pocos y parió la abuela.

Kuga giró en redondo y se quedó sin respiración: las curvas perfectas de Fujino Shizuru se movían directamente hacia ella dentro de un traje chaqueta gris de corte impecable. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola baja y nada de maquillaje. Kuga se quedó sin respiración, y sin reflejos, el vaso del cortado resbaló entre sus dedos y se estrelló contra el suelo salpicando las botas camperas de Suzushiro, la papelera, y parte de sus zapatillas deportivas. Shizuru sorteó el pequeño charco marrón que se estaba formando a los pies de la máquina y sonrió. Kuga se disculpó azorada. Con la ayuda de unas servilletas de papel trató de arreglar el desaguisado en las carísimas botas de Suzushiro con mejor intención que desempeño.

—Buenos días. No haré leña del árbol caído, descuidad.

Suzushiro liquidó el café, echó el vaso a la papelera, contempló las manchas de sus botas y enfiló las escaleras. Kuga habría dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. La noche anterior cometió la terrible estupidez de acudir a casa de Shizuru. Buscó la dirección en las páginas amarillas. Fujino Shizuru, abogada. Coser y cantar. Puso rumbo a Les Corts y llamó al timbre, sin ningún plan en mente, guiada por un instinto que la arrastraba y que se negaba a racionalizar. Ni ella misma podía aclarar qué esperaba de la visita intempestiva, tal vez una explicación al mensaje, un encuentro sexual. Fuese lo que fuese, no estaba preparada para el muchacho guapetón que abrió la puerta en albornoz. La subinspectora palideció. Un sudor helado pringó sus axilas.

—Hola —se echó hacia atrás el pelo mojado.

Kuga no acertó a contestar. ¿A qué diablos jugaba Shizuru?

—¿Quién es, Sora?

Había tenido la fugaz esperanza de que al menos ella no estuviera en casa o de que siguiese bajo el agua de la ducha. El ridículo habría sido soportable.

Shizuru apartó al cachas del albornoz. Aún iba vestida de calle. Tenía aspecto de cansada, pero estaba preciosa.

—Natsuki —sonrió como si realmente se alegrase de verla—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa.

—No, yo no... Da igual.

Sora se despidió con un gesto de cabeza desinteresado.

—Pasa, no seas tonta —insistió.

—Ya nos vemos, ¿vale?

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera añadir una palabra, se lanzó a la carrera por las escaleras. La voz de Shizuru sonaba con eco añadido.

—¿Natsuki? ¿¡Natsuki!?

Aceleró aún más la carrera por si a la abogada se le ocurría salir en su busca y en el último tramo de escalones el tobillo derecho se le dobló y cayó de bruces sobre el reluciente suelo de la portería. El dolor intenso no fue obstáculo para que se incorporase inesperadamente deprisa. La vergüenza y el miedo al interrogatorio de Shizuru obraron milagros. Cojeando, salió a la calle y arrancó la moto maldiciendo.

—Anoche nos quedamos a medias, Natsuki.

Shizuru se comportaba con la displicencia del que guarda siete ases en la manga.

—Shizuru...

La abogada se acercó un paso más armada con una sonrisa que presagiaba toda clase de peligros.

—¿Qué?

Kuga retrocedió disimuladamente, mirando de reojo.

—Fue un error presentarme ayer en tu casa. Debí imaginar que estarías acompañada.

—Natsuki, el chico que viste ayer es mi hermano.

—Mira, no importa. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

—Quiero dártela.

Shizuru ya no bromeaba. Su tono y su actitud habían cambiado por completo de la arrogancia y el coqueteo a la más absoluta seriedad. Asió a Kuga del brazo, abrió la puerta del baño con un golpe de trasero y la empujó hacia el interior.

—¿Qué coño haces? —balbuceó al verse aprisionada entre el cuerpo de la abogada y la pared. La sensación era burbujeante y deliciosa. Los ojos de Shizuru la traspasaron. Algo en su mirada, algo indeterminado y narcótico anunciaba placeres y tormentos.

—Lo que las dos estamos deseando, Natsuki.

¿Tan trasparente era? Hasta la tarde anterior ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que Shizuru fuese la autora del mensaje; en cambio, para la abogada, todo había sido evidente desde el primer momento. Shizuru la hacía sentir vulnerable, como de pequeña, cuando su madre la obligaba a dormir con la luz apagada "para que superes tus estúpidos miedos". Escondía una linterna de campaña debajo de la almohada, esperaba a que su madre se acostase o regresara al comedor a ver la televisión y la encendía. Necesitaba aquel débil resplandor amarillo para sentirse segura y poder dormir. Shizuru era la oscuridad y Mai la linterna, un haz de luz protector cuya intensidad parecía debilitarse día a día. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en Mai. La oscuridad la engulló completamente. Se adueñó de su mente y de sus sentidos. Las sensaciones eran tantas y tan variadas que no era capaz de asimilarlas, la desbordaban; el frío helado de las baldosas en los riñones, el goteo de una cisterna en el retrete contiguo que proponía una banda sonora inadecuada, el calor que desprendía Shizuru, sus ojos chispeantes, y sobre todo, sus labios. No estaba preparada para besos como aquellos, besos caníbales que cercenaban su serenidad a bocados. De repente todo cesó. El calor se evaporó, los labios de Shizuru se alejaron de los suyos. Sólo el agua siguió goteando a su rimo monótono. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si temiera que un sol de pleno agosto la cegara. Shizuru sostenía una cartera en la mano. La desdobló.

—Mi hermano Sora —anunció entrecortadamente mostrando dos fotos, una de Sora a solas, y otra en la que estaban Shizuru y otra chica casi clavada a ella. El parecido entre ellos era obvio—. Tengo que ir a por Himuro —se alisó la americana y recompuso el peinado. Kuga no se movió ni un milímetro apostada en la pared con la respiración desbaratada.

—Me encantas —murmuró la abogada a modo despedida y la obsequió con otro beso que dejó a Kuga al borde del desmayo, cardíaca y empapada.

La puerta del baño se abrió un minuto después. Suzushiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa, niña? ¿Estás bien? Te estaba buscando.

—Sí, sí. No es nada. Siento lo de tus botas.

—Procuraré solucionarlo y si no hay solución, vete preparando unos cien mil.

¿¡Cien mil yen's!? El calzado más caro que Kuga había comprado en su vida fueron unos zapatos de tacón para la boda de un amigo de facultad, y los treinta y cinco mil yen's que abonó le dolieron como la extirpación de un órgano vital. ¿Cuánto costaría la cazadora lejana de Armani que Suzushiro llevaba con la elegancia de una modelo? ¿Y los pantalones a conjunto? No quiso hacer el cálculo. Se mareaba. Qué extraños malabares haría Suzushiro con su sueldo para poder permitirse aquel vestuario. Por Dios, estaba rodeada de mujeres bien vestidas. Se miró a sí misma. Definitivamente había menospreciado la importancia de vestir bien. Ya se lo decía Nao, aunque también decía "ése aire medio deshilachado que tienes, vuelve locas a las mujeres". ¿Sería cierto? Con Shizuru había funcionado. Shizuru. Le temblaron las piernas.

—Natsuki. ¿Tú estás bien de verdad?

Era la primera vez que Suzushiro la llamaba por su nombre. ¿Debía hacer lo mismo? Tanto podía tratarse de un descuido como ser el comienzo de una mayor intimidad y no estaba nada segura de lo que prefería.

—Sí, perfectamente. Vamos.

Repasaron una y otra vez todo el material del que disponían.

—Hagamos una cosa —propuso Suzushiro—, yo me centro en Hana y tú en Kana. Exponemos conclusiones y luego cambiamos de víctima. A ver qué tal.

Aceptó. Parecía un buen plan. Se centró en Kana, como un caso autónomo, sin conexión con ningún otro. Durante dos horas no pensó en nada más, ni en Mai, ni en Shizuru, ni en su abuelo, ni en su madre. Sólo en Okamoto Kana. A Suzushiro le sucedió exactamente igual, se sacudió de la cabeza a Vita y al cuellicorto, a su ex y a la creciente preocupación por la frialdad con que la trataba Kanzaki de un tiempo a esta parte. Morita Hana la absorbió totalmente.

Pasadas las dos horas, bajaron los pies de la mesa, colgaron los teléfonos que habían descolgado, vaciaron el cenicero y se frotaron los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Suzushiro con una media sonrisa.

—¿Empiezo yo? —Suzushiro asintió. Kuga suspiró y revisó las notas que había tomado—. Vale: creo que Kana es el centro de caso.

—Eso lo dices porque te has pasado dos horas con la cabeza metida en los informes de Kana, cuando empieces con Hana te pasará igual. A mí también me parece que Hana es el centro del caso y hasta del mismísimo universo.

—No, no es eso. Kana fue la primera víctima. La mató alguien a quién conocía y en quién confiaba.

—Arguméntalo.

—No tenía lesiones defensivas.

—Hana tampoco —rebatió estirando las piernas entumecidas.

—Espera, paciencia. Kana mantuvo relaciones sexuales con su asesino. Según el forense —echó otro vistazo a sus notas— mantuvo relaciones aparentemente consentidas, ya que no hay abrasiones en la piel ni desgarros de ningún tipo, en el lapso de tiempo que cubre las dos horas anteriores a su muerte. He estado en el cuarto de Kana. Era una romántica, Suzushiro. Seguramente creyó haber encontrado a su príncipe azul. Desde el principio, estamos buscando un nexo entre ellas, entre Kana y Hana, y no lo encontramos. ¿No será que sencillamente no existe ningún nexo? Puede que ellas no llegaran a conocerse. Al fin y al cabo, vivían en ciudades distintas, se movían en ambientes diferentes. Físicamente no se parecían en nada. Tú lo dijiste. La pauta tiene dos filos.

—Las dos tenían una discapacidad.

—Es cierto, pero también eso puede ser casual. Hana tenía los rasgos típicos de los síndromes de Down. Kana no tenía ningún rasgo físico que indicase una disminución. No fue a un colegio especial. Le detectaron el retraso a los catorce años, cuando repitió primer año en la escuela por segunda vez. Hana estudió en colegios especiales desde pequeñita hasta que entró en el taller ocupacional. Kana hizo de canguro, limpió casas, etc. Trabajaba en una tienda de golosinas cuando la asesinaron. Sus vidas fueron muy diferentes y sus muertes también.

—Sigue —la alentó Suzushiro.

—El nexo es el asesino. Él podría conocerlas a las dos de un modo diferente, como estuvimos hablando. Se veía en secreto con Kana, la cosa se salió de madre, se puso nervioso y la mató. Probablemente no fue premeditado y sintió arrepentimiento. No buscamos a un psicópata. Creo que Hana vio algo que no debía y se deshizo de ella. Confiaba en él y, como Kana, no sospechó nada. Por eso no hay heridas defensivas. Con todo el desaguisado de heridas post mortem y la recreación de una falsa agresión sexual nos quiso hacer creer que era un psicópata. El hecho de que las dos tuviesen una discapacidad jugó a su favor, marcaba una pauta criminal. En realidad Hana fue un daño colateral. Tenemos que escarbar en el entorno de Kana. Tiene que haber algún rastro de ése novio secreto que cumple los años el 22 de septiembre. Otra cosa, la hermana de Kana, Mitsuki. Las notas de Kanzaki dicen que es una chica inteligente y reservada. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Mitsuki no se parecía a su hermana, era mucho más flacucha y pálida, con un color de tez enfermizo y cejas gruesas como las de su padre. Debajo de ellas, unos enormes y profundos ojos negros transformaban sin previo aviso la fisonomía de un rostro vulgar. En cuanto llegó, ataviada con el chándal rojo del instituto, y cargada con una voluminosa mochila, besó a su padre, cambió unas palabras susurrantes con su madre que seguía en cama amodorrada por los sedantes, saludó tímidamente a las subinspectoras y se atrincheró en su cuarto. Kuga la encontró enfrascada en sus deberes. De fondo, las voces aflautadas de un grupo de pop que conocía de oídas aunque no consiguió recordar el nombre.

Mitsuki no pareció entusiasmada con la intromisión de Kuga.

—No te molestaré mucho —Kuga se anticipó a posibles quejas—, serán sólo unos minutos, Mitsuki. Si quieres, claro. No estás obligada a hablar conmigo si no te apetece.

Se encogió de hombros, dando su conformidad a medias. Kuga pidió permiso para sentarse en la cama. La chica permaneció en la silla, frente al escritorio y al ordenador. En la parte izquierda de la mesa, se apilaban los apuntes, una carpeta abierta y un estuche que imitaba los diseños de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada.

—¿Tienes un examen?

—Un parcial de historia del arte.

—Es una asignatura bonita.

—Sí, está bien.

El cuarto de Mitsuki era un oasis en el conjunto de la casa. Podría haber sido perfectamente una habitación alquilada a una estudiante foránea. Para empezar, no había ni un sólo póster adornando las paredes, ni actores ni cantantes ni deportistas famosos. Blanco inmaculado en todas las paredes. Tampoco fotos en las estanterías atestadas de libros. Kuga hizo un repaso rápido: poesía, novela histórica y gruesos volúmenes de astronomía desgastados por el uso, aparte de los típicos libros de lectura obligatoria en el instituto. Apoyado en el armario descansaba un violín de segunda o tercera mano. En la parte derecha de la mesa, junto a la lamparilla que repartía sombras desiguales, un equipo de música compacto gris sobrio, de baja calidad en forma de platillo volante y un soporte para cedés. El santuario de Mitsuki hablaba de una chica especial, madura para su edad con intereses poco comunes en el ambiente que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué estáis dando en arte? —preguntó.

Mitsuki le tendió los apuntes recelosa.

—El románico.

Kuga deseaba ver la letra de la chica. El ardid funcionó. Desde luego no disponía de tiempo para llevar a cabo un estudio grafológico completo ni mucho menos determinante, pero merecía la pena hacerse una idea general de la personalidad de Mitsuki. De entrada, la mínima distancia del margen izquierdo revelaba unos cuantos rasgos de su personalidad que cuadraban con la imagen que se estaba formando de ella: introversión, timidez, prudencia y tendencia a ser reflexiva. Escribía inclinando la letra hacia la izquierda, en especial en letras como la b, t, d, h, lo que indicaba además de reserva y de nuevo introversión, señales de ocultación. También podría significar cierta frustración afectiva y temor. Kuga notó los ojos desconfiados de la chica clavados en ella y se apresuró a devolverle los apuntes.

—¿Echas de menos a Kana?

Mitsuki parpadeó sorprendida por el giro de la conversación.

—Sí.

No fue un sí rotundo ni empañado de sentimentalismo, fue un simple sí, tibio, desangelado. Decidió escarbar un poco más.

—¿Qué tal te llevabas con ella?

—Normal.

—Cuéntame algo que os gustara hacer juntas.

Mitsuki se removió en la silla.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé. Lo que sea.

—A Kana le chiflaba ir de compras y esas cosas. Yo me aburría bastante. Alguna vez íbamos al cine, aunque casi nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo con la peli.

—¿A ti qué te gusta hacer?

—Tocar el violín, ir al planetario. Es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Una vez la llevé, pero no le gustó mucho. No se enteraba de nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentida de su última frase. Kuga se imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser la vida para Mitsuki, la empollona de la clase, el bicho raro que, para colmo, tenía una hermana mayor con retraso mental. Una hermana muerta que de la noche a la mañana le había robado el protagonismo por la que todos lloraban. El resentimiento de Mitsuki era tan palpable que prácticamente podía masticarse.

—Mitsuki, creemos que tu hermana se estaba viendo en secreto con un hombre. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—No.

—¿Ninguna idea? ¿No te dijo nada?

Meneó la cabeza.

—Se la veía contenta últimamente, pero no me dijo nada, nada concreto.

—Cualquier cosa puede ser importante.

—Me dijo que ella tenía razón, que el amor verdadero existe o una tontería por el estilo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No sentiste curiosidad por saber a qué se refería?

—Kana siempre estaba igual, se enamoriscaba del primero que le daba la hora. Se hacía ilusiones y luego se pegaba el batacazo. Por eso no le hice mucho caso.

—Intenta hacer memoria, por favor. ¿Recuerdas si mencionó algún nombre?

—No.

—En la habitación de Kana no hay nada sobre ése novio secreto. Me cuesta creer que una chica tan romántica no guardase una sola cosa de recuerdo, entradas del cine, algo. Piénsalo detenidamente y dime si hay algún lugar en el que tu hermana escondería algo valioso para ella.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, inquieta.

—Sí, puede que sí. No sé si aún lo hacía. Antes tenía una especie de álbum. El Gran Álbum lo llamaba. Recortaba cosas y las pegaba. Ponía fotos, dibujos o lo que tú has dicho, entradas. Me he acordado por eso, porque cuando fuimos a Port Aventura con los abuelos, pegó las entradas en su libro. También pegó la entrada del concierto de The Gazette en Fukuoka de hace cuatro o cinco años.

—¿Dónde guardaba su álbum?

—Detrás de la lavadora, en la galería. Debajo de una baldosa. No me preguntes por qué —casi sonrió.

—Gracias, Mitsuki. Muchas gracias


	9. La tristeza de las Piscinas

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No9. La tristeza de las piscinas**

El Gran Álbum estaba justo donde predijo Mitsuki. Suzushiro y Kuga se lo llevaron a comisaría con la promesa de devolvérselo a Okamoto Isuke lo antes posible. Allí estaba, en las últimas páginas, un posavasos con propaganda de una cafetería. Debajo, en cuidadosos trazos de bolígrafo rojo, rezaba: primera vez que quedé con él 27-6-2009. La cafetería que se anunciaba en el posavasos, estaba situada en la calle Anko, en la zona Soují.

—¿Qué pinta Kana en un barrio tan elegante y tan lejos de casa?

Kuga meneó la cabeza pensativa.

—Ni idea.

—Habrá que averiguarlo —sentenció Suzushiro descolgando su elegante abrigo tres cuartos de color avellana y corte clásico.

La cafetería en la que Kana y su novio secreto quedaron por primera vez ocupaba un chaflán de la calle Anko con el Paseo de Shou, en plena zona noble de Ueno, flanqueada por una clínica de lujo y una universidad de estudios empresariales tan cara como exclusiva. Aparcaron cerca, frente a la entrada ajardinada de un formidable edificio de ladrillo con amplios balcones y vistas a la piscina comunitaria que en pleno otoño ofrecía un aspecto desolado y melancólico.

—No hay nada más triste que una piscina vacía —murmuró pensando en voz alta.

Suzushiro giró la cabeza por encima del hombro sin dejar de andar.

—Hay millones de cosas más tristes.

—Ya —se esforzó en seguir el paso de su compañera—, ya lo sé, Suzushiro. Las guerras, los niños que sufren abusos, las mujeres maltratadas, las enfermedades incurables, los accidentes de Semana Santa, los bosques arrasados por incendios, los terremotos y tsunamis que siempre azotan a los países más deprimidos. Ya sé que hay millones de cosas más tristes. Es una forma de hablar. Una piscina vacía —siguió Kuga— es triste como lo es una playa cuando se ha acabado el verano, o la plaza del pueblo al día siguiente de las fiestas o las despedidas en una estación. ¿Me entiendes?

—La verdad es que no, Kuga. Una piscina vacía es sólo eso, una piscina que no está llena porque en noviembre no se baña ni Dios. Ya está. Disculpa que yo no vea poesía en una piscina.

Cruzaron el paseo. Un sol pálido y perezoso finiquitaba su jornada. Las puertas de un autocar escolar se abrieron con un chasquido desgastado y dos docenas de niños y niñas pulcramente uniformados descendieron entre empujones y risas.

Llegaron a la puerta de la cafetería. El ambiente era acogedor. Una de esas cafeterías frecuentada por amas de casa treintañeras que bebían tazas de capuchinos, té verde y degustaban bollería baja en calorías. En el hilo musical sonaba, muy de fondo, el saxo de Kenny G.

—Me cuesta imaginarme a Kana en este sitio —comentó Suzushiro.

—Y a mí.

—Soy Lilian, la propietaria. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

Suzushiro le mostró la fotografía. Kana sonreía abiertamente, confiada, en el pequeño balcón de su casa una tarde de verano. Los tirantes del bañador asomaban por debajo de un vestido playero.

—Sí, claro que la conozco. Hace mucho que no la veo. Solía venir dos veces por semana con un hombre. Se sentaban en la mesa del fondo, la que está junto al ficus. Se notaba que estaban enamorados.

—¿Sabe algo de ese hombre? ¿Su nombre, si vive en la zona?

Lilian meneó la cabeza.

—No. Ni idea. De por aquí no creo que sea. Le habría visto otras veces.

—¿Tal vez fuese un médico o un trabajador de la clínica?

—A los de la clínica les conozco. No trabaja allí, seguro.

—¿Y de la universidad?

—No me suena.

—¿Puede describirle? —intervino Kuga.

—Pues... No sé era normal.

—Magnífica descripción —rezongó Suzushiro.

Lilian le dirigió una mirada torva.

—Intente ser más precisa —solicitó Kuga—. ¿Qué edad podría tener?

—Unos cuarenta o así. Era bastante mayor que ella, desde luego.

—Bien —Kuga premió el esfuerzo de la camarera con una cálida sonrisa—. Ahora piense en su aspecto. ¿Era moreno, rubio, con canas? ¿Más bien alto, bajo?

Lilian se concentró.

—Moreno o castaño oscuro. Ni alto ni bajo. Una cosa normal —miró de reojo a Suzushiro que se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario—, ni gordo ni muy flaco. No era feo, pero tampoco llamaba la atención por guapo. Ya saben...

—Normal —atajó Suzushiro.

—Eso es —apuntilló secamente.

—Lilian, ¿sería posible que hablara con un dibujante de la comisaría? Nos sería de gran ayuda si lográsemos un retrato robot de ese hombre. Ni siquiera tendría que desplazarse. ¿Qué le parece?

—Sí. De acuerdo. Cuando quieran.

Perfecto. Dígame qué clase de hombre le parecía. ¿Iba bien vestido, desaliñado, qué?

—Vestía correctamente. Traje y corbata, aunque nada de mucha calidad. Llevaba un maletín. Un ejecutivo no era —sonrió con suficiencia—. Pensaba que sería vendedor de algo, no sé por qué.

—¿Lo ha vuelto a ver?

—No. Desde hace por lo menos dos meses. Puede que más. No lo sé.

Regresaron al coche. Kuga se despidió mentalmente de la piscina vacía. Tardaron treinta y cuatro eternos minutos en recorrer la Shibuya, cruzar la Diagonal y descender por la calle Torima hasta toparse de cara con el centro de la ciudad. Durante el camino, Suzushiro charló por el manos libres con su hija. Así fue como Kuga descubrió que su compañera tenía una hija y que se llamaba Vita.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —propuso Suzushiro antes de entrar en comisaría.

—De acuerdo.

—Esto es otra cosa, hombre —Suzushiro sorbió su bebida—. Un bar como Dios manda: mesas pegajosas, un camarero con mala leche y el gilipollas de turno jugando a la máquina tragaperras. La vida real. Ni más ni menos.

—Sí, ya me ha quedado claro que lo tuyo no es la poesía.

Después del aperitivo concretaron con Shiro, el dibujante, que al día siguiente le acompañarían al bar. Suzushiro hizo las presentaciones. Era un tipo bajito, hiperactivo, en constante movimiento que hablaba y tecleaba a gran velocidad. Después, subieron al despacho de Yuichi para informarle de los avances. Por último, planearon los pasos a seguir en los próximos días y se separaron en el aparcamiento. Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Antes de arrancar la moto, Kuga cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba horas sin comprobar sus teléfonos móviles. En el de la unidad, nada. El personal, en cambio, echaba humo; dos llamadas perdidas de su abuelo, un mensaje de voz de Midori que le recordaba el partido semanal, otro mensaje de voz del ambulatorio de la calle Manso en el que le informaban de un cambio de hora en su próxima visita al ginecólogo, un SMS de Yuu, su mejor amigo de la facultad, sugiriendo que quedasen para cenar el fin de semana y uno de Mai que simplemente decía que la echaba de menos y que no tardase en llegar a casa. La llamó para decirle que iba de camino, se subió la cazadora hasta el cuello, se ajustó el casco y sólo entonces se permitió reconocer que en realidad lo que buscaba ansiosamente era una señal de Shizuru. Mejor, mejor que no la hubiera llamado ni mandado un mensaje. Así sería más llevadero olvidar el ataque loco del baño y regresar a la normalidad con Mai. La normalidad se negaba a regresar así como así. Lo supo en cuanto vio a Mai, sentada al estilo indio, fumando. Llevaba un pijama rosa, muy viejo, y el pelo mojado.

—¿Qué haces fumando, cariño?

Mai había dejado el tabaco dos años atrás.

—Han llamado de un programa de televisión, cariño —parecía a punto de llorar. Se levantó, dejó el cigarrillo y se pegó al cuerpo de Natsuki con un abrazo desmañado—. Por lo de tu madre —añadió con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde. Les he dicho que se equivocaban, que tú no vives aquí, pero...

Kuga se desabrochó la chaqueta y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Dios mío, ¿es que no se van a cansar nunca?

—Han entrevistado a tu madre en la cárcel.

—La muy hija de puta. ¿Les habrá dicho que estoy en el cuerpo?

Kuga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Los objetos invisibles del comedor dieron vueltas y giraron en remolinos. Alargó el brazo a tientas hasta tocar el hombro de Mai y la atrajo hacia ella. Permanecieron abrazadas, en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

—Mi abuelo —dijo de repente sobresaltando a Mai—. Me ha llamado al móvil y nunca lo hace. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Había una llamada suya en el teléfono. Le he llamado. No me lo ha cogido.

Se incorporó de un salto y marcó el número de su abuelo frenéticamente.

—Como le hayan molestado esos cabrones, te juro que...

La voz rota de su abuelo interrumpió el juramento. Lloraba a mares. Apenas podía articular palabra. Kuga sintió como la rabia se expandía por sus venas. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, y cada vez que latía, le provocaba náuseas y un dolor agudo, como la punta de un bisturí, atravesaba su pecho.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Abuelo? Dime algo, por favor. Escúchame. Voy para allá. No tardo nada. Respira hondo, respira todo lo despacio que puedas. Enseguida voy. Tranquilo, abuelo, tranquilo.

Colgó el teléfono temblando.

—Cari, voy contigo.

—No te preocupes. Quédate.

—Ni hablar.

—Pues va. Vístete rápido —respondió levantando la voz sin darse siquiera cuenta.

En el banco de la Rambla del Ravar que quedaba justo frente a su portal dos chicos trapicheaban sin el menor disimulo. Uno de ellos, el que era de procedencia árabe, les saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, Moha —saludó Mai por las dos.

Los restaurantes de comida turca, las carnicerías islámicas y los locutorios estaban abiertos. Había gente paseando, sentada en los bancos, hablando en las puertas de las tiendas y los bares; árabes, pakistaníes, latinos, chicos con peinados rastas y piercings, chicas que buscaban y ofrecían cualquier cosa, chinos vendiendo películas piratas, bailarines de hip hop ensayando su espectáculo, cantautores y poetas en busca de inspiración. Eran las diez y cuarto pero por la actividad que se veía en la calle podrían haber sido las doce del mediodía. Era una de las peculiaridades de aquella parte de la ciudad que más atraían a Kuga, la vida que se respiraba en cada esquina, la promesa de que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Dejaron atrás el centro. En las simétricas calles del Ensanche izquierdo, el Templo se erigía orgulloso apuntando a un cielo saturado de estrellas. La calma se hacía más espesa cuanto más se alejaban del corazón de la ciudad. Pasaron frente al magnífico edificio de Ebisu y el antiguo Hospital de la Cruz Roja. En el Guinardó, Kuga empezó a sentirse en casa. Allí, en las calles empinadas y tranquilas reinaba una quietud absoluta. Por fin, tras una serie de subidas y curvas sinuosas, torcieron hacia la calle de su abuelo. En su barrio, nadie andaba por la calle a esas horas. Tan sólo un par de bares que estaban a punto de cerrar albergaban a los más trasnochadores. La gente de Shinjuku madrugaba para ir al trabajo.

Abrió con su propia llave y entró en casa de su abuelo dando voces.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Abuelo? ¿Abuelo, dónde estás?

El comedor estaba vacío. Se paró en seco, sin saber por dónde buscar. Su respiración resonaba con tanta fuerza que le impedía escuchar nada más.

—En la habitación —dijo Mai.

Kuga corrió por el pasillo. Mai tenía razón. El gemido procedía de la habitación de su abuelo. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, sollozando. De pronto, las prisas se esfumaron. No podía moverse.

El aliento cálido y familiar de Mai abanicaba su cuello.

Nao solía recordarle que el odio es un sentimiento peligroso, castrante, que siempre resta y nunca suma, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba a esos cabronazos insensibles que hurgaban una y otra vez en las mismas heridas sin importarles el dolor que causaban, obligando a las víctimas a revivir la pesadilla una y otra vez. Y por supuesto odiaba a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo. La odiaba con una furia feroz y descontrolada. Sabía que ninguna otra persona podría hacerle tanto daño, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia y esa certeza envenenada lograba que se sintiera más fuerte y poderosa.

—Abuelo —murmuró.

El anciano siguió llorando, sin levantar la cabeza. Su nieta se acercó despacio. Con mucha delicadeza apartó las manos y levantó la cara empapada en llanto. Su abuelo hizo el amago de ocultarse de nuevo, pero Kuga no se lo permitió. Abrazó fuerte el cuerpecillo huesudo, el rostro lleno de arrugas y en ese momento fue consciente de que el día que faltase su abuelo ya no quedaría nadie en la tierra que la quisiera sin reservas, de forma incondicional.

Mai preparó una cena sencilla que comieron los tres en silencio. Después, obligaron al anciano a añadir a la medicación habitual para el azúcar, la artritis, el colesterol y demás, una infusión de valeriana que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Al final, entre quejas, se la tomó y se acostó. Kuga se quedó junto a él hasta que se durmió.

—Eres lo único bueno que tu madre ha hecho en la vida —susurró adormecido.

En la cocina, Mai fregaba y secaba los platos con diligencia. Se le hacía raro verla trajinar en los que fueron los dominios de su abuela con su aspecto andrógino, su parecido a Saki Ryu y la sudadera que le quedaba ancha y corta.

—¿Se ha dormido?

—Sí —suspiró— vete a dormir a casa, si quieres, cariño. Mi antigua cama es muy estrecha y el sofá es incomodísimo. ¿Te pido un taxi?

—Dormiré en el sofá. Estaré bien. Mañana me quedaré hasta que llegue la trabajadora familiar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Gracias, cielo —deslizó la mano por la suave piel de su rostro y le besó la frente.

—Te quiero, Natsuki.

—Lo sé.

Su antigua habitación hablaba de otra Kuga Natsuki, de muchas en realidad, superpuestas unas a otras, contradictorias a veces. La Natsuki niña que llegó a Shinjuku después de la Gran Tragedia, conmocionada, incapaz de articular palabra. Otra Natsuki, ya más hecha, igualmente callada y huidiza, con serias dificultades para sostener la mirada, pero algo más asentada y segura bajo el cobijo protector de su abuelo. La Natsuki adolescente, inquieta, ansiosa, rebelde, y la Natsuki de su última época en aquella habitación, la veinteañera reciente que necesitaba salir del barrio, respirar, liberarse de los prejuicios y las sentencias moralistas de su abuela y que acabó marchándose un jueves de primavera entre los reproches de la abuela y las lágrimas del abuelo. Un año y medio después llegaron las anchoas y la grotesca muerte de la abuela.

Kuga se ofreció a regresar al piso familiar.

—No, hija, no. Tú tienes tu vida y tienes que vivirla. Soy muy mayor para andar viendo jovencitas desnudas por la casa, podría darme un lerele.

La habitación todavía guardaba buena parte de sus secretos; cartas de amor, libros lésbicos que leía a escondidas en busca de personajes que sintieran lo mismo que ella sentía; una pulsera que le regaló Nao y que juró que no se quitaría nunca; y un par de discos de las Spice Girls que no mostraría a sus amistades ni bajo tortura. La cama era aun más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Lo mejor sería quedarse ovillada en un rincón, sin moverse demasiado. Cada vez que daba una vuelta estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo o de dejarse los dientes en la pared. Se esforzó en dormir, limpiar su mente y prepararla para un sueño reparador. Justo cuando lo estaba consiguiendo el pitido de un mensaje hizo que diera un respingo en la cama. El teléfono de la unidad. O Suzushiro o Shizuru.

 _No puedo dormir por tu culpa, preciosa._

Shizuru.

Kuga cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas humedecieran su antigua cama.


	10. Locura transitoria

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No10. Locura transitoria**

Había sido una mala idea. Una idea nefasta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. A lo hecho, pecho. Tampoco podía dejar las cosas así. No, señor. Suzushiro se removió en la cama. Tenía un espantoso sabor en la boca. La imagen de Vita sentada en el suelo del baño, temblando, con la mirada perdida en las tuberías y los brazos ensangrentados aterrizó de nuevo en su cabeza.

—¡Vita! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Vita! ¿Qué has hecho, mi amor?

Se había abalanzado sobre su hija arramblando con toallas que pilló al vuelo. La envolvió y la abrazó desesperadamente. Las heridas eran superficiales, un ramillete de arañazos repartidos por el antebrazo y los muslos. Los dientes de Vita castañeaban de forma escandalosa. Suzushiro habría dado los dos pulmones porque su niña dejase de temblar. No la soltaría. Si la abrazaba el rato suficiente, si le transmitía todo el amor que sentía, tendría que dejar de temblar a la fuerza, se pondría bien y volvería a ser la chica equilibrada y feliz de antes. Lo cumplió, la acunó entre sus brazos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que le dolieron los músculos y se le durmió medio cuerpo.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Fue cuanto dijo Vita. El agua de la ducha se llevó por el desagüe los restos de sangre, pero los rasguños seguían allí. Suzushiro era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ellos.

Una vez lavada y vestida, con las heridas desinfectadas y ocultas, casi parecía ella misma.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Vita?

Procuró desterrar el tono de interrogatorio policial. Su hija se quejaba a menudo de que la trataba como a una sospechosa. Vita tardó casi un minuto en responder. Parecía estar recabando fuerzas.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con una voz pequeña, quebrada.

Suzushiro respiró aliviada.

—Quizás no sea la mejor noticia, pero...

No supo como continuar sin herir su sensibilidad.

—Su mujer también lo está —añadió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Vaya con el cuellicorto, es todo un semental.

Vita la fulminó con la mirada.

—Perdona. Sigue, hija.

—Está de tres meses. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Dice que no encontraba el momento decírmelo, el muy cerdo.

—Pero sí encontraba el momento de echarte un polvo.

—Sí —miró al suelo avergonzada—. Soy una imbécil, mamá. Tenías razón.

—Hubiera preferido no tenerla, créeme.

—Me ha dicho que... que... que... —empezó a temblar de nuevo— que me dará dinero para arreglarlo. Para arreglarlo —repitió entre el llanto y una risa histérica—. ¿Por qué quiere el hijo de esa vaca burra y el mío no? ¿Por qué? Yo le quiero. ¿Es que eso no cuenta nada?

No tenía respuestas que aplacasen el dolor de su hija. Se sintió impotente y fracasada. Su cometido era proteger a Vita, aunque ella se creyese una adulta hecha y derecha, y había fallado estrepitosamente. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo y en compadecerse de sí misma que descuidó a su hija, no descodificó las señales a tiempo. Vita se durmió a eso de las once. En la calle soplaba un aire que rasgaba la piel. El cuellicorto y su prole vivían en la parte antigua del Clot, en un edificio rehabilitado de pocas plantas, encima de una heladería. Aparcó en el vado de un taller mecánico y marcó el número de su teléfono móvil.

—Soy Suzushiro Haruka, la madre de Vita —se oyó un ruido en la línea—. ¿Sigues ahí, Yuzukin?

—¿Qué quiere? —susurró.

—Estoy en la puerta de tu casa. O bajas o subo a tomar el café con tu mujer. ¿Qué me dices? Te doy exactamente cinco minutos —colgó y recostó la cabeza en el asiento. La migraña acechaba a la espera del momento justo para noquearla. Que se pusiera a la cola.

El cuellicorto apareció al cabo de dos minutos. Miró a derecha y a izquierda y se frotó las manos. Suzushiro se hizo cruces una vez más de que su hija se hubiese enamorado de aquel tipejo insustancial. ¿Qué era lo que Vita buscaba en un hombre? Estaba en la edad de experimentar, de cometer locuras, de trasnochar y arrasar en las fiestas universitarias. Ya tendría tiempo para la monotonía y la falsa seguridad. Encendió las luces dos veces. Yuzuke parpadeó deslumbrado y caminó hacia el coche sin dejar de mirar hacia el balcón del primer piso, temeroso de que su señora se asomara a cotillear. Abrió la puerta del coche y subió a toda prisa.

Suzushiro accionó un botón y los seguros de las cuatro puertas se cerraron automáticamente. El cuellicorto miró a su alrededor desconcertado.

—Oiga, ¿qué está haciendo? Está loca.

—Eres un campeón, ¿eh, Yuzukin?

—Esto es entre Vita y yo. Ya he hablado con ella. Sabe que puede contar conmigo, que la ayudaré con lo que sea.

—¿No me digas? ¿Te refieres a que vas a darle dinero para quitártela de encima a ella y a tu hijo? ¡Vaya! Qué buena persona eres.

—¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —se pasó la mano por el pelo, agobiado—. No puedo dejar a mi mujer.

Suzushiro se movió con tal rapidez y habilidad que Yuzuke no intuyó lo que iba a ocurrir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, para entonces tenía la pistola de la subinspectora empotrada en los testículos.

—Por... por... por fa... por favor...

—Por favor, ¿qué? —aumentó la presión del cañón en la entrepierna. Su rostro pasó del habitual tono cetrino a un blanco desencajado—. Ni se te ocurra dejar a tu mujer. Pero qué digo, los mamones como tú nunca lo hacen. Yo te comprendo, en serio. Sé lo aburrida que puede llegar a ser la vida matrimonial. Siempre lo mismo, año tras año. Apetece un poco de diversión, savia nueva. ¿Por qué no? Sé que estás hasta las pelotas de tu mierda de vida, de la oficina, de tu mujer que ha echado barriga y caderas y a la que le duele la cabeza cada dos por tres, y de tus hijos respondones, atontados con los video juegos y los ordenadores, pidiendo ropa de marca y modelos de móviles que cuestan un riñón para un empleadillo como tú. Te mereces algo bueno. Un bomboncito como Vita. Joder, Yuzukin, debes ser el puto George Clooney de la oficina. ¿A qué sí? Tirándote a una universitaria de diecinueve años —la presión del arma se volvió insoportable. La cara y el cuello de Yuzuke se tiñeron de un granate casi púrpura—. No dejes a tu mujer, mierdecilla, porque te juro que si vuelves a acercarte a mi hija, te vuelo los huevos. ¿Estamos? Créeme por Dios que lo haría con mucho gusto. No voy de farol, Yuzukin. Ah, y métete tu puñetero dinero por donde te quepa. Vita no necesita nada de ti. Largo —apartó la pistola. En la junta de las dos perneras, donde estuvo el cañón, se extendía una mancha de orina húmeda y maloliente—. ¡Lárgate ya, que me estás apestando el coche! —desbloqueó los seguros y le empujó hacia la puerta. Yuzuke, la miró fugazmente, con expresión aterrorizada y salió del coche a trompicones.

Al día siguiente lucía un sol esplendoroso. Suzushiro y Kuga llegaron a comisaría casi a la vez. Kuga se despojó del casco y bajó de la moto.

—Vamos al bar. Necesito que me eches un cable.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

Caminaron en silencio.

—Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto —observó Suzushiro.

—He pasado mala noche.

Suzushiro removió el café hasta marearlo. Kuga esperó a que rompiera el hielo. Tomó nota mental de poner las cosas en claro con Shizuru y llamar a Morita Kazuo para informarle de las novedades de la investigación.

—Querría que hablaras con mi hija.

Kuga no disimuló su sorpresa.

—No recuerdo que me la hayas presentado.

—Tiene problemas. Problemas serios.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

Suzushiro hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena. Arrimó su silla a la de su compañera y en voz muy baja le hizo un resumen de la situación.

—Siento muchísimo por lo que estáis pasando Vita y tú, pero yo no ejerzo como psicóloga. No soy la persona adecuada. Puedo recomendarte a alguien, si quieres.

—Sí, vale, pero habla tú con ella antes, aunque no sea como psicóloga. Necesito entender lo que le ocurre, Natsuki. Por favor.

—Pero...

—Te he visto hablar con los testigos. Se te da muy bien escuchar, sabes cómo llegar a la gente. Y me fio de ti —añadió con voz ronca.

—Está bien —apoyó la mano en el hombro y lo apretó suavemente—. Lo haré. Hablaré con ella.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —Suzushiro bajó la mirada acuosa hasta la mesa.

Shiro, impaciente y nervioso, llevaba en la sangre cuatro expresos y prácticamente botaba por encima de los ordenadores.

—Menuda puntualidad, chicas. No tengo todo el día —rezongó jugueteando con las llaves de su coche—. Conduzco, yo —avisó.

Ni Suzushiro ni Kuga objetaron nada. Cruzaron una mirada humorística y le siguieron a distancia prudencial.

—A éste que le pasa, ¿no se ha tomado la medicación de la mañana? —farfulló Suzushiro—. Y no nos llames, chicas —levantó la voz para hacerse oír—. No somos azafatas del _Un, dos, tres,_ chato.

En su segunda conversación Lilian no se mostró más precisa que en la anterior. Shiro, cuyo mal humor se esfumó en cuanto puso manos a la obra, era un genio en su campo. Sacaba oro de donde no había ni carbón. Vaguedades tales como "nariz normal" o "forma de cara no muy redonda" se traducían en su ordenador en rasgos sorprendentemente definidos. Su talento no pasó desapercibido para Lilian.

—Es maravilloso lo que hace —le dedicó una sonrisa acaramelada. Shiro respondió con un desmadejado movimiento de hombros, aunque se notaba a una legua que no era inmune a los halagos, y menos si provenían de una mujer.

—Bueno, bueno. Que esto parece _Love Story_ —cortó Suzushiro—. ¿Diría que se parece poco, mucho o bastante al sujeto, Lilian?

Lilian sostuvo la mirada de Suzushiro, respiró hondo y contempló de nuevo la recreación a ordenador del rostro del sospechoso.

—Bastante. Claro que es un tipo muy normal —repuso con aire desafiante.

—Qué le vamos a hacer —replicó apoyando una mano en la silla de Shiro y desplazando el peso en la pierna contraria—. Es más fácil cuando el sospechoso es pelirrojo, o tuerto, pero no siempre tenemos tanta suerte. Imprímeme un retrato —pidió a Shiro—, iré a dar una vuelta por aquí.

—No está terminado protestó el dibujante.

—Da igual.

El sol andaba jugando al gato y al ratón. Se escondía detrás de una nube gris y fría que cubría la parte alta de la ciudad, y de repente un golpe de viento seco y potente desbarataba peinados y derribaba las bicicletas aparcadas delante de la universidad privada. Suzushiro se subió el cuello de la cazadora. Valía la pena realizar un poco de trabajo de campo, y de paso, despegarse de Lilian y su insoportable simpatía. Lo sentía por Kuga que tendría que aguantar el flirteo entre el dibujante y la camarera. Para eso era la diplomática de las dos. La verdad es que no se guiaba por un plan determinado, la idea era ir un poco a al azar, entrar en tiendas y establecimientos de los alrededores, por si sonaba la flauta. Sin querer estableció un paralelismo con Vita y el cuellicorto. Un calor picajoso se esparció por las manos y los pies. Se esforzó en racionalizar la ira. No debía confundir sus sentimientos personales con el caso. Vita no era una chica con retraso de un barrio humilde. Disponía de toda las facilidades del mundo para encarar su vida hacia el bienestar. Su padre era un reputado arquitecto y su madre subinspectora de homicidios. Tenía en su mano toda los medios del mundo para no verse enredada en un embarazo no deseado, pero todo aquello; los estudios, el ambiente de bonanza económica, y los caprichos que su padre le concedía (contra la voluntad de Suzushiro), no habían servido de nada: Vita se había colgado de un tipo cobarde y soso y no había sabido (o querido) evitar un embarazo inoportuno. Cerró los ojos una vez más ante la alarmante posibilidad, se negaba a admitir que Vita pudiera recurrir a un truco tan antiguo y despreciable para retener a un hombre. A primera hora de la mañana, decidió hablar con Minato y exponer la situación. Su ex marido lloró acongojado a través del teléfono y prometió estar en casa antes de que ella se marchase a trabajar. Llegó a las ocho menos veinte, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo que ya era más cano que rubio, revuelto. Se abrazaron largamente. Suzushiro se vio acometida por un espiral de sensaciones, unas viejas y casi oxidadas, y otras nuevas. Se habría quedado el resto del día entre sus brazos.

No.

Se habría quedado el resto de la vida.

Un escalofrío de placer corrió por su espina dorsal como un ejército de hormigas entrenando para la maratón olímpica. Minato en casa, rodeado de las cosas que antes eran de los dos, y lo mejor de todo, estaría allí cuando ella volviese del trabajo, como antes. Sabía que era imprudente y absurdo dejarse llevar por fantasías romanticonas y, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de evitarlo, al menos, durante un rato. Luego, inevitablemente, la realidad la tumbaría de un revés, pero de momento pelotearían amistosamente, como dos tenistas momentos antes de iniciar un partido crucial.

En la media hora siguiente se pateó todo tipo de establecimientos sin ningún resultado destacado. Las dependientas miraban el retrato y negaban con la cabeza una tras otra. Suzushiro se dio una tregua para fumar un cigarrillo y entró en una copistería, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Sí, sí que le conozco —dijo el hombre sencillamente, ignorante de la importancia de sus palabras. La subinspectora le miró fijamente para calibrar la veracidad de lo que decía. El hombre, al filo de la jubilación, se ajustó las gafas resbaladizas sobre una nariz demasiado pequeña y parpadeó varias veces. Suzushiro sabía por experiencia que los testigos potenciales se crecen y tienden a exagerar si son demasiado conscientes de la importancia de su testimonio.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con despreocupación—. Cuénteme.

—Vino a hacerse unas tarjetas. Tarjetas de visita —especificó señalando las tarjetas de muestra expuestas en un panel—. Creo recordar que eran de médico.

—¿Eran de médico? —repitió cuidadosamente las palabras.

—Me refiero a que no parecía médico. ¿Entiende? Conozco a un buen montón. Esto está lleno de clínicas y hospitales privados y muchos me encargan sus tarjetas de visita, ¿sabe?

—Ya. Y él no era como ellos. ¿Es lo que intenta decirme?

—Eso es. Mire —se inclinó hacia delante y Suzushiro olió su aliento a tabaco—, lo sé seguro porque le pregunté por la especialidad, la especialidad médica, digo, y se me quedó mirando con cara de bobo. Tuve qué decirle si era cardiólogo, urólogo, pediatra o qué. Se puso nervioso, como si no supiera qué decir, y entonces dijo "¡ah, sí! Urólogo. Trabajo en Ueno". ¿Se da cuenta, subinspectora?

—Sí. Ueno es una clínica de oftalmología y un urólogo es un especialista en los riñones y el aparato urinario.

—Correcto —dijo sonriente.

—¿Y usted qué hizo?

—¿Yo? Hacerle las tarjetas como él quería. A mí me da igual, mientras me pague. Le hice cien, creo, me las pagó por adelantado y vino a recogerlas al cabo de un par de días.

—¿Recuerda el nombre?

—No, lo siento. Hace unos meses de eso.

—¿Guarda usted alguna plantilla de las tarjetas que le encargan?

—Sólo en el caso de que sean clientes fijos que vayan a querer tarjetas con cierta regularidad, ¿comprende? No sería muy práctico guardar encargos pequeños como el de ese señor.

—Por casualidad no pagaría con tarjeta de crédito.

—Era una cantidad pequeña, lo dudo.

Sakomizu se acarició el barrigón de Buda.

—Es arriesgado —dijo al fin—, pero no creo que tengamos muchas más opciones. Ya sabemos lo que sucederá: toda clase de locos llamarán diciendo que el del dibujo se parece a su vecino, a su padre o a su ex marido y más con una cara como ésta que hasta podría ser cualquiera de la comisaría. Hablen con el Gabinete de Comunicación, que mañana aparezca el retrato robot en todos los periódicos y en los telediarios.

Kanzaki pasó como una exhalación dejando su rastro de colonia. Apenas saludó a Suzushiro con un cabeceo rápido. Se prodigó más con Kuga a la que dedicó una sonrisa y un golpecito en la cabeza.

—¿Qué cojones le pasa? Que yo sepa no le debo nada —rezongó Suzushiro.

Kuga se encogió de hombros y tiró suavemente de ella.

—¿Un café?

Suzushiro meneó la cabeza distraída.

—Si le meto más cafeína al cuerpo, me dará algo.

Kuga fue a por su enésima dosis. Junto a la máquina de bebidas, Masashi Takeda se rascaba la barbilla imberbe.

—¿Cola o agua? Difícil decisión bromeó Kuga.

Takeda sonrió. Su sonrisa rebosaba miel suficiente para endulzar el desayuno de toda la ciudad. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Qué estúpida. Takeda no había escrito el mensaje, pero estaba colado por ella. Resultaba dolorosamente evidente. De pronto se sintió torpe y nerviosa, se vio a sí misma diciendo "podemos ser amigos" y se sintió aun peor; vulgar, condescendiente y falsamente generosa ofreciendo un premio de consolación que nunca consuela a nadie. Takeda clavó en ella sus magníficos ojos verdes.

—Que poco te veo.

—El caso nos lleva de cabeza.

—Ya —se hizo un silencio denso—. El viernes que viene hay una cena, no sé si habrás visto los carteles. Los colgaron ayer.

—Si, me suena haber leído algo.

—¿Vas a venir? No puedes perderte a Yuichi imitando a Raphael. Es insuperable.

—¿Yuichi? Anda, ya. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Te lo juro —levantó las palmas de las manos—. Pregunta a quién quieras. ¡Eh! Y puedes traerte a tu novio.

—Qué generoso, Takeda.

—Lo sé —se decidió por una Coca-Cola. Introdujo las monedas en la máquina y guiñó un ojo—. Soy un tipo enrollado. Bueno, ¿te apuntas?

—Lo pensaré.

—Ah, tengo una cosa para ti —fingió un aire despreocupado y apartó la mirada hacia el refresco—. Luego si eso, pásate y te lo doy.

—¿Para mí?

Takeda echó a andar hacia atrás, levantando la lengüeta de la lata.

—No te emociones demasiado. Es una chorrada.

Sonrió y se giró justo a tiempo para no empotrarse con la pared. Kuga volvió a la unidad con aire pensativo. Cuando se sentó frente a su compañera cayó en la cuenta de que al final había vuelto sin el café que tanto necesitaba. Lo sopesó un segundo y decidió copiar a Suzushiro en su freno a la cafeína.

—Muy bien —el tono edulcorado de Suzushiro no admitía dudas; hablaba con su hija—. Hasta luego, cielo —colgó con un suspiro y se pasó las manos por la cara dos o tres veces.

—¿Cómo está Vita?

—Mi ex está con ella. Parece algo más tranquila. No sé. No es que quiera presionarte, Kuga, pero cuándo te iría bien hablar con ella.

—¿Te parece mañana?

—Estupendo.

—Cuéntame tu teoría.

—Tampoco es tanto como eso. Son más que nada, ideas sueltas —Kuga bostezó. Sentía los ojos arenosos y el pecho cargado. Necesitaba dormir de un tirón, sin pensar en nada—. A ver, lo de las tarjetas presuntamente falsas me choca. ¿A ti no? —Suzushiro cabeceó afirmativamente—. Tiene que tener un sentido —se levantó y rodeó la mesa y a Suzushiro que giró el cuello para seguirla en sus idas y venidas.

—Quédate quietecita, niña, que me mareas.

Haciendo caso omiso, siguió paseando.

—Lo único lógico... —se detuvo en seco y apoyó las manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia delante. Suzushiro aspiró un agradable y sutil aroma a algo indefinido.

—¿Qué perfume usas? Huele muy bien.

—Será el _body milk_ —aclaró—. Es el que compra mi pareja, uno natural, de té verde o algo así.

—¿Tu novio te compra el _body milk?_ —abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Dónde has encontrado a ese tío, Kuga, en Marte?

—Volviendo a lo nuestro —inconscientemente se separó de la mesa y se repantigó en la silla—. Creo que es un impostor, un farsante.

—¿Un estafador?

—No, no necesariamente. Al menos no en un sentido económico. Además, las familias de Kana y de Hana no son adineradas. Estaba pensando más bien en una persona insatisfecha con su vida, alguien cuyas expectativas no se han visto cumplidas, que cree que merece más y que no pierde ocasión de hacerse pasar por lo que no es.

Suzushiro pensó de nuevo en el cuellicorto y revivió el bochornoso episodio de la noche anterior. Ahora sabía, después de menoscabar el término durante años, lo que era la auténtica locura transitoria: es cuando encañonas las partes íntimas del amante de tu hija. Deberían ponerlo en un manual de psicología.

—¿Me escuchas?

—Te escucho.

—Tratamos con un asesino que sufre serios problemas de autoestima, por eso necesita una vida de fantasía, se hace tarjetas falsas en las que figura como urólogo, pero eso no es suficiente, tiene que haber algo más, una realización más profunda de su fantasía. ¿De qué te sirven las tarjetas sino las muestras a nadie?

—Y como es natural, no iría repartiendo tarjetas falsas entre sus amistades y conocidos, ¿no?

—Lógico. Y eso sugiere...

—Una vida paralela y por tanto un móvil de asesinato bastante consistente. Tal vez Kana descubrió el pastel.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. La cuestión es hasta dónde llegaba esa doble vida y sobre todo qué pinta Kana en las zonas de Souji.

—Es hora de saberlo —sentenció Suzushiro descolgando el teléfono.

Kuga aprovechó la conversación de Suzushiro con el padre de Kana para hablar a su vez con Comunicación. El dispositivo para la publicación del retrato robot estaba listo. Aparecería en todos los informativos y en las ediciones de los periódicos del día siguiente. Ya sólo cabía esperar.

—Kuga —la puerta se abrió con un chirrido desagradable. Mei, hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si masticase limón—. Han venido los de la tele. Quieren verte.

Durante un instante, permaneció inmóvil, clavada a la silla, incapaz de reaccionar, cuando lo hizo su expresión se había transfigurado.

—¿Quieren verme? —se levantó de un salto—. Pues me verán. Ya lo creo que me verán.

Suzushiro tapó el auricular con la mano.

—¿La tele? —preguntó perpleja, pero Kuga ya había salido en tromba seguida de Mei—. ¿Pero qué...? —una voz llegó amortiguada a través del teléfono—. Perdone, Isuke-san, dígame.

"Los de la tele" eran un cámara melenudo de aspecto desaliñado y expresión alelada, una adjunta de producción que parecía sacada del Vogue y un reportero muy joven.

—Buenos días —empezó la Barbie trajeada de producción—. Soy Aihara Sumin, adjunta de producción de Tv20. Nos gustaría entrevistarte, Natsuki —le tendió la mano que se quedó suspendida en el aire. Su sonrisa flaqueó—. Sabrás que vamos a emitir un reportaje sobre "La asesina del cumpleaños" dentro de nuestro espacio _"Crímenes famosos"_ y nos interesa mucho conocer tu versión de los hechos.

—En primer lugar —se inspiró en Suzushiro para hacer acopio de una mordacidad y un empaque que no le eran propios— no me tutee, ni me llame por mi nombre. En segundo lugar, dígale a Jesucristo Superstar que apague la cámara. Esto es una comisaría de policía y dudo que tengan permiso para grabar.

La adjunta hizo un gesto y el barbudo apagó la cámara al instante. Curiosamente, el reportero no abría boca.

—Si emiten alguna imagen grabada sin permiso, se enfrentarán a una demanda del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía —no tenía ni idea de si lo que estaba diciendo era correcto desde el punto de vista jurídico. Evidentemente, ellos tampoco lo sabían, y como farol, cumplía su función—, y por último les voy a pedir amablemente que se larguen. No voy a concederles ninguna entrevista ni ahora ni nunca, y eso es, por supuesto, extensivo a mi abuelo.

Takeda y otros dos agentes doblaron el chaflán, camino al aparcamiento, reían despreocupados.

—Comprendo que este tema sea desagradable para ti, para usted —corrigió atropelladamente—, pero su testimonio es vital. La hija de una asesina convicta es ahora subinspectora de homicidios. No me negará que es una noticia jugosa. ¿Qué recuerda de todo aquello? Su madre dice que es lesbiana porque se traumatizó. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

Las risas cesaron en seco, como arrancadas de cuajo de las gargantas de los agentes, Kuga se quedó paralizada. El reportero dio un paso atrás; el cámara melenudo miró de reojo a los policías tratando de calcular los daños. Barbie mantuvo el tipo, aunque no pudo evitar un temblor en las manos. Con notable presencia de ánimo, Takeda, tras cruzar una mirada rencorosa con Kuga, se acercó a los periodistas. Echó los hombros atrás y se tocó la porra.

—Disculpen. ¿Tienen permiso de la Jefatura para estar aquí?

—No —admitió Barbie.

—Pues entonces, hagan el favor —señaló a la calle—, y si vuelven háganlo con los permisos pertinentes. Buenos días.

Kuga entró en comisaría casi a la carrera. Takeda esperó a que los periodistas se marchasen y se unió a sus compañeros. Se sentía como si le acabase de pasar por encima un tren de mercancías.

—¿Has oído eso, tío? —dijo el más gordo—. La nueva es bollera. Nunca lo hubiera dicho. Si parece normal, no es fea ni nada.

—¿No es la que te tiene loco a ti, Takeda? —preguntó el otro en un tono de fingida inocencia.

—¿Se lo montará con La Marquesa? —insistió el gordo relamiéndose.

—Porque no os vais a tomar por culo, subnormales.

Takeda giró en redondo y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—No sé porqué se pone así.

—Porque no se va a comer un rosco —sonrió el gordo y rompieron a reír camino al coche patrulla.

—Querrás decir que no se va a comer un bollo —replicó su compañero entre carcajadas.


	11. It could be sweet

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No11. It could be sweet**

Se atrincheró en el baño. No es que fuese el mejor refugio. En realidad no había un lugar en la tierra lo bastante bueno para esconderse. Ni siquiera a lomos de su moto llegaría donde no pudieran alcanzarla los recuerdos. La atraparían, cuando se confiase y bajase la guardia sin querer, caerían sobre ella como una manada de lobos famélicos, y aunque lograse zafarse temporalmente de recuerdos y pesadillas, los malditos tiburones de la prensa, o el escritor de turno, o el guionista carente de ideas propias, revolverían en sus heridas sin el menor pudor. Nunca se acabaría. Nunca. Suzushiro estaría buscándola. No le quedaban fuerzas para quedarse en comisaría. Necesitaba respirar. Se lavó la cara con demasiado brío, hasta enrojecerse la piel, y salió del baño mirando a todos lados como un ladrón de pacotilla. Lo último que le faltaba era una escena con Takeda. Anduvo deprisa hasta la unidad. Suzushiro la miró intrigada.

—Me ha surgido un contratiempo familiar —se excusó. Recogió el bolso y la chaqueta y se marchó dejando a su compañera con cara de idiota.

—¡Kuga!

La subinspectora se paró en seco a pocos metros de hacerse a la calle. Se volvió despacio, sin atinar con la sonrisa que le quedó como descolgada, flácida, perdida en las comisuras de los labios. Mei sí sonreía como es debido detrás del mostrador. Agitó un sobre blanco, rectangular.

—Takeda dejó esto para ti. Me encargó que te lo diese —caminó uno o dos pasos vacilantes, hacia el mostrador.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Esta mañana. Anda, cógelo —Mei, tan servicial, tan tercamente amable, se estiró por encima del mostrador hasta desmadejarse en una postura absurda que la obligó a acelerar el paso y recoger el dichoso sobre antes de que la policía uniformada se dislocase el hombro. Murmuró un "gracias" desganado y por fin ganó la calle.

Suzushiro seguía con la idiotez pegada a la cara desde la sorprendente espantada de Kuga. Meneando la cabeza incrédula llamó al hogar de los Okamoto. Isuke-san prometió consultar a su esposa el motivo por el cual su hija podía haberse desplazado a Souji. Llamó al cabo de tres minutos escasos; una clienta de la tienda de chucherías en la que estaba empleada Kana trabajaba como auxiliar para un dentista del Paseo de Shou. Según le contó Isuke-san a quién a su vez, se lo contó su esposa entre el sopor de los calmantes, la mujer tenía una buena relación con Kana y la había animado en numerosas ocasiones a acudir a la consulta para solucionar sus padecimientos con la muela del juicio (previa promesa de una importante rebaja en el precio), y al fin, Kana había aceptado. Suzushiro preguntó el nombre de la clienta, pero ni Isuke-san ni su esposa lo conocían, sólo sabían que vivía cerca de la tienda, en el centro de Sasazuka.

Mientras Suzushiro debatía qué hacer, si aguardar al día siguiente para hablar con la ex jefa de Kana o ir por su cuenta, Kuga marcaba el número de teléfono de Nao.

—¿La doctora Yuuki, por favor?

—Hoy pasa consulta hasta las ocho. ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado?

Lo pensó.

—No, gracias. Da igual.

En el teléfono de Mai saltaba el contestador automático. Colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje. Consiguió hablar con Midori y se citaron en el gimnasio. Unos cuantos raquetazos le vendrían de perlas para sacudirse la tensión. Kuga llegó antes. Mientras esperaba, abrió el sobre que Takeda había dejado para ella. Era un cedé. Al menos no había tenido la ocurrencia de escribir una carta de amor o regalarle un anillo. Con letra pulcra y clara, Takeda había escrito: "Para Natsuki, con cariño". Midori pasó dos veces al volante de su destartalado jeep color militar. Nao solía bromear llamándolo "el trasto de la guerrilla". Midori se negaba a desprenderse de él a pesar de las constantes reparaciones y de las ocasiones en las que la dejaba tirada en los lugares más recónditos. Después de una tercera vuelta logró aparcar a varias calles del gimnasio. Dobló la esquina resoplando, con la mochila echada al hombro, la falda tejana larguísima casi rozando el suelo y una chaqueta del arco iris con capucha.

—Lo siento. Es que no hay manera de aparcar en esta mierda de ciudad —se abrazaron y sonaron varios besos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un cedé. Me lo ha regalado un compañero.

—¡Un cedé! —rompió a reír—. Hace años que nadie me graba cedés con canciones románticas. ¡Qué bonito! Un poco infantil, pero bonito.

—A lo mejor no son canciones románticas, todavía no lo he escuchado.

—No, claro —entraron en el gimnasio y les sacudió el familiar olor a cloro y sudor—, serán discursos de Hugo Chávez. Tienes unas cosas...

Llegaba la hora de la verdad. Si lo contaba, si pronunciaba el nombre de Shizuru fuera del ámbito policial, se vería obligada a admitir sus sentimientos; las emociones desordenadas y confusas tomarían forma y habría que empezar a ponerles nombre. Lo contó todo. Con pelos y señales, sin omitir ningún detalle. Se negó a pasar por alto el bochornoso episodio en casa de la abogada ni el escarceo, al día siguiente, en el baño de la comisaría. Midori escuchó atentamente entre resoplidos y vigorosos movimientos de cabeza.

—Es como si dos fuerzas muy poderosas tirasen de mí, cada una en una dirección. Por un lado, Mai, que es un cielo, que me quiere y es leal y dulce y ha estado a mi lado en los malos momentos, y por otro, Shizuru que la miro y me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

—Natsuki eso tiene un nombre: encoñamiento.

—Es más que eso. Me gusta cómo me mira y cómo su sonrisa se va formando muy despacio hasta que estalla de repente y te deja noqueada; me gusta hablar con ella, su sentido del humor, su sarcasmo. A veces es directa como un zarpazo y otras se pone juguetona y me desconcierta, me sorprende a cada cosa qué dice o hace. Creo que eso es lo que me pierde. La sorpresa, la chispa.

—¿Mai ya no te sorprende?

—Supongo que no —admitió casi en un susurro.

—Una abogada buenorra y un compañero guaperas que te tiran los trastos. Esto de ser madero no es tan aburrido, Natsuki.

Se despidieron en la puerta del gimnasio.

—Midori, no sé qué hacer. Me siento muy mal.

—No te precipites. Tómatelo con calma. Es normal que estés confusa.

—Hace dos días le estaba recriminando a Nao lo que hace con Nina. ¿Y yo qué coño estoy haciendo?

—Nao es un putón. Tú sólo estás hecha un lío.

Suzushiro se perdió dos veces antes de dar con la dirección correcta. Siempre que se aventuraba por zonas periféricas acababa extraviada en algún polígono perdido y mal iluminado que ponía los pelos de punta. La culpa, por supuesto, era de Kuga por no estar allí, guiándola en el laberinto indescifrable del extrarradio. Se lo haría pagar, vaya que sí. Con tantas vueltas inútiles el atardecer se le había echado encima. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho cuando distinguió el neón de colorines que anunciaba la tienda de golosinas. Apresuró el paso. Sólo faltaría que la excursión fuese en vano. Ardía en deseos de ventilar el trabajo y regresar a casa. ¿Minato se quedaría a cenar? Haría que se sintiera a gusto. Nada de reproches ni puyas. Se mostraría agradecida por su colaboración, conciliadora y cariñosa sin parecer sexualmente desesperada, aunque esto último no estaba demasiado segura de poder cumplirlo.

Estaba sexualmente desesperada.

Había que recular mucho para encontrar, desdibujado entre la bruma del olvido, a su último amante. Amante, ¡ja! La palabra le sonaba melodramática, como si ella fuese Madame Bovary y no una simple cuarentona a la que han substituido por una cría de buen ver. Definitivamente, lo de amante le venía enorme al amigo del amigo de unos amigos que acabó en su cama en los compases finales de una cena-fiesta con exceso de vino y Martini seco. Él había insistido en repetir velada, pero Suzushiro no vio la necesidad de reincidir en un error que a todas luces fue producto de la soledad y el alcohol. Desde entonces, pasado un año largo, nada de nada. Abstinencia monacal y larguísimas madrugadas a solas con un vibrador doble que era una delicia, pero que tenía en su contra, la mala costumbre de no regalar abrazos después del orgasmo, de no repartir besos ni contar chistes, de no pronunciar jamás, el muy rancio, una palabra bonita. Luego estaba Terim, el masajista de los viernes. Un turcazo tremendo, tan amable como inaccesible. La miraba con el mismo deseo con el que miraría a un buzón de correos.

La que fuese durante dos años jefa de Okamoto Kana miró a Suzushiro de arriba abajo.

—Estoy cerrando.

Suzushiro reconoció a la propietaria de la tienda por la minuciosa y ocurrente descripción de Kanzaki, quién se encargó de hablar con ella en el curso de la investigación:

—Es una tía bajita, con unas tetas que llegan a Panamá, cara de bulldog estreñido y una mala leche que te cagas. Vamos, tú comparada con ella eres la mismísima Mary Poppins.

Como echaba de menos a Kanzaki. No es que Kuga estuviera mal, ni mucho menos, pero añoraba a su compañero, la confianza y el entendimiento casi telepático que habían logrado con los años y el apoyo que se habían brindado el uno al otro en los momentos más complicados. En los meses de la basura de su matrimonio, y especialmente durante el arduo proceso de divorcio, Kanzaki ejerció de paño de lágrimas, de confesor, de todo un poco. Sin él, la oscura y posesiva depresión que la atrapó, habría acabado por devorarla.

—Sólo será un momento —aseguró Suzushiro mostrando su identificación.

—¿Es por Kana otra vez? Ya vino un policía muy moreno hace semanas. Le conté lo que sabía. Qué más quieren que les diga. Nunca la vi con ningún hombre, ni me habló de nadie. Yo no fomento esa clase de confianzas con mis empleadas.

—Señora... —consultó su bloc— Mizue, tengo las mismas ganas que usted de llegar a casa, se lo aseguro. Lo vamos a hacer fácil, yo pregunto y usted contesta. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes nos vamos a cenar.

La mujer la miró con expresión avinagrada. Cerró la caja y dobló los brazos en compás de espera con un aire ligeramente retador que enervó a Suzushiro. Suspiró y se encomendó a La Santa Paciencia. Kuga habría manejado con mano izquierda a la a la pechugona. Seguro.

—¿Conoce a una clienta habitual que trabaja como auxiliar de dentista en una clínica dental de Souji? Parece ser que tenían buena relación con Kana.

—Sí. La madre de los trillizos. Vive aquí al lado. Dos porterías más allá —señaló la calle.

—¿Sabe su nombre?

—No. Pero no creo que haya muchos trillizos en el edificio.

La señora Mizue miró el reloj sin ningún disimulo. Suzushiro barajó dos opciones; fastidiarla un poco más por el puro placer de ver contraerse su cara de bulldog con problemas de esfínter, o dejarlo correr y dedicarse a la madre de los trillizos que con seguridad aportaría datos más relevantes para el caso. Decidido, la fastidiaría. Porque sí, por Kana a la que explotaba a cambio de doscientos yen's la hora sin contrato, porque le daba la gana de fastidiarla y porque podía.

—¿Cuántas tardes a la semana libraba Kana?

—Dos —repuso de mala gana—, los lunes y los jueves. Esas dos tardes viene la chica.

—¿Qué chica? —preguntó la subinspectora desconcertada.

—La ecuatoriana que tengo en casa. Así redondea las horas. Ahora con todo esto de Kana, voy de culo. Aún no he encontrado a nadie. ¿Lo puede creer? Luego dicen que hay paro. Si al final tendré que contratar a otra ecuatoriana.

De pronto se sintió agotada, incapaz de seguir mirándola a la cara, de escucharla un segundo más.

—Es todo. Buenas noches.

La humedad pegajosa lo envolvía todo. El asiento de la moto estaba empapado. Una de las ventanas de Shizuru se iluminó. Desconocía la distribución del piso, más allá del recibidor, aunque estaba casi segura de que había encendido la luz de su dormitorio. Su imaginación se disparó. _Ya vale, Natsuki. Ya vale. A casa._ Sería lo correcto, lo cabal, incluso lo fácil; ser la mujer avestruz, negar las emociones y simular que todo marchaba bien con Mai, que nada había cambiado, pero la curiosidad podía más que el sentido común. Las farolas de Los Jardines de Meiling lanzaban fulgores fantasmales que al fundirse con los desiguales círculos de niebla, creaban la ilusión óptica de pequeños ovnis. Aseguró la moto y por segunda vez llamó a la puerta de la abogada. En esta ocasión, la recibió en pijama y zapatillas. De esa guisa parecía más frágil y accesible, y de algún modo, Kuga se convenció de que el pijama equilibraba sus fuerzas, pero el equilibrio se desvaneció pronto; el tiempo que tardó Shizuru en desenfundar una de sus sonrisas volcánicas.

—¡Qué sorpresa!

Como siempre, tuvo la sensación de haber llegado tarde al reparto de cartas, de tener la mano perdida antes de empezar la partida.

—¿Está tu hermano?

—No.

—¿Vive contigo?

—Normalmente, no.

No insistió. La curiosidad la estaba devorando, ansiaba detalles suyos, conocer sus gustos, saber qué libros leía, el contenido de su nevera, si usaba lencería. Quería saberlo todo de Shizuru. Absolutamente todo. Llenarse de ella. Archivar para siempre en la memoria el aroma de su pelo. De un vistazo dedujo que la abogada era una mujer de gustos más atrevidos de los que le atribuía. Por lo menos así lo atestiguaba la decoración pop, con toques kitsch del comedor. Se había figurado su casa mucho más clásica, sin asomo de aquella profusión de color y cuadros de Warhol y Kandinsky. Le gustó. La estancia era divertida sin dejar de ser elegante. Sonaba, muy de fondo, _It Could be sweet_ de Portishead. Uno de los temas favoritos de Nao. La diabólica coincidencia la descolocó por completo.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo, Natsuki?

—No, no, gracias.

—Bueno, siéntate. No te voy a cobrar.

Se aposentó tímidamente en una esquina del mullido sofá de cuero. Shizuru se sentó a una distancia prudencial.

—Tenemos que hablar, Shizuru. Hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿No irás a decirme que eres hetero, verdad? —alzó las cejas cómicamente—. Estoy harta de tías que te comen a besos y luego te salen con que son heteros de la muerte.

—No, no. No es eso.

—Tienes pareja —afirmó.

—Sí.

—Es bastante corriente. No es para que pongas esa cara, cariño.

—No parece que te afecte mucho.

Kuga se sintió dolida por el tono desenfadado, y ridícula porque su decepción era demasiado evidente. Shizuru se encogió de hombros.

—Es que es un problema tuyo, no mío, Natsuki.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sales con alguien?

—¿Yo? —se rió—. No.

—Qué raro.

—Que tiene de raro.

—Quiero decir que... No sé... Una chica como tú...

—¿Cómo soy yo?

—Lo sabes muy bien, vamos. Seguro que tienes espejos por aquí. Es raro que no salgas con nadie.

Shizuru soltó una carcajada y de repente, sin tránsito previo, adoptó una expresión muy seria.

—Si no salgo con nadie es porque no es tan fácil encontrar a una mujer que me guste de verdad y con la que además de sexo pueda compartir algo más, una mujer a la que me apetezca conocer a fondo. A ti me apetece conocerte a fondo, Natsuki.

Shizuru también deseaba saberlo todo de ella. Conocerla a fondo. Demasiadas coincidencias. ¿O sería una manera elegante de decir que quería llevársela a la cama? No estaba segura, pero en todo caso estaba firmemente dispuesta a no caer, o en el peor de los casos, a caer con honor, plantando cara, como Rocky Balboa. Nada de arrojar la toalla en el primer asalto.

—Continúa, Natsuki. Has venido a decirme que quieres mucho a tu chica y que lo del otro día fue un error. Lo entiendo. Por mi parte, tan amigas.

—Yo no he dicho eso. No sé lo que siento, Shizuru —reconoció en un rapto de sinceridad—. Creo que aún la quiero, pero no sé si sigo estando enamorada de ella, y... —procuró apartar la mirada para no perder el control. Mao, salpicado de colores, sonreía burlón desde la pared— y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero no sé si eso es suficiente como para echarlo todo por la borda. No se merece que le haga daño.

La cantante de Portishead, ¿cómo diablos se llamaba?, deslizó un susurro desgarrado.

—Sé que estás deseando que te bese y yo estoy deseando hacerlo. Eso sería perfecto para ti. Te pondría las cosas muy fáciles. Hasta ahora yo he dado todos los pasos. Ahora te toca a ti currártelo un poco. Sólo faltaría que luego me echaras en cara que tú estabas tan feliz con tu chica y yo me metí por medio. Haremos una cosa, Natsuki. Me voy a poner guapísima y saldré por ahí, a ver si encuentro una chica mona, aunque luego no me apetezca nada conocerla a fondo. Tú, vete a casa, haz el amor con ella mientras piensas en mí, y luego pregúntate si se lo merece.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Soy abogada, licenciada en golpes bajos con matrícula de honor.

La maldita canción terminó por fin. Seguía sin recordar el nombre de la cantante, y se obstinaba en no preguntárselo a Shizuru.

—Tengo que irme.

Se puso en pie tan deprisa para dar fe de sus intenciones, que se trastabilló.

—Como quieras.

Kuga le dedicó una mirada rabiosa.

Shizuru no tenía ninguna intención de salir a ligar para cumplir su amenaza. Estaba agotada. Se quedaría en casa, cenaría una sopita, y se acostaría. Al día siguiente la esperaban en el juzgado a primera hora. El timbre del teléfono frustró sus planes. Lo dejó sonar un par de veces, por si era Natsuki. A la tercera contestó:

—¿Hija?

—Hola, mamá —se dejó caer a peso sobre el sofá.

Su madre parloteó durante diez minutos despotricando de todo el mundo, desde el presidente del gobierno, a las vecinas, sin olvidar a su hermana de Fujisora. Shizuru la oía de fondo, como el que oye llover desde el interior de una cafetería, como un rumor lejano, monótono y casi tranquilizador. Hasta que atacó el trillado tema de sus relaciones sentimentales.

—No sé si te acordarás de él. ¿Sabes quién te digo, Shizuru? El hijo de la señora Akko, el que se divorció de aquella chica con pinta de pelandrusca, que tuvieron un niño rubio muy mono que no se parecía en nada a él y que...

—Sí, mamá. Sé de quién me hablas. Se llama Osuke.

—Pues ése. Me pregunta por ti cada vez que me ve, que si tiene muchas ganas de verte, que si a ver si tomáis un café una tarde. Está loquito por verte.

—Lo del café te lo estás inventando. No me lo creo.

—Como me lo voy a inventar —el tono de su madre se elevó a través de la línea.

Shizuru apartó el inalámbrico del oído.

—Inventándotelo —rebatió serenamente.

—Bueno, el caso es que le di tu número. A ver si...

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —bramó—. No tienes ningún derecho, mamá —bajó la voz—, ningún derecho. No voy a quedar con Osuke, al menos no en plan cita. Me gustan las mujeres, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir. Soy lesbiana, bollera, tortillera. Llámalo como te dé la gana.

—Ay, no digas tonterías. Eso es antinatural, Shizuru.

—Lo que es antinatural es tener que escuchar estas idioteces después de trabajar once horas y defender a tipos con los que no quisiera cruzarme por la calle.

—En el bufete de tu padre sigue habiendo un sitio para ti.

—No me interesa el derecho mercantil, mamá. Me aburre. Tengo que dejarte. He de preparar la vista de mañana.

—Hija, estás a tiempo de convertirte. De ser normal. Aún eres joven.

—Al Islam me voy a convertir.

—No lo digas ni en broma, que me sube la tensión.

—Bollera y musulmana, sería la hostia —rió—. De verdad, mamá, hablamos mañana que estoy muy cansada.

—Bueno. Que se ponga tu hermano.

—No está y no me preguntes si va a venir a dormir porque no lo sé. Es imposible saberlo, igual viene a desayunar con una peluca azul. Yo qué sé. Cada día es una sorpresa.

—Tú con tus ideas raras y tu hermano medio loco. ¡Qué habré hecho yo mal, Dios mío!

—Habla con él, a ver si te lo aclara. Como tenéis una relación tan estrecha.

—¿Con Sora?

—No, mamá. Con Dios.


	12. Medidas desesperadas

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **No12. Medidas desesperadas**

—¿Qué? —Kuga se detuvo camino de la cocina, con el plato vacío de raviolis en la mano y una genuina sorpresa en el rostro—. ¿Te has inseminado, así por las buenas, sin contar conmigo para nada? Mai, ¿estás loca o qué? Te has metido en el cuerpo el semen de un tipo. ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así?

—Lo dices como si me hubiera acostado con un tío. Sólo es un proceso médico, Natsuki, nada más.

—Dime que hay una cámara oculta, por favor. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad.

—Debí consultarte, pero ha sido un impulso y...

—Y una mierda un impulso. ¿Me tomas por imbécil? No te inseminan por la cara, como el que va a cortarse el pelo. Han tenido que hacerte pruebas médicas previamente. Llevas tiempo con esto, Mai. ¿Cuánto exactamente?

—Unas semanas —musitó.

—Estupendo. Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer.

—Podrías alegrarte y criar el niño conmigo, si es que sale bien. Ni siquiera es probable que me quede embarazada al primer intento.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Tener hijos y comprar un coche familiar y enfangamos en una hipoteca a cuarenta años? Lo siento yo no quiero vivir así.

—Tú quieres ser una súper poli, conducir tu Harley y tener novia eternamente. Tienes que madurar, cariño. Empezar a asumir responsabilidades.

—¿Qué tipo de responsabilidades? ¿Las que tú me quieres imponer? Comprar pañales en el xxxstock y jugar a ser una familia normal, pero moderna. Yo no necesito nada de todo eso, ni casarme, ni ser madre, ni tengo ningún interés en reproducir a escala lésbica el patrón de vida heterosexual porque se supone que es el correcto.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Midori. Se te está pegando sus gilipolleces radicales.

—Lo que más me duele es que lo hayas hecho a mis espaldas.

—Sabía que dirás que no. Ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad de decir que sí.

—Esta sí que es buena. No me estás dando ninguna oportunidad, Mai, me estás tendiendo una trampa, una puta encerrona. O me obligas a vivir como tú quieres, o qué ¿o lo dejamos? No sé si esto es un plan de fuga, un ultimátum, no sé qué es, pero sé que no estoy dispuesta a tragar.

—Claro, siempre se trata de tus necesidades. ¿Y qué hay de las mías? Quiero ser madre, formar una familia, y quiero que lo hagamos juntas, mi amor. Lo que pasó en tu familia te ha marcado. Es lógico, puede que por eso te asuste...

—Ni se te ocurra pretender psicoanalizarme.

—Es verdad. La psicóloga eres tú. Yo sólo sirvo para vender palomitas.

—Deja de compadecerte tanto y haz algo. Estoy cansada de oírte lloriquear. Dijiste que querías estudiar magisterio. Pues hazlo. Haz algo que te llene de verdad.

—Tú no te enteras de nada, ¿verdad, Natsuki? —las facciones de Mai se desencajaron—. No te enteras de una mierda.

—Ilumíname.

—Lo de querer estudiar magisterio, fue para ganarme tu respeto y para que estuvieras orgullosa de mí. A mí no me interesa ser maestra. Soy una conformista. Nunca tendré un máster como Midori o tú. Si mi futuro pasa por trabajar en los multicines toda la vida, no hay problema. Estoy conforme. La cuestión es si tú también lo estás, si te vale o si necesitas a alguien distinto, más ambicioso, más inteligente, lo que sea. Estoy harta de sentirme mal por ser como soy, por tener el trabajo que tengo. A ti te parecerá una mierda trabajar en un cine pero a mí me gusta.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que tu trabajo sea una mierda, Mai? Recuérdamelo.

—No lo dices, pero lo piensas. Tus amigas también lo piensan. Lo sé. Piensan que no soy lo bastante buena para ti.

—Mira, todo eso da igual. Me trae sin cuidado lo que piensen mis amigas y las tuyas, que dicho sea de paso, tampoco es que me adoren. La cuestión es si tú y yo queremos las mismas cosas y, sobre todo, si podemos cubrir las necesidades de la otra. Hasta hoy no estaba segura. Ahora ya no me cabe ninguna duda de que no. Tú no tienes por qué renunciar a la maternidad, ni yo tengo por qué vivir una vida que no es la mía. No es justo para ninguna de las dos.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Mai perdió pie y su voz se quebró—. ¿Qué me dejas? ¿Eso significa, Natsuki?

—Creo que sí —contestó dando un portazo salvaje.

Suzushiro dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor y colgó la gabardina en la percha. La lámpara pequeña que ocupaba su espacio junto al sofá del comedor estaba encendida. El rincón de Minato. Las piernas le flaquearon. Desde que su marido se marchó de casa aquella luz raramente se utilizaba, ni Vita ni ella solían sentarse en el butacón vacío. Si por casualidad su hija estaba en casa, lo que sucedía pocas veces, el recibimiento se limitaba al tímido fulgor azulado del ordenador de Vita que dibujaba una rayita finísima de luz a través de la puerta de su cuarto. O eso, o la oscuridad fangosa desparramada por toda la casa.

—Hola —logró decir a duras penas desde el pasillo, avanzando hacia el comedor.

Armó una sonrisa que se desmadejó en cuanto vio a Minato sentado en su butacón, con los pies encima del taburete, el periódico en el regazo y el televisor muy bajito, y a Vita, en su sillón, arrebujada leyendo una novela de Norman Mailer. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si él aún la quisiera. Como si Vita no hubiese perdido la cabeza por un cuellicorto cualquiera. Por un momento, todo pareció igual que antes, justo hasta que Vita bajó la novela y alzó los ojos apagados y rodeados de oscuras ojeras.

—Hola, mamá —procuró sonar alegre, dejó el libro en el sofá y le estampó un beso rápido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor? —preguntó Suzushiro tratando de adoptar a su vez un aire de naturalidad.

—Estoy mucho mejor, mami. Más tranquila —repuso Vita.

—Estupendo, cariño.

—Voy a darme un baño.

Suzushiro, Vita y Minato cruzaron una mirada a tres bandas; la de Suzushiro rebosaba aprensión. ¿Debía pedirle a su hija que no se encerrase en el cuarto de baño, como de cría? Eso sería un gigantesco paso atrás hacia la normalidad, pero tenía miedo, un miedo atroz de perderla, de que esta vez la expresión del dolor y la impotencia no se quedase en unos simples arañazos.

—Buena idea —dijo aunque pensara justamente lo contrario.

Una vez en la puerta de Shizuru, las dudas se abalanzaron sobre Kuga. ¿Habría salido a ligar por ahí un jueves? ¿Y en caso afirmativo, tendría una invitada entre las sábanas? Pegó el oído a la puerta. No se oía nada. Contó hasta diez y se lanzó. Shizuru tardó en abrir. Antes de hacerlo, aplastó el ojo contra la mirilla y se lo restregó a fondo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Kuga no pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en la cara soñolienta de la abogada. Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, arrepentida de no haber salido corriendo detrás de ella. Se vio de refilón en el espejo de la entrada. Estaba horrible.

—Shizuru, soy yo, Natsuki.

—Un momento.

Corrió al baño, se enjuagó la boca con elixir bucal de menta y se cepilló los dientes, se peinó y se quitó un par de legañas. Por último, se aplicó una dosis mínima de perfume en el cuello, muñecas e ingles. Cuando por fin abrió, Kuga estaba sentada en el escalón, con la mano en la barbilla, contando las rayas de las baldosas.

—¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí, subinspectora?

—¿Vengo en mal momento?

—Eso depende. Es un poquito tarde, Natsuki.

—Lo sé... ¿Estás... estás sola?

—Sí —sonrió condescendiente—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Follarme hasta que me desmaye —pidió abalanzándose sobre su boca.

Suzushiro y Minato esperaron a que corriese el agua de la ducha para intercambiar opiniones.

—¿Cómo la has visto, Minato?

—Rara. Quiere hacer ver que está bien, pero no lo está.

Descorchó una botella de vino blanco seco, llenó dos copas y le tendió una. Fue una buena táctica de distracción para alejar a los pobres tomates de la tortura a la que los estaba sometiendo su ex marido. Minato poseía la extraña habilidad de preparar una comida de mariscos soberbia, sin embargo, por motivos paranormales, estaba totalmente incapacitado para cocinar los platos más simples.

—Voy a conseguirle ayuda profesional.

Minato sorbió el vino.

—Me parece bien. Pásame la factura. Yo me ocuparé. ¿Y del embarazo qué hay?

—Todavía no lo hemos hablado. Lo mejor será que aborte.

—No me hace mucha gracia —Minato torció el gesto—. Si nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, Vita no existiría.

—No es lo mismo para nada. Nosotros nos queríamos, teníamos planes en común. Ese farsante no quiere a Vita, sólo se la tira.

—Tendrá que decidirlo ella, Haruka, que no se te olvide.

Poco a poco, abordado el tema de Vita, se relajaron, alternando silencios cómodos con comentarios inofensivos, sin ninguna carga de veneno. A lo largo de la velada, la subinspectora recordó uno a uno todos los motivos por los que se había enamorado perdidamente de Minato y olvidó todas las razones que le llevaron a aborrecerle. A las doce pasadas, Vita bostezó y anunció que se iba a dormir.

—No hace falta que me hagas de niñera mañana, ¿vale papá? Pienso ir a clase. Estaré bien.

Sus padres se miraron.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si.

—De acuerdo —concedió Minato poco convencido.

—Buenas noches —besó a sus padres.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Que descanses, hija.

A solas, sucumbieron a un extraño episodio de incomodidad temporal. Minato lo resolvió sirviéndose una copa.

—¿Te pongo un bourbon, Haruka?

Un bourbon, un batido de lechuga o un chupito de Fairy vajillas. Lo que fuese menester. Cualquier cosa que prolongase la presencia de Minato en casa. Cualquiera. No le apetecía nada beber, pero bebió, a sorbos enanos para que durase más. Minato también bebió por beber, sin apetencia ninguna, un trago largo que nublase el sentido común lo antes posible, un antídoto fulminante a los deseos locos de besar a su ex, o bien, en el peor de los casos, un trampolín que lo impulsara definitivamente a perder el sentido. Julieth estaría dormida. Con el vaso en la mano, se acercó al ventanal. El asombro por haber abandonado a una mujer tan maravillosa como Haruka, crecía a la par que su erección. Bebió un poco más. Fuera, la oscuridad cómplice del jardín en el que tantas noches hicieron el amor, para escándalo de su vecino, miembro destacado del Opus Dei. Ella se levantó, dejó el vaso en la mesilla y caminó hasta él. Siempre le había enloquecido la espalda de Minato, fuerte sin ser un armario, ancha en su justa medida. Lo abrazó por detrás, reclinando la mejilla en el omóplato. Minato no opuso resistencia. Pasó la mano por su pelo entre rubio y cano, tan sexy. Nunca se acostumbraría a no estar con él. Lo había asumido con la resignación del que asume una adicción o una enfermedad terminal, sin esperar una solución real, como mucho, una suma de parches que simplifique el proceso de seguir vivo hasta que llegue el final. La mayoría de personas se recobran de un fracaso matrimonial y rehacen su vida, los afortunados vuelven a enamorarse, otros se dan por satisfechos con encontrar a alguien con quién pasar el tiempo sin que duela demasiado. ¿Por qué ella no lo conseguía? ¿Se quedaría así, amputada emocionalmente hasta el declive de la vejez y la muerte? Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, le quitó el jersey y lo tumbó en el suelo del salón.


	13. Madrugada en el Monte de Venus

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No13. Madrugada en el Monte de Venus**

Kuga no quería pensar en nada. El propósito era vaciar la mente y drenar el cuerpo a base de sudores y fluidos compartidos, de la saliva incandescente de Shizuru, de sensaciones acuosas; zambullirse sin miedo en el oleaje de placeres, derrapar en sus curvas vertiginosas, hacer noche en el monte de Venus, y viajar, entre sus brazos, a la periferia de Marte. Esperaba todo eso y nada menos, pero no contaba con el factor sorpresa que Shizuru, curtida en juicios y revolcones, dominaba con maestría. El factor sorpresa siempre funciona, en el juzgado, y naturalmente en la cama. Por eso aquella noche, cuando Kuga asaltó su dormitorio como un huracán tropical la abogada no lució el repertorio de besos furiosos que la noquearon durante su escarceo en el baño de la comisaría. Para su asombro, contrarrestó la impaciencia de su deseo con cucharadas soperas de dulzura que tuvieron el efecto sedante de desactivar instantáneamente los nervios y la ansiedad.

Shizuru se desnudó despacio, muy despacio, al ritmo sinuoso de Billie Holliday.

—Por favor, que me va a dar un infarto —rogó Kuga. Se ahogaba, no podía soportar más la visión de tanta belleza, tan cerca, tan a mano. —Necesito tocarte.

—Paciencia, cariño. Paciencia. Esto no va a ser como esperabas —susurró Shizuru dejando caer suavemente el tirante del sujetador— va a ser mucho mejor, cielo.

Y lo fue. El sexo ansioso de sus fantasías, dejó paso a una complicidad inesperada que sabiamente mezclada con el acicate de la novedad las llevó a descubrirse poco a poco, sin reservas ni urgencias. A buscarse con los ojos, con las manos, con los labios y los cuerpos, y encontrar en cada beso, en cada embestida, y en cada mirada, mucho más de lo que habían soñado recibir. Fue una experiencia tan intensa como extraña. Hacer el amor con Shizuru no se parecía a nada que hubiera vivido antes.

De madrugada, Shizuru se revolvió sobre las sábanas mojadas. Estaba sola en la cama. Abrió los ojos. Kuga se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No irás a marcharte a estas horas? —miró la luz fluorescente del despertador—. Son casi las cinco y está lloviendo.

Kuga se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Shizuru rodó hasta ella y la besó.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Claro que sí. ¿He dicho algo que te haga pensar lo contrario?

—No. Sólo pensaba que a lo mejor, te apetecía dormir sola.

—Si a ti te apetece dormir con tu novia es otro tema.

—Mai y yo lo hemos dejado.

Shizuru se sentó recostada en la cabecera, tanteó en la mesilla y encendió un cigarro.

—¿Quién lo ha dejado exactamente?

—¿Importa?

—A lo mejor, sí.

—He sido yo. Bueno eso creo. Hemos discutido a lo grande.

—¿Lo crees? ¿Y esto qué ha sido, un polvo por despecho?

—Han sido cuatro —sonrió Kuga.

—Tal vez sería mejor que te macharas a casa y así podrás echar otros cuatro polvos de reconciliación. Una noche completita.

—No voy a seguir con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Está decidido.

—Aclárate, guapa, yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

—¿Estás celosa?

—En tus sueños.

La parte de letrada que había en Shizuru, comenzó a cavilar las consecuencias prácticas de la ruptura.

—¿De quién es el piso?

—Es alquilado, a nombre de Mai.

—¿Y a dónde pensabas ir a estas horas?

—A casa de mi abuelo. Mañana iré a por mis cosas y me instalaré con Midori hasta que encuentre algo.

—¿Quién es Midori?

—Una amiga.

—¿Con derecho a roce?

—No, ni hablar —rió—. Seguía a medio vestir.

Shizuru apagó el cigarrillo y bostezó.

—Vas a coger frío —apartó el pelo de su cara con suavidad—. Ven a la cama, preciosa.

Se desnudó de nuevo y se metió en la cama. No sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Se habían entendido a las mil maravillas en el sexo y de improviso le acometía un estúpido ataque de inseguridad. Temía echarlo todo a perder. Shizuru se tumbó encima de ella. Su cabellera se derramó sobre la cara de Kuga. La subinspectora se estremeció al contacto de su cuerpo. Su piel era una delicia.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tienes unas facciones perfectas —dijo mientras dibujaba el contorno de su cara con los dedos.

Shizuru no se dejó despistar.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Mal, no. Rara.

—¿Por Mai?

—Por todo.

El primer momento justo después de abrir los ojos fue el más feliz que Suzushiro recordaba en años. Todavía podía respirar su olor impregnado en la habitación, en su piel, en la ropa de la cama. La voz de Minato sonaba en susurros. No entendía lo que decía, solamente un siseo conspirador. Se imaginó que estaría preparando el desayuno mano a mano con Vita, para darle una sorpresa. Bajó la escalera de madera descalza, sintiendo la calidez del parqué en sus pies y dobló el recodo del comedor. El sol entraba por los ventanales que su marido diseñó "para disfrutar de la luz de las afueras de Tokyo". Minato hablaba por el móvil, paseando inquieto de un lado a otro de la estancia. Se situó a su espalda. Las palabras cobraron mayor claridad.

—Ahora mismo voy, nena. Un besito. No, de verdad. Yo también a ti. Chao —guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dio la vuelta.

—Haruka —reculó un paso—, no sabía que estabas ahí.

—Es obvio.

Minato se pasó la mano por la nuca, incómodo, agachó la mirada y echó una ojeada al Cartier.

—He de irme, Haruka. No me mires así. Lo de anoche...

—Lo de anoche no fue nada, ¿verdad? No va a cambiar nada —los ojos se le empañaron. No lloraría. No le daría el gustazo a ése petulante engreído.

—Los dos lo quisimos. Lo pasamos muy bien. Dejémoslo ahí, ¿no te parece? Quedémonos con un bonito recuerdo. No lo estropeemos con una discusión que nos dejará mal sabor de boca.

Suzushiro chasqueó los dedos.

—Vete de una puta vez —dijo arrastrando las palabras con un silbido de reptil—. Vuelve con esa becerra descerebrada —bramó.

Minato la miró fijamente, meneó la cabeza varias veces, y se marchó a paso ligero, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pinzas color marengo.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana, Suzushiro llegó a comisaría cargada de cafeína y mala leche a partes iguales. Yuichi, irónico, la felicitó por su puntualidad.

—Suzushiro, usted por aquí a su hora. Esto es milagroso. A la que no veo es a su compañera. Sería pedir demasiado, supongo. La felicidad nunca es completa.

—La felicidad no existe, señor —replicó—. Es un invento de los publicistas para que nos matemos a comprar coches, perfumes y barras de labios.

Yuichi la observó entrar en la unidad y lanzar la chaqueta y el bolso sobre la mesa. Se asomó por la puerta y a falta de una réplica, se sacó una orden de la chistera.

—Llame a Kuga. La quiero aquí ya mismo.

—Señor —Mei carraspeó a su espalda.

—Dígame.

—La subinspectora Kuga acaba de llamar. Está indispuesta.

—Lo que faltaba —masculló poniendo en marcha sus largas zancadas.

Suzushiro habría sonreído si no fuese porque le inquietaba su compañera. Primero se largaba por las buenas y ahora no venía a trabajar.

Yuichi apareció de nuevo.

—Ya hay resultados. Están empezando a llamar. En unos minutos, le pasarán las llamadas más prometedoras. Quiero que se pongan a trabajar en ello inmediatamente, y el pongan, incluye a Kuga. A menos que tenga malaria, espero verla aquí en menos de veinte minutos.

—Sí, señor.

Por segunda vez se dispuso a marcar el número de Kuga, y por segunda vez se interrumpió. La culpa en esta ocasión fue una nota escrita en bolígrafo en la que no había reparado hasta entonces. Después de leerla y arrugarla con rabia decidió que sería preferible acudir personalmente al domicilio de Kuga. Aguardó a que le hicieran llegar el resumen de las llamadas que no entraban en la calificación de "descabelladas" y se las llevó.

Shizuru salió de casa a las ocho y cuarto con la sonrisa colgada a los labios. El último polvo en la ducha, perezoso y relajado, la dejó atontada, flotando en una nube de bienestar. Natsuki le gustaba más de lo que sería deseable. No entraba en sus planes iniciar una relación. Activó el control remoto del coche. Ya se preocuparía más adelante. De momento, no había motivos, sólo una enorme satisfacción, y cosquillas mágicas recorriendo su cuerpo.

La vio subirse a su Mini color crema con la capota negra. Resplandecía entre la gente. Aún no se creía del todo que Shizuru se hubiese fijado en ella. El semáforo se puso en verde, y aceleró. Antes de salir de casa de la abogada tomó la precaución de mandar un mensaje a Mai, avisando de que iría a recoger sus cosas, y a continuación telefoneó a la comisaría para decir que se encontraba indispuesta. Necesitaba un día para poner en orden su vida. En un par de horas llamaría a Midori. No tenía ninguna duda de que su amiga la cobijaría con mucho gusto mientras buscaba un piso pequeño, barato y en la misma zona en la que había vivido con Mai. Le gustaba el barrio, no veía por qué debía renunciar al mejor kebab de la ciudad. Aparcó la moto y miró desde la calle. Las puertas del balcón estaban cerradas. Eso significaba que Mai no estaba en casa. Mucho mejor. Abrió y tomó nota de dejar las llaves antes de marcharse. El piso la miró acusador. _Traidora,_ murmuraban las cortinas que compraron dos meses atrás. _Guarra,_ se ensañaba el sofá donde tantas veces se tumbaron a ver películas, a hablar, y quererse. _Pendón,_ terció la estantería. Basta ya. No iba a ser fácil. Suspiró y se esforzó en obviar las maldiciones de los muebles. Y ni siquiera había entrado en la que fue su habitación, en la cama que compartieron. Empezó a sudar. Abrió de par en par las balconeras y se coló un chorro de sol acompañado de una brisa salada. ¿Por dónde empezar? Le harían falta cajas. Tendría que haberlo pensado. De entrada metería lo imprescindible en una maleta, y luego ya vería. Se encaminó a paso inseguro al dormitorio. El timbre con su aspereza estridente le hizo dar un brinco. Mai no podía ser. Seguramente sería el cartero. Descolgó el telefonillo.

—Kuga, ábreme.

—¿Suzushiro?

—Abre, es urgente.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Suzushiro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta resoplando.

—¿Vives en un quinto sin ascensor para ahorrarte el gimnasio o para desanimar a las visitas?

—¿Qué ocurre? Pasa, no te quedes ahí resoplando como un camello toda la mañana.

—El jefe quiere verte ya —informó mirando a su alrededor descaradamente—. Tiene más luz de lo que parece desde fuera. ¿Cómo es que dejas la moto en la calle? Podrías alquilar una plaza de parking, hija, el día menos pensado te la desvalijan.

—Nadie va a tocar mi moto, Suzushiro, descuida.

—¿Es una especie de pacto de honor barriobajero?

—Algo así.

—Bueno. Yo por si acaso, he dejado el coche en un parking. No te ofendas.

—¿Qué es tan urgente?

—Hay novedades, niña. Se acabó tu día de recreo. Haz el favor de no matar al mensajero, por mí te habría dejado felizmente con tus cosas.

El ruido de la cerradura las sobresaltó. Kuga perdió el color y se llevó las manos a la cara. Suzushiro la observaba con expresión perpleja. Mai abrió la puerta y dejó la bolsa de la compra en el suelo sin percatarse de la presencia de Suzushiro y Kuga.

—Mai —Kuga habló en un tono bajo para no asustarla. Mai se giró en redondo y las encaró con toda la templanza que logró reunir en tiempo récord, fijando los ojos en Suzushiro.

—Mai, es Suzushiro Haruka, mi compañera.

—¡Ah, la borde!

—Yo misma —saludó Suzushiro perdida en medio de una situación surrealista.

—Te he mandado un mensaje al móvil. ¿No lo has visto?

—Está claro que no, Natsuki. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Entraron al dormitorio.

—¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

—Eso es lo de menos.

—¿Te has acostado con Nao?

—No.

—¿No?

—No, con Nao, no.

—No puedo creerlo, Natsuki —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, te ha faltado tiempo para tirarte a otra. Me he pasado la noche en vela, y tú follando por ahí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Mai, tú sigues pensando lo mismo que ayer y yo también. No tiene sentido hacemos más daño.

—Contéstame, Natsuki. ¿Me quieres?

—No es el momento. Ya hablaremos con más calma.

—Hay alguien más, ¿no?

Kuga movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con ella?

—Esta noche ha sido la primera vez.

—Qué idiota soy. Encima te lo he puesto en bandeja. ¿Es esa? —señaló hacia el comedor.

—¡Qué va!

—¿Estás enamorada de ella?

—No lo sé.

—Eso siempre acaba siendo un sí. No te vayas, Natsuki, por favor. Podemos arreglarlo, por favor, mi vida —suplicó acariciando sus manos.

—No lo creo. Has tomado tu decisión sin contar conmigo y eso no ha sido por casualidad, y yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes. No nos hagamos más daño del necesario, Mai.

—Ahora me pedirás que te dé tiempo.

—No, no es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Me habrías dejado igual, no? Aunque no me hubiera inseminado, me habrías dejado por esa, quién diablos sea, ¿verdad?

—Ya nunca lo sabremos.

Las palabras se agotaron. No quedaba nada qué decir, nada por intentar.

—Márchate lo antes posible —Mai se enjuagó los ojos—. Voy a dar una vuelta.

Kuga salió de la habitación que ya no compartirían unos segundos después de oír la puerta. Suzushiro contemplaba la Rambla del Ravar con cara de circunstancias.

—O sea que tú y ella —juntó los dedos.

Kuga rompió a reír descontroladamente y se desplomó en el sofá que rezumaba rencor por cada centímetro.

—Sí, Suzushiro. Bueno, ya no. Hasta ayer.

—Por eso había una tortilla en tu mesa esta mañana.

—¡Qué originales! Mañana toca bollo. ¿Qué te apuestas?

—Nos la comeremos. ¿Cómo es que soy la última en enterarme? Soy tu compañera. Eso debería valerme un trato preferencial en materia de cotilleos.

—¿Quieres café?

—Sí, gracias. Ya queda un día menos para mi infarto de miocardio.

Se despidió de la cocina, a groso modo. Una despedida individualizada le habría llevado mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos acudían en manadas. De pronto el cansancio la abatió de un puñetazo. El inicio de una nueva relación implicaba un sinfín de complicaciones. Para empezar el carrusel de presentaciones a dos bandas, el extenuante período de adaptación que a menudo resultaba fatal, la tácita obligación de dar explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre la nueva situación, la montaña de información a procesar (vida y milagros de la nueva pareja, gustos, aficiones, filias y fobias). Quizás, después de todo, no le apeteciera tanto saberlo todo de Shizuru. Se sintió desfallecer. La falta de entrenamiento y la cómoda inercia de una relación estable pasaban factura. Mai sabía casi todo sobre ella, el por qué de sus pesadillas, la historia de sus antiguos amores y las anécdotas del instituto. Conocía al dedillo sus defectos y manías, y la quería tal como era. ¿Shizuru la querría así? La cabeza le daba vueltas en remolinos cada vez más vertiginosos. En realidad, nadie había hablado de amor. Cabía la posibilidad que lo estuviera echando todo a perder por un capricho pasajero. Recordó la piel de Shizuru, tersa y ligeramente tostada debajo del agua, la firmeza de sus nalgas, el sabor de sus labios. Y qué si era pasajero Lo disfrutaría a tope, apuraría cada segundo entre sus piernas.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? Estás blanca como la cera.

—Todo está controlado. Toma —le tendió una taza—, sin leche y con mucho azúcar.

—No me figuraba yo que fueses...

—Lesbiana. Dilo, Suzushiro. No pasa nada.

—Ya sé que no pasa nada. Es que es un shock, coño.

—¿Te incomoda?

—¿A mí? Mientras no quieras rollo conmigo, me da lo mismo.

—Pierde cuidado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me encuentras atractiva?

Volvieron al comedor.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero no eres mi tipo.

—¿Y por qué no soy tu tipo? ¿Es por la edad?

—No, no es por eso —explicó paciente—. La edad es lo de menos, si hay _feeling._

—¿Y no tienes _feeling_ conmigo? —insistió cada vez más decepcionada.

—Al final pensaré que eres tú la que quiere rollo.

—Eh, eh, no te embales. De eso nada. Ya veo que te van del estilo de Mai. Se parece a esa actriz mangante.

—Saki Ryu.

—Esa.

—Sí, se parece.

—¿Ese es tu tipo?

—Tampoco es que tenga un tipo concreto.

—Un momento, has dicho que yo no soy tu tipo. ¿En qué quedamos, tienes o no tienes un tipo, Kuga?

—¿Podemos dejar el tema, por favor? Cuéntame las novedades que te han traído hasta aquí. Por cierto, podrías haber llamado. No hacía falta que te rebajaras a los bajos fondos, Marquesa.

—He venido —el rostro de Suzushiro se endureció— porque tengo malas noticias, Natsuki —tocó cariñosamente su rodilla, y de repente apartó a mano como si hubiese sufrido un calambre—. Himuro Sato ha sido asesinado a primera hora de la mañana.

—El Higos.

—Probablemente. Le han encontrado cerca de un polígono.

Kuga abandonó el café y se recostó en la silla.

—Dime que no ha sido culpa nuestra, Suzushiro.

—No ha sido culpa nuestra —respondió enérgica—. Himuro sabía el riesgo que corría con Saori. Esa clase de tipos no se andan con chiquitas.

—La quería de verdad.

El móvil de Suzushiro vibró dentro del bolso.

—El jefe —dijo levantándose— será mejor que nos vayamos.

Kuga metió en una maleta unas cuantas prendas de vestir, la VISA y el cepillo de dientes, echó un nuevo vistazo al piso, y cerró con la sensación inquietante de que una parte de ella quedaba atrapada para siempre entre aquellas paredes.


	14. Tortilla de patatas

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No14. Tortilla de patatas**

—¿Esto es en serio? Si estas son las llamadas más prometedoras no quiero imaginarme como serán las otras.

Suzushiro maniobró en la rotonda con gestos crispados.

—Es lo habitual. Cuando se pide la colaboración ciudadana, suele haber un montón de llamadas absurdas que sólo consiguen hacemos perder el tiempo.

—Fantástico —rezongó, dobló los brazos, tiró con descuido los papeles al asiento trasero y se recreó en la contemplación del puerto en un día limpio y despejado. Daría cualquier cosa por sentarse en una terraza junto a los barcos, con las gafas de sol puestas y saborear unas hamburguesas y una cerveza bien helada, dejando escapar el tiempo, sin preocuparse por nada. Viraron hacia la zona Shimbashi.

—Cambiando de tema: ¿De verdad no te parezco atractiva? —Suzushiro lanzó la pregunta como el que lanza un dardo sin esperanzas de hacer diana, con la vista puesta en un retrovisor desconsiderado que le escupió la cruda imagen de sus patas de gallo.

Kuga la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—A ver, Suzushiro. Esta es la típica pregunta trampa de las tías heterosexuales; si contestas que sí, que las encuentras atractivas, aunque lo digas por pura cortesía, se montan la película de que te sientes atraída por ellas, o sueltan algún chiste tonto, siempre claro, dando muy por sentada su santa heterosexualidad. Si, por el contrario, contestas que no te parecen atractivas, se pican, así como tú, y empiezan con la batería de preguntas pesadillas: ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tengo de malo? En resumen, que no hay una respuesta adecuada. Digas, lo que digas, se arma.

—Sólo quiero que seas sincera conmigo —entraron en el aparcamiento de la Jefatura.

—Lo estoy siendo, ¿de acuerdo? —se moría por bajar del coche y zafarse del interrogatorio pertinaz de Suzushiro—. Eres atractiva, pero no me pones. ¿Te queda claro? Por nada especial. Porque así son las cosas y ya está —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y zanjó la conversación con un portazo.

Suzushiro se demoró unos minutos frente al espejo. El dineral que se gastaba mensualmente en cosméticos daba su fruto, cierto, pero no obraba milagros. Su cutis gozaba de un aspecto espléndido. No podía quejarse, sin embargo los años empezaban a pasar factura. Era por eso, seguro, por la edad. Por eso Kuga no la encontraba atractiva, aunque mintiese por compasión, y por eso Minato se largó con Ricitos de Oro. Ya nadie la desearía nunca más. Tenía que aceptarlo. Como un vehículo destartalado que no pasa la ITV, pronto quedaría fuera de circulación, amontonada en el desguace de las mujeres inservibles, presta a tomar la curva de la vejez y el deterioro definitivo. Se frotó los ojos empañados.

—Kuga, ¿lo de esta noche sigue en pie?

Si existía una frase más inoportuna, dada la situación, a Kuga no se le ocurrió ninguna. Kanzaki, Ikeno y una agente uniformada se volvieron a la vez. Ikeno imitó la voz de Suzushiro añadiendo un mohín sexy y una entonación cómicamente erótica:

—¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche, Kuga? Hoy toca bollo-fiesta.

La agente soltó una carcajada espontánea de la que pareció arrepentirse al momento. A su lado, Kanzaki clavó la vista en el suelo reprimiendo una sonrisa tan tenue que apenas sobrevivió un segundo. Kuga cortó un trozo de la tortilla que inevitablemente la esperaba en su mesa y se la llevó a la boca sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde cojones está el chiste? —replicó Suzushiro taladrando a Ikeno con una mirada que habría hecho temblar al más pintado—. Es que no lo pillo. Cuéntame el chiste, Ikeno. Yo también me quiero reír.

—Vamos, Haruka —intervino Kanzaki tomándola del brazo conciliador—. No te pongas así. Sólo ha sido una broma tonta.

—No me toques, Reito.

Kanzaki apretó las mandíbulas con tanta energía que por fuerza tuvo que lastimarse. Reculó un paso con la mirada fija en Suzushiro.

—Descuida. No te toco, Haruka —masticó las palabras con una rabia densa y cuajada y desapareció hacia el pasillo con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Te hace gracia que mi compañera sea lesbiana, Ikeno? —el subinspector tragó saliva—. ¿O más bien te excita? Será eso, ¿no? Porque gracioso no es que sea. Te lo advierto, y corre la voz, a la próxima bromita gilipollas, presentaré una queja al comisario. Y te abrirán un expediente por idiota. ¿Estamos?

La calva de Ikeno refulgía de puro rojo como una bombilla de discoteca, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y dedicó a Kuga una mirada de animal acorralado.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Kuga. No pretendía... esto... ofenderte —hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje gris perla y evitó el contacto visual con Suzushiro mientras enfilaba la retirada con toda la dignidad que permitían las circunstancias. La agente se excusó torpemente. Suzushiro y Kuga se quedaron a solas con la tortilla.

—Está deliciosa —balbuceó Kuga con la boca llena—. ¿Quién la ha hecho?

La habrán comprado preparada. Déjame probarla.

—Sírvete. Y sé defenderme solita, gracias.

—No te estaba defiendo. Estaba poniendo a ése imbécil en su sitio.

—A ti lo que te molesta es que piensen que estamos liadas.

Suzushiro meneó la cabeza y se llevó un pedazo de tortilla a la boca.

Me halagaría que lo pensarán. Fíjate.

Ikeno regresó congestionado, las venas que cruzaban su calva recordaban a los ríos marcados en azul en los mapas escolares.

—Deberías saber una cosa, Marquesa —transpiraba profusamente. Dos enormes ronchas de sudor afeaban el elegante traje del subinspector—. Aquí no te aguanta ni Dios, ni el pobre Reito. Estaba hasta los mismísimos huevos de ti, por eso pidió el cambio de compañero. No tuvo nada que ver con la llegada de Kuga, habló con Yuichi dos meses antes porque estaba harto de ti.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—¿Ah no? Pregúntaselo tú misma.

A primera hora de la tarde, Shizuru se dejó caer por la comisaría, y el personal, especialmente el masculino, se alborotó como los escolares en los días de lluvia. Kanzaki observaba de reojo, con una media sonrisa de complacencia, y quizás una pizca de añoranza, los coqueteos de la abogada y los agentes. Él ya no estaba para esas zarandajas. Cedía gustoso el testigo, a los jóvenes, a Takeda, necesitado de moral tras su sonado fiasco con Kuga, a su primo, rival implacable en materia de conquistas, a Izumi, que con su rostro grabado y la sonrisa ratonil tenía poco qué hacer frente a Shizuru y a Mika, de la científica, que andaba de paso y sonreía con la alegría del que va a cumplir un recado y se encuentra de improviso, en una fiesta. Shizuru, lo sabía de buena tinta, no estaba por la labor. Para ella, el coqueteo se reducía a un pasatiempo. La abogada abandonó temporalmente a su coro de aduladores, y se acercó a Kanzaki, probablemente porque era el único hombre presente que no le prestaba la debida atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Kanzaki? Ya no saludas.

—Hola, Shizuru ¿Qué te trae por aquí, aparte de alborotar a la tropa?

—¿Has oído lo del bielorruso que atacó a un indigente con un hacha?

—Sí. Lo trajeron hace un rato. Un tipo con malas pulgas.

—Me ha tocado.

—Lo tienes crudo. Llegó empapado en sangre.

—Eso me han dicho. Poca cosa se puede hacer, lo vieron más de diez personas. A plena luz del día, en fin, un desastre. Ahí está el inspector. Hasta luego, Kanzaki.

—Suerte.

—La necesitaré —dijo sonriendo por encima del hombro y al volverse, la vio, en el pasillo, fingiendo estudiar unos documentos. Apenas se miraron un instante. Shizuru pasó deliberadamente cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para aspirar su aroma y sentir que le fallaban las rodillas.

—Kuga —saludó formal.

—Fujino —respondió la subinspectora con sequedad.

Suzushiro se repuso del episodio con Ikeno, al alimón con dos manzanillas en un bar lo suficientemente alejado de comisaría. A las seis menos cuarto llamó a Kuga y la citó en el aparcamiento diez minutos más tarde. Bajó aprisa a los vestuarios. En la puerta de su taquilla colgaba un póster porno con la palabra _Tortillera_ escrita en rotulador. No era la primera vez. Dos agentes uniformadas y una subinspectora de robos en prácticas se estaban cambiando. Una de ellas, llevaba una toalla enrollada al cuerpo, las otras dos estaban desnudas. Kuga las saludó y arrugó la foto despreocupadamente. Sólo la subinspectora respondió a su saludo. Las otras dos se apresuraron a vestirse hablando por lo bajo entre risas sofocadas.

—No es necesario que os tapéis, chicas —anunció antes de irse—. Tampoco es que haya nada que valga la pena ver.

Se dirigió al aparcamiento. Malditas idiotas. Podría hacer que se llevaran un buen rapapolvo, pero no le apetecía entrar en ése juego. Apretaría los dientes y lucharía. Como siempre. Suzushiro no estaba en el aparcamiento. Unos tacones repiquetearon sobre el cemento. Se giró. Pero no era Suzushiro, la que avanzaba hacia ella con paso seguro, parapetada tras unas gafas de sol de diseño.

—Hola, Natsuki.

—Me pillas en mal momento, Shizuru. Estoy esperando a Suzushiro.

—¿Te veo luego?

—Puede.

Shizuru sonrió para tortura de Kuga y se puso las gafas de sol a modo de diadema.

—¿Puede?

—Depende, Shizuru estoy hasta arriba de trabajo.

—Yo también estoy ocupada, pero siempre hay un ratito para divertirse.

—Sí, ya lo he visto ahí dentro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Eres bisexual, Shizuru?

—¿Qué? —estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya me has oído —Kuga miró nerviosa hacia la entrada del parking.

—No, Natsuki. No soy bisexual —contestó sin dejar de reír.

—¿Estás segura?

Simuló que lo pensaba con una mueca irónica.

—Sí. Estoy bastante segura.

—Tengo qué saber a qué atenerme.

Shizuru suspiró ruidosamente.

—La verdad, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—Se te ve muy cómoda coqueteando con los tíos. Vamos, que se te da de puta madre.

—Es sólo un juego. No hay ningún interés sexual.

—Por tu parte.

—Y qué quieres que haga si les gusto.

—No darles bola.

—¿Qué es esto? —se acercó unos centímetros más. Kuga reculó hasta topar con el coche de Yuichi. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan condenadamente bien?—. ¿Te ha dado un ataque de cuernos, cariño? No me jodas —rió—, qué dulce.

—Vete a la mierda —ladró adoptando una inverosímil postura para escabullirse de la cercanía de la abogada.

—Por cierto, subinspectora. Te sientan de vicio esos vaqueros. Estoy deseando quitártelos —le lanzó un beso discreto y se encaminó hacia su coche.

Avanzaron en procesión, Suzushiro al volante de su Lancia utilitario y Kuga, refrenando a duras penas las ansias de carrera de la Harley que rezumaba humo y resignación por las silenciosas calles de Ume-Gaoka. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la casa de su compañera. Cuando le preguntó por la dirección se limitó a decir:

—Tú sígueme.

La siguió, cada vez más desconcertada, cuanto más al norte de la ciudad, cuanto más puro el aire y más desorbitado el precio del metro cuadrado. Pasaron cerca de un colegio exageradamente exclusivo. Kuga había leído en alguna parte que entre sus alumnos se contaban varios hijos de futbolistas y políticos. Una hilera de limusinas y coches de lujo de todas las marcas modelos, aguardaban en la puerta. Nada que ver con las madres y abuelas que charlaban en la puerta de colegio Fuuka, armadas con sus bocadillos de Nocilla o de chorizo. Se preguntó cómo seria la vida de aquellos niños ricos, su vuelta del cole a bordo de un coche tapizado en cuero y conducido por un chófer alto y moreno, de cierta edad. Llegar a casa, merendar los que se les antojara, tirarse en el mullido sofá de un salón amplísimo y zapear por los infinitos canales de pago, o matar iraquíes en el último videojuego de moda. Quizás, los menos ociosos tenían programadas las tardes en distintas actividades diarias: Artes marciales, equitación, piano, idiomas, tenis. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida entre las paredes de un colegio como aquél? ¿Habría sido mejor? No necesariamente. Le costaba imaginarlo. Los chalets con sistemas de video vigilancia, las bañeras de hidromasaje y los Porsche le resultaban tan familiares como los paisajes de Saturno. Suzushiro redujo la marcha al doblar la esquina de Garden y sacó la mano por la ventanilla. La casa de un blanco roto que se alzaba ante ellas exhibía unas estructuras modernas, arriesgadas y a la vez armoniosas. No se parecía en nada a las casas vecinas. A ojo cubero contó diez ventanas, sin olvidar tres balcones y un porche. La puerta del garaje se abrió lentamente. Kuga levantó la visera del casco.

—¿Esta es tu casa?

—Sí.

—Sea lo que sea la corruptela que te llevas, me apunto.

—¿Tú? Si a ti no te interesan las casas, tú con una motarra de ésas ya vives.

—Mujer, si se pueden las dos cosas, pues mira, no te haré un feo.

—Mi ex marido es arquitecto —comentó como si esa somera explicación bastase.

El interior del chalet no desmerecía en absoluto la primera impresión. Una familia entera habría podido vivir perfectamente en el reluciente vestíbulo. Kuga no había visto nada parecido, salvo en las revistas de decoración que compraba su madre, y naturalmente, en el cine.

—Hola.

Desvió su atención de la casa y su glamour a la chica que sonreía con timidez.

—Hola, Vita.

Kuga le tendió la mano pero Vita la besó en ambas mejillas. No se correspondía con la imagen mental que Kuga se había hecho de ella. La imaginaba una Haruka más joven, alta, de pelo lacio oscuro y rasgos regulares, no esperaba a una joven de su misma altura, media melena y ojos color almendra vestida con un sencillo vaquero, unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta negra.

—No os parecéis.

—Ha salido más a su padre.

—No te imaginaba así —repuso Vita.

—Ni yo a ti —sonrió—. A saber lo que te ha contado tu madre. Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Natsuki? —terció Suzushiro a la que extrañaba en su nuevo rol de anfitriona y madre.

—No sé, lo que tengas.

—Tengo de todo. Concreta un poco.

—Un café, si te va bien.

—Mamá, la estás agobiando —medió Vita—. Anda, vamos a hablar tranquilamente a la biblioteca.

—¿Tenéis criados? —preguntó Kuga.

Vita rió con ganas.

—Criados, no. Una asistenta que viene por las mañanas y un jardinero tres tardes a la semana.

—Ah, que ya no se dice así.

—No, no es políticamente correcto.

—Ya, es que yo no estoy muy al día en los temas del servicio.

Vita abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Kuga entrase en la biblioteca.

—Mi madre tenía razón. Eres graciosa.

—¿Te dijo eso? Habría bebido.

—También parecía preocupada porque te sintieras atraída por mí.

—Tranquila, no he venido a seducirte, sólo a charlar.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer. ¿Tú has estado con algún hombre?

—No.

—¿No te gustan en absoluto?

—Sexualmente hablando, no. En cualquier otro sentido, sí.

Suzushiro irrumpió con una bandeja.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —contestó Vita—, si intenta propasarse, chillaré.

—Lo mismo digo —apuntilló Kuga—. Bueno, tu madre te habrá dicho que no ejerzo como psicóloga, así que esto no puede considerarse terapia, ni parte de un tratamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo es una charla informal. Si quieres tratarte, te recomendaré un buen terapeuta. Naturalmente lo que hablemos quedará entre tú y yo.

Mi madre quiere que me evalúes ¿no es eso? Que le digas si necesito ir al comecocos.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda a veces, Vita. No es ninguna vergüenza. ¿Estás segura de querer seguir adelante?

—Segura.

Bien. Cuéntame lo ocurrido con tu novio.

—Seguro que ya lo sabes —replicó Vita, a la defensiva por primera vez. Lo que significaba que el calentamiento había terminado y que empezaba el partido.

—Estaría bien que me lo contaras tú misma.

—Que me quedé embarazada.

—Y qué más.

—Su mujer también se quedó al mismo tiempo, más o menos. Y va a tener el hijo con ella, y a mí me dice que me dará dinero para abortar. Será hijo de perra.

—Tenías unas expectativas puestas en esta relación que no se han cumplido.

—Si te refieres a qué esperaba que la dejase de una puta vez, sí. Él me juraba que la dejaría y yo como una boba, me lo creía. Pensaba que si me quedaba embarazada, la dejaría y que seríamos papás.

—¿Es la vida qué te apetece, Vita? Sólo tienes diecinueve años, estás estudiando.

—No, en realidad, no, pero con tal de que estuviera conmigo...

—Ibas a darle lo mismo de lo que estaba huyendo, más responsabilidades y complicaciones, otra boca qué alimentar. No es lo que él buscaba en ti, Vita. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Si, ahora sí, ahora todo está muy claro.

—¿Qué está claro?

—Que he sido una idiota.

—No. Estabas enamorada, o eso creías.

—Todavía lo estoy.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te hiciste daño, Vita?

—No lo sé.

—¿Estabas furiosa?

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Con quién?

—No sé.

—Sí que lo sabes. ¿Estabas furiosa contigo misma, con él, con tu madre?

—¿Qué pinta mi madre en esto?

—Dímelo tú.

—Siempre me advertía de que él no la dejaría nunca.

—Y tenía razón, por lo que se ve.

—Eso parece, ¿no?

—Querías castigarla por tener razón.

—No creo. Era rabia contra mí misma, por estúpida, por haberle perdido.

—¿Volverías con él si te lo pidiera?

—Sí.

Suzushiro abrió la puerta completamente desencajada.

—Natsuki, tenemos que irnos. Han encontrado a otra chica muerta. En Iidabashi .

—¿En Iidabashi?

—Sí, en Yotsuya.

—¿Es discapacitada?

—Me temo que sí.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Kazuya Eva, la víctima, contaba dieciocho años. Trabajaba en un taller, al igual que Hana, y como ella, regresaba a casa después del trabajo, cuando fue atacada. Apenas quinientos metros separaban la parada del autobús de su portal. El asesino la interceptó a menos de doscientos metros de casa, mientras cruzaba una zona en obras poco concurrida a esa hora, pasadas las ocho de la tarde. La escena recreaba con toda fidelidad la muerte de Hana, excepto por un detalle significativo y perturbador.

—Acérquense, subinspectoras, por favor.

El inspector de la científica se encaminó hacia el extremo más alejado del perímetro policial, se aseguró de que estuvieran solos y sacó una bolsita de plástico, de las que se utilizan para asegurar la cadena de custodia de las pruebas. La oscuridad dificultaba la visión.

—He juzgado prudente que la prensa no esté al corriente de este hallazgo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Suzushiro.

—Parece una ficha de dominó —aventuró Kuga.

El inspector acercó la bolsa transparente a la luz de manera que Kuga y Suzushiro pudieran verlo bien.

—Es una ficha de dominó —corroboró—. La ficha del número tres.


	15. La ficha número tres

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **No15. La ficha número tres**

Suzushiro y Kuga permanecieron en la escena del crimen hasta bien entrada la noche. Cerca de las doce, emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Ya no podía demorarlo más, debía decidir dónde pasar la noche. Shizuru le hizo saber que su cama estaba disponible para ella con un mensaje de texto bastante desangelado. _Si te apetece, pásate._ ¿Qué se había creído? No andaría detrás de ella como una perra en celo. Estaría bueno. Engullida en la vorágine de trabajo, ni siquiera había tenido un minuto para llamar a Midori y ponerla al día, o lo que es lo mismo, suplicarle que la acogiera en el sofá cama del salón. El sonido del móvil la hizo brincar.

—Dime.

—¿Qué está pasando, Natsuki? —la voz de Nao sonó crispada.

No sólo se había olvidado de Midori. Tampoco había caído en la cuenta de llamar a Nao, ni a Nina, ni a su abuelo, ni a Yuu. Curiosamente, la única persona que estaba al corriente de la ruptura con Mai era Suzushiro. Definitivamente algo iba muy mal. Su vida estaba entrando en barrena.

—Te he llamado a casa y Mai me ha dicho que ya no vives allí. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Pues eso —dijo Kuga combativa, sin saber muy bien por qué—, que ya no vivo allí. Hemos roto.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

Su sorpresa parecía genuina.

—¿No era lo que querías?

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Natsuki?

—Todo se está yendo a la mierda —admitió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos? Nina no está. Tiene guardia esta noche.

—De acuerdo —se sorprendió a sí misma metiéndose por propia voluntad en la boca del lobo.

Aparcó frente al portal de Nao, en la parte baja del Paralelo, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el pitido de un mensaje. _Buenas noches. Me voy a dormir. Shizuru_ se rendía, o tal vez le concedía una última oportunidad. ¿Qué hacía camino a casa de Nao cuando en realidad se moría por dormir en la misma cama que Shizuru? Nao la esperaba en el rellano. Sonreía de prestado, con ciertas dudas, a la expectativa de cómo reaccionase Natsuki.

—Hola, guapa —la besó en la mejilla con la cercanía de siempre quizás para compensar su exceso de brusquedad telefónica Nao ensanchó la sonrisa y se abrazaron. El ático de Nao y Nina ofrecía una vista espectacular de la zona marítima de la ciudad que alcanzaba desde el muelle hasta el Fórum. La postal nocturna de Shin-Okubo, incluía al este, el castillo Maehara, al oeste la Sasayan, y hacia la zona de playas, los altos edificios hoteleros, y desde hacía algún tiempo, la fálica silueta de la Torre Ang Siam. Kuga la contempló un instante tan maravillada como la primera vez.

La primera vez Nao la llamó al mediodía. Estaba eufórica.

—Al final nos hemos quedado el ático. Necesito que vengas a verlo. Te va a encantar. Tampoco aquel mediodía, cuatro años y medio atrás, estaba Nina.

—¿A qué es una pasada?

Lo era. Amplio, con mucha luz, unas vistas de vértigo y una magnífica terraza. Nao descorchó una botella de vino blanco muy frío, pidieron comida china y almorzaron en la terraza sobre una pila de almohadones. Nao se soltó la coleta y sus cabellera pelirroja aterrizaron sobre sus hombros. Kuga sentía debilidad por el pelo de Nao desparramado sobre su cara cuando hacían el amor. La culpa en este caso, no fue del cha cha cha, ni del Boogie; la culpa fue de la cabellera de Nao a la par con el efecto devastador de un vino blanco dulce y traicionero, como la propia psiquiatra, y también, puestos a repartir culpas, del calor que achataba el sentido común. Kuga, impoluta de culpa como la virgen María, se dejó llevar, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando los nubarrones se tragaron el sol, y la botella de vino rodó vacía por el suelo de la terraza, ya era demasiado tarde. Había vuelto a caer. Por entonces, Mai no era más que la chica del cine que le sonreía como si conociera sus secretos más íntimos, una chica bonita y tímida que no osaba dar el paso. Kuga, enredada en varios frentes a la vez, tardaría todavía unos meses en darlo. La tarde del revolcón que inauguró el ático se juró que no volvería a acostarse con Nao mientras estuviera con Nina, ni con ninguna otra, mientras hubiera, por cualquiera de los dos lados, alguien a quién herir. Se lo contó a Nina, aguantó el chaparrón de sus reproches, y le dio su palabra de que jamás volvería a suceder. Nina estuvo tres meses sin dirigirle la palabra. Hasta que una tarde la llamó y quedaron en una terraza.

—El problema no eres tú, Natsuki. El problema es Nao, y si no es contigo, será con otra. Siempre habrá alguna.

—Es posible, pero no seré yo, Nina. Quédate tranquila.

Y hasta la noche de autos, había cumplido su juramento, por más que Mai se empeñara en ponerlo en duda constantemente.

—No —dijo la subinspectora rechazando los labios de Nao que había empezado a rodar suavemente por la curva de su cuello.

—No qué —rió.

—No podemos hacer esto —se quitó de encima las manos de Nao, anilladas a su cintura.

—Hace un siglo de la última vez, ni me acuerdo.

—Yo sí me acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no, Natsuki, cielo? Si ya no estás con Mai.

—Tú, sí estás con Nina. No deberías hacerle esto y yo no voy a hacerlo. Además, me estás tratando. No es ético, Nao —se alejó de ella y salió a la terraza.

—No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no es por Nina, ni por ética terapeuta-paciente. Odiaría parecer una canción de José Luis Perales, pero ¿quién es ella?

Kuga sonrió.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Vamos, Natsuki, si no tuvieras a alguien metido en la cabecita, ya estaríamos en la cama hace rato.

—Te equivocas, aunque no hubiera nadie, no estaríamos en la cama.

—O sea que sí hay alguien. Por eso has dejado a Mai. Por eso y por la chaladura de la inseminación, que ya es por sí solo un buen motivo. Que calladito te lo tenías. Tanta sesión y no me habías dicho una palabra.

—Se llama Shizuru y aún no sé si estamos juntas.

—Shizuru qué más.

—Fujino.

Nao soltó un silbido de admiración.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Felicidades, Natsuki. Es un bombonazo. Fujino Shizuru es caza mayor.

—¿La conoces?

—Su hermana iba a mi clase en la facultad. Estuve en su boda.

—¿En la de Shizuru?

—En la de Viola, su hermana. Allí la conocí. Por desgracia, cuando me la presentó en la boda, ya estaba pillada y bien pillada.

Un dolor agudo y frío le apretó la boca del estómago.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Conoces a Margaritte Tomoe?

—¿La actriz? Sí, claro. Salía en esa serie que veía Midori. Es preciosa.

—Estaban juntas, Natsuki. Bueno, lo estuvieron hasta hace muy poco. Hacían una pareja espectacular.

—Me lo imagino.

El cielo nublado de la ciudad se desplomó sobre Kuga.

—Tomoe lo pasó fatal con la ruptura. Dejó la serie y estuvo ingresada. Por lo visto sufría una depresión bestial con intento de suicidio incluido. Pero bueno, eso es agua pasada. Ahora está contigo.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé si estamos juntas —repitió desalentada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida.

—Me duele la cabeza. Si quieres quedamos para comer un día de esta semana. Necesito descansar.

Un aire húmedo traía el anuncio de la tormenta. En comisaría, sacó una bolsa de patatas de la máquina, una Coca-Cola, y se acomodó en su mesa. Inevitablemente le vino a la cabeza, la típica imagen televisiva del policía solitario y desaliñado, sin vida personal, que duerme en comisaría a falta de un cobijo mejor. De momento, ya había dado el primer paso para acabar convertida en uno de ellos, al menos así lo atestiguaba su taquilla, apretada hasta reventar, de las cosas que se llevó de casa de Mai. "De mañana, no pasa" se regañó severa. Hablaría con Midori de una vez por todas, y una vez tuviera un campamento base, se lanzaría a la búsqueda de un apartamento pequeño y barato. Liquidada su saludable cena, coronó la velada con dos cafés de máquina, y se enfrentó, una vez más, al abundante material recabado en el caso. Faltaban pocos minutos para la una y media. A las cuatro pasadas, se quedó dormida sobre la montaña de papeles. Por suerte, antes de caer derrumbada, tuvo la precaución de programar la alarma de su móvil para que sonase a las siete. Se despertó con un desagradable zumbido en los oídos, una contractura monumental entre el cuello y las cervicales, y un horrible sabor de boca.

La comisaría amanecía despacio, como el día. A partir de las siete y media, el goteo de policías se iría haciendo regular hasta llegar a su cénit alrededor de las ocho. Para entonces, Kuga ya se había duchado y cambiado, y volvía de recompensar a su estómago con un desayuno digno, en el mismo instante que Sakomizu la agarró por el hombro.

—Kuga, dígame que tiene alguna novedad espectacular que contarme.

—Bueno, señor. Según se mire.

—Si se refiere a lo que yo supongo, ya estoy al corriente. Me refería a si han encontrado alguna explicación lógica a ese sorprendente hallazgo.

—No, me temo que no.

—Bien, a las nueve, reúnanse conmigo.

Mucho antes de las nueve, Suzushiro y Kuga discutían la estrategia a seguir.

—¿Y si nos estamos equivocando en todo, Natsuki? ¿Y si al fin y al cabo es un puto psicópata que le ha dado por matar a chiquillas discapacitadas?

—No lo creo.

—Pero puede ser.

—No.

—Qué cabezota eres.

—Te digo que no, Suzushiro, no nos podemos estar equivocando tanto.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué sugieres? Más vale que se nos ocurra una explicación plausible antes de reunimos con el jefe.

—Tal vez algún desalmado ha aprovechado el impacto mediático de los asesinatos, para cometer un crimen y salir impune.

—Eso está un poco traído por los pelos, tienes que reconocerlo.

—Entonces, me dices que el novio de Kana, el que quedaba con ella en la cafetería finolis de Souji, va por ahí matando chicas discapacitadas.

—El perfil no te cuadra y tal y tal. Chuminadas, Kuga.

—Y por qué en Yotsuya —ignoró el comentario—, los otros dos asesinatos tienen un perfil geográfico claro. El Yotsuya está justo en el lado contrario del área metropolitana.

—Quizás por su trabajo se mueve con frecuencia por todo el cinturón de Tokyo. Podría ser transportista, representante, algo así.

—Por poder, podría ser cualquier cosa, joder —Kuga lanzó las carpetas de los expedientes contra la mesa. Las hojas se desparramaron en desorden—. Perdona —se apresuró a recoger los papeles anticipándose al gesto de Suzushiro que la miraba con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos en jarra—, perdona —repitió.

—No podemos perder los nervios, ¿vale, niña? Vamos a volver a empezar. Lo repasaremos todo otra maldita vez, de cabo a rabo.

—Dios mío, me voy a volver loca. Haruka, qué tal si pedimos ayuda. Quizás un punto de vista externo, nos sirva.

—¿Ayuda? —replicó escéptica— ¿A quién?

—Kanzaki, tal vez...

—Ni pensarlo.

—¿Quién es ahora la cabezota?

—Kanzaki tiene sus propios casos.

—Pero trabajó en este, al principio. Sabe de qué va y es buen policía. De los mejores. Tú siempre me sueltas la misma cantinela. ¿Qué pasa, que ya no es bueno porque os habéis peleado?

—No nos hemos peleado —se empecinó Suzushiro—. Y no, no vamos a pedirle ayuda.

—¿Prefieres, la colaboración de Kanzaki, o qué el jefe nos imponga a alguien en quién ni siquiera confiemos? Piénsalo.

—Yo ya no confío en Kanzaki.

—Eso es personal. Hablo de trabajo, Suzushiro. ¿Confías en él como policía? ¿Crees que es competente y que su ayuda nos puede venir bien?

—Sí —rezongó—. Te lo dejo a ti, si te parece bien. Ahora no me veo con ánimos para hablar con él. Yo iré a hablar con los familiares de Kazuya Eva.

—¿Estás segura? Tú odias esa parte del trabajo.

—Figúrate lo poco que me apetece habar con Kanzaki.

—Luego me cuentas sobre Vita, si te parece.

Kanzaki no ocultó su sorpresa. La petición de auxilio de Kuga le pilló de improviso.

—¿Qué opina Haruka de esto?

—Lo ve bien, aunque de momento, la cosa va a ser entre tú y yo. Estamos atascadas, Kanzaki. Necesitamos que nos eches un cable.

—Claro. No hay problema —aceptó indeciso.

—¿Seguro? No quiero ponerte en un compromiso.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ya mismo. En cuanto se lo comunique al jefe. No creo que ponga ningún impedimento.

Sakomizu estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaban ayuda urgentemente y la elección de Kanzaki le pareció especialmente acertada.

Kuga descubrió en unas horas que le gustaba trabajar con Kanzaki Reito y que podía aprender mucho de él. También comprendió que se compenetrase tan bien con Suzushiro; ella era impulsiva y visceral; él reflexivo y sereno. Nunca daba nada por sentado, se mostraba cauteloso a la hora de elaborar hipótesis, y repasaba con exhaustiva minuciosidad cada detalle, por nimio o insignificante que pareciera. Pasaron gran parte de la mañana en la mesa de Kuga, cotejando notas y opiniones. kanzaki tenía especial interés en conocer de primera mano algunos pormenores del caso de Morita Hana, que él desconocía. A cambio, aportaba su punto de vista y sus impresiones acerca del asesinato de Kana, y de su entorno familiar. Durante la mañana, Shizuru llamó dos veces al móvil de Kuga. La primera vez, hacia las diez, se sobresaltó y cortó la llamada rápidamente. Al segundo intento, pasada la una, dejó que sonara varias veces. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones, Kanzaki hizo comentario alguno. Kuga se lo agradeció. Seguro que en su lugar, Suzushiro la habría acribillado a preguntas sobre su situación sentimental.

—Te invito a almorzar —propuso Kanzaki.

Tomaron la calle Tekorei, hasta el Portal del Hayamiya. Hacía un día caluroso. El veranillo en Tokyo iba y venía de la ciudad a su antojo. Pasaron por delante del Cine París, y torcieron por la Puerta Ferrisa, atestada de turistas, estudiantes y empleados y desempleados en busca de una mesa libre en cualquier cafetería.

—Y como es que te dio por ser poli y no psicóloga. Parece interesante y menos sucio.

—¿Sucio?

Kanzaki asintió.

—Este es un trabajo sucio, Kuga. La psicología te permite ayudar a las personas a solucionar problemas. De aquí no se saca nada bueno. Cada día te metes en una charca nueva.

—La psicología me fascina, pero necesitaba algo más directo. Y tú, ¿por qué te metiste a poli?

—Acabé la mili y no sé me ocurrió nada mejor. O ser poli, o instalar radiadores con mi tío. Y como el uniforme me quedaba bien, me hice poli.

—Menos mal —sonrió— porque la empresa de mi tío se fue al carajo al cabo de un par de años.

Llegaron a Las Ramblas. Kanzaki se había quitado la americana y la llevaba colgando del brazo, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Con la camisa color malva ligeramente abierta que dejaba al descubierto el principio de un torso moreno y poblado de pelo, tenía todos los trazos de un _latin lover_ clásico. Entraron al Ravar por la calle shinjo y Kuga se sintió extraña, en casa y forastera al mismo tiempo. Como los exiliados políticos que regresan a su país de origen andado el tiempo y no atinan a encajar sus recuerdos con la realidad. Sin querer se tensionó. El restaurante se encontraba a menos de cinco minutos de su antigua casa, justo en el límite entre el Ravar y la zona del mercado de Mirahaya.

—Es aquí —dijo Kanzaki.

El restaurante no pasaba de ser una modesta taberna de aire popular y escasas concesiones al lujo: seis mesas de dimensiones medianas colocadas en fila, manteles de papel, y fotos en blanco y negro de La Chunga y de Kubala alternando en pacífica convivencia.

—Anselmo, el propietario del tugurio de comida española, se acercó sonriendo amistosamente.

—Jefe, cuánto tiempo —palmeó la espalda de Kanzaki ruidosamente.

—Mucho, hombre —Kanzaki devolvió el saludo, taladrando a golpes presuntamente cordiales el omoplato del tabernero, calvo, gordo y entrañable como se suponen que deben ser los hombres que hacen del buen comer una forma de vida.

—La subinspectora Kuga.

—Señorita —Anselmo aparcó los golpes de primate y la obsequió un beso en la mano que provocó su sonrojo y la carcajada de su compañero.

—¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer?

—Tenemos habas a la catalana. Tremendas, jefe, tremendas, y pies de cerdo. Riquísimos.

Kuga esperó a que siguiese cantando el menú.

—Eso de primero —aclaró— y de segundo, huevos con chistorra y bacalao a la vasca. Kanzaki pidió habas y bacalao. Kuga, acorralada ante la limitación de propuestas, se debatía nerviosamente.

—Lo mismo —dijo apurada.

—¿Vino con gaseosa, jefe?

—Sí, Anselmo.

—Te vas a chupar los dedos —la animó—, ya verás. Cocinan pocos platos, nada de menús. Anselmo es así —rió y encendió un cigarrillo. Antes de que llegara el primer plato, Kanzaki rellenó la copa de Kuga y se rascó la barba de dos días.

—Una cosa, Kuga —dio una calada profunda—. Mejor que Haruka no se entere de lo tuyo con Shizuru. Al menos por ahora.

Kuga se atragantó.

—¿Cómo? —dijo entre toses—. ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

Anselmo apareció con los platos de habas.

—Que aproveche, agentes.

Antes de contestar, Kanzaki cató unas pocas habas.

—Espectacular —sentenció—, aunque me he abrasado hasta el esófago. Más vale que esperes. Quema lo suyo.

Bebió para paliar el ardor de la lengua.

—¿Qué como lo sé? Ayer en comisaría, cuando Shizuru vino para lo del bielorruso loco, no sé, hubo algo en la manera en que os mirasteis, o mejor en la manera en la que casi no os mirasteis. Es difícil explicarlo. Una tensión sexual característica.

—Eres bueno.

—No tiene tanto mérito. Lo de Shizuru, lo sé hace tiempo.

—¿Te lo contó?

Negó con la cabeza y atacó las habas con renovada fe.

—La vi. La verdad es que la vio mi hija. Es decir, vio a su amiga. Mi hija no se perdía un capítulo de su serie. Salíamos de un restaurante en San't Feliu de Guixols y empezó a gritar: "Es Margaritte Tomoe, es Margaritte Tomoe, mírala, mírala, qué guapa". Y miré. Y allí estaba Shizuru, y la otra chica, la actriz. Ella no me vio. Mi hija fue a pedirle un autógrafo, luego se subieron al coche, y se besaron.

¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Se besaron mucho rato? ¿Hacían una pareja tan brutal como dicen? De buena gana, le habría lanzado un bombardeo de preguntas. Por fortuna, Kanzaki no le dio opción.

—En cuanto a Ikeno, y a los chicos, no les tengas en cuenta las bromas tontas. Son un poco brutos, pero no son malos tipos.

Las habas, que nunca fueron un plato del gusto de Kuga, estaban realmente deliciosas. Disfrutó como no recordaba haber disfrutando de la comida extranjera desde hacía tiempo.

Suzushiro se fue a Yotsuya a primera hora, acompañada de dos agentes uniformados que le echaron una mano en el penoso calvario de llamar casi puerta a puerta por el barrio. Olga, la madre de Kazuya Eva, se había quedado sola en el mundo tras la muerte de su hija. Aparentaba poco más de cuarenta años, tenía las manos ajadas de tratar con la lejía y el amoníaco y el mirar decidido y un poco agrio de quién está acostumbrada a luchar todos los días.

—Eva no tiene padre. Lo tiene, pero como si no. Se largó en cuanto nació la cría y nos dijeron que no andaba del todo fina, ¿sabe usted? Sólo estábamos ella y yo. Tanta angustia de pensar qué sería de ella cuando yo faltara, y ya ve, ya ve —estalló en llanto.

Algo le dijo desde el principio, que no había nada que buscar en Yotsuya, que de algún modo poco justificable, la cabezonería de Natsuki, tenía una base sólida. Nadie había visto nada en un barrio en el que no ver nada es sinónimo de no meterse en líos. El retrato robot que Suzushiro y los agentes portaban como una banderola no causó ninguna impresión en los vecinos. Nadie reconoció el rostro impersonal que Suzushiro empezaba a odiar con toda su alma. A última hora de la mañana, uno de los agentes, dio con un anciano que aseguraba haber visto un coche rojo aparcado al lado de la obra. Le pareció extraño.

—¿Qué tenía de extraño el coche para que le llamase la atención? —quiso saber Suzushiro cuando el agente le trajo al posible testigo.

—No era como los coches de esos bastardos que venden drogas a los críos del barrio. Era uno de esos grandotes, como los del ejército —el hombre se atribuló—. No sé cómo decir...

—¿Una especie de jeep?

—Sí, eso quería decir, rojo, muy brillante. Ahora que lo pienso —el anciano palideció. Le temblaban las manos—, les estoy haciendo perder el tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque había una mujer dentro del coche.


	16. La asesina del cumpleaños

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No16. La asesina del cumpleaños**

Kuga lo sabía, sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y el norte, y el sur. _La situación_ como había decidido denominar su actual caos vital, se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y de postres, Margaritte Tomoe. Casi nada. Cómo iba a competir ella, tan normalita, con una mujer de bandera. Todo aquello era un completo absurdo. Seguramente, las tortolitas atravesaban una crisis pasajera que pronto quedaría superada. Para Shizuru, no era más que un entretenimiento a la espera de arreglar las cosas con su novia. Valiente idiota, pensar que una mujer como Shizuru se iba a enamorar de ella. Lo malo, lo verdaderamente malo, era que Kuga sí se estaba enamorando, a lo tonto, con ésa clase de enamoramiento raudo y demoledor propio de la adolescencia. El final de la película, se veía venir. Reconciliación al canto, el beso de las bellas entre música de violines, y Kuga, con un parte de guerra encima más extenso que la Biblia. No sabía qué hacer. Era demasiado tarde para importunar a Midori. Una parte de su cabeza, abogaba por plantarse en casa de Shizuru y exigirle explicaciones, la otra se inclinaba por plantarse en casa de Shizuru, dejarse de gaitas, y hacer el amor hasta desfallecer. Al final, hubo tablas, o más bien partida nula. Tiró del dinero que quedaba en su VISA una vez pagado el seguro de la moto y la factura del móvil, y se alojó en un hotel céntrico, en la calle Yokosawa. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el albornoz del hotel. En la calle unos turistas ingleses discutían a grito pelado con un taxista. Encendió la tele y pidió una pizza por teléfono.

—Una carbonara con mucha crema de leche.

Estuvo a punto, por puro reflejo, de pedir una cuatro estaciones sin champiñones para Mai. Le apetecía llamar a Mai. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿La echaría de menos? Kuga la echaba de menos, de un modo egoísta y carente de romanticismo. Extrañaba sus cuidados, sentirse querida, ser el centro del mundo para otra persona. Extrañaba la cálida comodidad de las rutinas. Sin pensarlo, marcó el número de la que fue su casa.

Contestó una voz que no parecía de Mai, ronca, apagada y fúnebre.

—Hola.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsuki?

No pareció tan sorprendida como molesta. O quizás fingía para preservar su dignidad. Sea lo que fuera, Kuga sintió el impulso de colgar. No debería haberla llamado.

—Saber cómo estás.

—¿Qué como estoy? De maravilla —su respiración se aceleró—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Siento que las cosas hayan terminado así. De verdad.

Hubo un silencio breve y tenso.

—Tienes correspondencia. ¿Dónde te la envío?

—A comisaría.

—Bien. Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas contárselo a tu abuelo? Sólo me falta tener que mentir por ti. Es el colmo.

—Pronto. Se lo diré pronto. Mai... Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Estaré ahí.

—Necesito que me quieras.

—Mai, yo...

—Es lo que necesito de ti, Natsuki. Ni más, ni menos —su voz sonó triste y lejana—. Cuídate.

—Tú también —respondió, pero Mai ya había colgado.

La llamada había sido un error. ¿Qué esperaba, en realidad? ¿Que la misma Mai a la que había dejado de un día para otro, le cantase una ranchera por teléfono? Enojada consigo misma, abordó la nevera de la habitación. La pizza tardaba lo indecible. Entre los botellines pigmeos de Ginebra y la Heineken de lata, no había color. Piensa en verde. Tres latas después, Kuga empezó a pensar lento y mal y a mezclar los colores. También, increíblemente se lió a mezclar caras. Cómo si no explicar el tremendo parecido de la chica que salía en la tele y ella misma. Más que parecerse, se frotó los ojos, ansiosa y desconcertada, eran gemelas. Subió el volumen.

—Hoy, en "Crímenes famosos", el caso conocido como "La asesina del cumpleaños".

La cabeza de Kuga se tambaleó. De repente, estaba más sobria que en toda su vida. Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de la habitación.

—Pizza —vociferó una voz con acento ingles.

Volvió a la cama. Dejó la caja de la pizza a un lado. Se le había pasado el hambre. Llamó a su abuelo, esforzándose por adoptar un tono natural. Hablaron brevemente. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Kuga le deseó buenas noches. Después de una pausa publicitaria larguísima, por fin entraron en materia. La primera parte del programa, consistía en una dramatización del crimen. Hipnotizada y asqueada a la vez, no lograba apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Sobre la foto fija de una urbanización de clase media, en letras blancas, se leía Yokohama, Fuuka, 1990. La cámara se movió por el barrio, mostrando los bloques de apartamentos, y las casitas con verjas de colores. Las siguientes secuencias recreaban el ambiente tranquilo y familiar del barrio y la estrecha relación entre el matrimonio formado por Saeko y Takeru, sus padres, y los vecinos, Onodera y Elia, la bibliotecaria. Poco a poco, contaba una voz en off masculina, surgió una potente atracción entre Takeru y Elia. Los actores estaban bien escogidos. Se parecían asombrosamente. En especial el actor que encamaba a su padre. Tenía incluso los mismos andares. La actriz que interpretaba el papel de su madre lo hacía bien, aunque no había conseguido, pese a su buen trabajo, captar la frialdad y la sangre fría que la caracterizaban. La historia no ahondaba en la extraña relación de madre e hija. Hacía más hincapié en el afecto que había entre Natsuki y su padre. Kuga luchó contra el nudo marinero que se había agarrado a su garganta. Fue a por otra Heineken, pero cambió de idea. Sentía náuseas. Bebió agua helada. Se tomó el pulso. Demasiado rápido. La escena que recreaba la pelea que llamaron "el detonante" era impresionantemente veraz. Diecinueve años más tarde, Kuga recordaba una a una las palabras que escuchó desde debajo la cama de sus padres. Eso no salía en la tele. No lo sabían. Se había refugiado debajo de la cama de matrimonio por casualidad, jugando al escondite con su gato siamés Miky. Y lo oyó todo: los reproches de su madre, las intenciones de divorcio de su padre. Ella le acusó de serle infiel y él confesó entre gritos. Dijo que sí, que estaba harto de ella, que ya no la amaba y que iba a dejarla. Se había enamorado de Elia y ella de él. Se lo dirían a Onodera después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo pequeño, Makoto, aquella misma tarde.

Volvió al presente, de golpe. La dramatización alcanzaba su punto culminante. La fiesta del tercer cumpleaños de Makoto. La voz en off dijo que Natsuki y Kimihiro, el hermano mayor de Makoto, eran buenos amigos. Era cierto. Se lo contaban todo. Le gustaba fantasear con que Kimihiro y Makoto eran sus hermanos, y Elia, la encantadora y dulce bibliotecaria, su mamá. ¿Sería así, si su papá y Elia se casaban? La idea era tentadora. Se lo diría a Kimihiro, después de la fiesta. Claro que él a lo mejor no se ponía tan contento. Porque si su padre se convertía en el nuevo papá de Kimihiro y Makoto. ¿Qué sería del pobre Onodera, tan simpático y bromista? ¿Podrían tener dos padres?

La pantalla se dividió en dos; a la derecha Saeko en el garaje, cargaba la escopeta de caza de su suegro; en la parte izquierda, la fiesta seguía su curso sin que nadie de los presentes pudiera imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El efecto estaba logrado, la inminencia de la tragedia sobrecogía con el colofón de una música psicodélica que iba in crescendo. Kuga se percató de que estaba llorando y de que se había comido casi media pizza sin ser consciente ni de lo uno, ni de lo otro. Apagó la tele. No lo podía soportar. Ya había pasado por todo aquello, lo había rememorado en su cabeza docenas de veces a lo largo de su vida. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Elia y Kimihiro sacaron el pastel. Todos cantaban "Cumpleaños feliz" y el pequeño Makoto daba palmadas y reía. Venía la parte en la que su madre irrumpía en el patio escopeta en mano. Al principio, todos se rieron, pensando que se trataba de una broma, que la escopeta era de mentira, quizás un regalo para Makoto. Sólo los niños más pequeños percibieron el peligro real, acaso porque a los tres o cuatro años, no se está entrenado en los dobles sentidos. Las cosas son simplemente lo que parecen. Makoto rompió a llorar y se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre.

—Vamos, Saeko —Elia todavía reía— que estás asustando a los críos.

—La culpa es tuya —respondió con una sonrisa incongruente—. Eres una furcia —elevó la escopeta apuntando a la cabeza de Elia.

—Oye, no tiene gracia. Baja eso, por favor.

—Tú lo has querido. No me dejas otra salida.

Onodera salió al jardín en aquel momento. Kuga recordaba por encima de otros detalles que el tiempo había contaminado o hecho desaparecer por capricho o necesidad, el polo a rayas naranjas y blancas de Onodera. Sonreía, levantando la cámara de fotos que llevaba media hora buscando por toda la casa.

—Ya la tengo. Makoto, no soples las velas, ¿eh, campeón? Que ya voy.

Todo sucedió en una décima de segundo. Makoto corrió hacia su padre, Onodera soltó la cámara y gritó. Saeko se sobresaltó y la trayectoria del proyectil se desvió involuntariamente. El disparo alcanzó al niño en el pecho. Cargó de nuevo el arma, a toda velocidad, desencajada, farfullando en voz baja juramentos que nadie entendió en medio de los gritos desgarradores y los llantos. Onodera se abalanzó sobre el cuerpecillo ensangrentado de su hijo. Elia se quedó petrificada, mirando fijamente el cañón de la escopeta. Otra de las madres, cogió de la mano a varios niños y los puso a salvo en el interior de la casa. Sólo quedaron en el patio, Kimihiro y Natsuki. Onodera se levantó, con Makoto moribundo en brazos, y trató de impedir en vano el segundo disparo.

—No, mamá, no... —Saeko miró a su hija, por encima del ángulo de su brazo, y disparó de nuevo. El impacto alcanzó a Elia en plena frente. Cayó hacia atrás como un muñeco de feria. La homicida intentó recargar de nuevo la escopeta, para rematar a su rival, pero dos vecinos lograron sujetarla por detrás. Se debatía furiosa. Kimihiro lloraba, ovillado en un rincón del patio, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como un niño autista. Natsuki se acercó a él, temblando, las lágrimas empapaban su blusa nueva. Le tendió la mano. Kimihiro no pareció reconocerla. La sangre de su hermano le había salpicado la cara. Elia murió prácticamente en el acto. Makoto fue trasladado urgentemente al Hospital de Sain'tMagno. Falleció durante el trayecto en ambulancia.


	17. Terciopelo turco

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No17. Terciopelo turco**

La tormenta desveló a Shizuru. Odiaba despertarse sola en la cama. Tenía frío. Subió la calefacción un par de grados y se arrebujó debajo de la manta. Había soñado que hacía el amor con Natsuki. Fue tan real, que al despertar esperaba encontrarla en sus brazos. También había soñado con Tomoe en algún momento de la noche. Ésa parte del sueño no fue tan agradable: andaba por la calle, cerca de los juzgados, y Tomoe la perseguía, gritaba insultándola y armaba uno de sus dramas habituales. Por culpa de Natsuki ahora estaba mojada y sola en la cama. Y no tenía nada de sueño. La desosegaba soñar con Tomoe. Si Natsuki estuviera allí, hundiría las uñas en su piel hasta borrar el dolor, se sumergiría en las profundidades de su cuerpo, y bucearía a placer en el laberinto de su sexo. Desde que puso punto final a la telenovela que era su relación con Tomoe, no había vuelto a estar con ninguna mujer, cosa que jamás confesaría, por supuesto. En realidad apenas salía de casa más que para ir a trabajar, al spa, y a comer a casa de sus padres o hermana. Su vida social en los últimos cuatro meses se reducía a un par de cenas ineludibles para celebrar los cumpleaños de amigos demasiado íntimos como para no asistir. Un sábado por la noche, justo dos días después de conocer a Kuga Natsuki, se animó a salir. Tenía la esperanza de verla en algún local de ambiente. La caló en cuanto entró en la sala de interrogatorios, y le encantó. No hubo suerte. Kuga no estaba por ningún lado. Probó en el Kiut, subió al Tú Sabes y echó un vistazo en La Rossa. Nada. Pensó que a lo mejor salía por Aire o alguna de las salas Arena, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. En cada local se le acercaron un buen puñado de chicas, algunas de muy buen ver. Intentó que alguna le interesara, pero se aburría mortalmente. No prestaba atención a las conversaciones y le daba una pereza horrible ajustarse a los sinuosos protocolos del flirteo lésbico. A las cuatro y media se tomó un Absolut con piña y se marchó a casa sola y desanimada. Natsuki se había puesto celosa. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Qué encanto. Shizuru no estaba preparada para una nueva relación, pero no sabía cómo parar lo que sentía por ella. Al principio sólo buscaba llevársela a la cama, despojarse de la ropa duelo, y volver al mundo de los colores y el placer, sentirse de nuevo viva y deseada. O eso se decía a sí misma. Lo cierto es que bastaron los cuatro besos histéricos en el baño de la comisaría para desbaratar todos sus planes de seducción al estilo Kleenex. Natsuki había ocupado la suite presidencial de su cabeza y no había manera de desalojarla.

Cuando encendió de nuevo la tele, la dramatización había terminado. En la segunda parte del programa, emitieron las imágenes grabadas en la Jefatura, y otras de archivo de la época en la que sucedió el crimen. A continuación, anunciaron a bombo y platillo una entrevista en exclusiva con Kuga Saeko , "La asesina del cumpleaños". En total, duraba quince minutos. La reclusa se mostró arrepentida, pidió perdón repetidamente a los familiares de las víctimas. Mentía descaradamente. Tuvo palabras poco amables para su hija. La retrató como una persona problemática, con dificultades para relacionarse normalmente y profundamente traumatizada por lo acontecido. Dijo que no le cabía en la cabeza que el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía hubiese admitido a una persona tan desequilibrada como su hija bollera. También repartió estopa a su propio padre, el abuelo de Kuga, al que acusó de haber manipulado a Natsuki y haberla puesto en su contra.

—Mi familia me ha dejado de lado, pero yo les quiero y les perdono —remachó mirando a la cámara con una fijeza que le puso los pelos de punta.

Por la mañana, Kuga se reunió con Sakomizu a solas.

—Vi el reportaje anoche. Y créame que lo siento.

—Gracias señor —musitó Kuga sin tener muy claro si sentía haber visto el maldito reportaje o si sentía que su madre fuese una hija de perra.

—Sepa que tiene todo el apoyo del Cuerpo, y naturalmente, el mío personal.

—Gracias, señor —repitió.

—Si necesita unos días libres, no habrá problema. Pondremos a alguien a colaborar con Suzushiro. Comprendo que está siendo sometida a un estrés terrible.

—No, no es necesario, de verdad. Estoy bien.

El Comisario jefe se descolgó con una sonrisa paternal.

—Está teniendo unos comienzos muy duros, Kuga. Menuda racha. Y está demostrando una fortaleza mental envidiable.

—Lo intento, señor. Mis asuntos personales no afectarán al trabajo. Se lo garantizo.

—En cuanto al otro asunto —se alisó los pocos cabellos que aguantaban intactos en su cabeza—, sepa que no toleraré actitudes homófobas. Si tiene cualquier queja o dificultad, hágamelo saber. Hay un grupo dentro del Cuerpo compuesto por policías, hombres y mujeres, gays y lesbianas —pronunció las últimas palabras con cierto apuro.

—Los he visto en el Orgullo, señor. Una vez hablé con dos de los chicos. Muy majos.

—Han pasado por lo que está pasando usted y pueden brindarle ayuda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Se lo agradezco.

—Bien, bien. En fin...

Suzushiro le informó de las pesquisas realizadas en Yotsuya.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijo el testigo. Lo de la mujer del todoterreno. ¿Crees que es posible que tenga una cómplice?

—¿Un cómplice femenino en un caso de crímenes sexuales? Es retorcido, por decir poco.

—Sólo el primer asesinato es sexual.

—Lo más lógico es que ésa mujer del todoterreno no tenga nada que ver con la muerte de Kazuya Eva.

—No estoy tan segura, Natsuki. Mira —cruzó las piernas con estilo—, el testigo vio el todoterreno aparcado junto a la obra hacia las ocho menos cinco. La segunda vez que pasó, de vuelta de la panadería y otros recados, a las ocho y media, el coche ya no estaba. Tenemos la confirmación del chófer del autobús de que Eva se bajó a las ocho y cinco. Hemos recorrido a pie, a paso normal, la distancia que separa la parada del bus y la obra. Eva no pudo tardar más de tres o cuatro minutos. Cinco a lo sumo. Eso es, pasaría por la obra a las ocho y diez, tirando largo. Esa mujer dispuso de casi veinte minutos para llevarla a la zona interior de la obra, golpearla y desnudarla. Pan comido.

—Veo muchos cabos sueltos. En primer lugar, toda esa secuencia de tiempo, depende totalmente de que las horas sean exactas, y ése señor, es anciano, pudo confundirse.

—Hay pasos en la arena que van desde el todoterreno hasta donde empieza el cemento. La mujer del coche rojo, se bajó y caminó hasta la obra. ¿Con qué finalidad? Y hay otros pasos que pueden ser de Eva. Ahora mismo están comprobando el calzado de la chica, y las huellas de neumático del coche. A ver si damos con la marca y el modelo.

—Es que no entiendo qué pinta una mujer en todo esto.

—Olvídate de lo que sabemos. Centrémonos en los indicios.

—¿Irás mañana a la cena?

—Sí. Con la cabeza bien alta. Y espero que tú también vengas.

—No me apetece demasiado.

—Ven, anda. Nos marcaremos un baile sexy y así tendrán de qué hablar.

—Ya veremos.

Suzushiro hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Vi el programa anoche. Bueno, sólo una parte. No sé qué decirte, Natsuki.

—No digas nada.

—No puedo imaginarme por lo que has pasado. Lo lamento de verdad. En serio, te admiro. Hay que ser muy fuerte para sobreponerse a algo así —le apretó el brazo afectuosamente.

—A propósito —Kuga carraspeó—, no te he comentado nada de Vita.

—Te escucho.

—Las autolesiones, incluso si son superficiales como en este caso, son siempre preocupantes. Vita no encaja en los patrones típicos. Normalmente se asocian con abusos sexuales, situaciones muy traumáticas, sobre todo en la infancia. Puede ser tanto una manera de castigarse, como una llamada de auxilio, o un modo de infringir dolor a la persona de la que se esperaba protección. También es una manera de descargar una ira intensa o canalizar emociones muy fuertes. No es que debas alarmarte ni mucho menos, tu hija es lista, joven y fuerte, saldrá de ésta. Los enamoramientos del final de la adolescencia suelen ser dramáticos. Y las autolesiones son muy propias de esa franja de edad. Vita no se ha autolesionado anteriormente, ¿verdad?

—Rotundamente, no.

—Bien. Eso es importante.

—Entonces qué hay que hacer.

—Te recomendaré a un psiquiatra.

—¿Por qué psiquiatra y no psicólogo?

—Necesitará medicación un tiempo. Eso tiene que prescribirlo un psiquiatra. Lo mejor será alternar, psiquiatra y psicólogo, uno determinará la medicación y el otro hará terapia con Vita. Este tipo de tratamiento es muy eficaz. Vita se pondrá bien. Aparentemente no hay traumas ni patologías asociadas.

—De acuerdo. Tú eres la experta.

—Toma —le entregó una tarjeta—, di que vas de mi parte.

—Gracias por todo, Natsuki.

—No se merecen.

Suzushiro se quedó contemplando la tarjeta embobada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Espera un momento —revolvió entre sus notas y se golpeó la frente—, la madre de Eva trabaja de limpieza en una clínica.

—¿Qué clase de clínica?

—No lo sé, eso no es lo importante. ¿A qué no adivinas dónde está la clínica?

—¿En Souji?

—Exacto —se sentó frente al ordenador y pinchó encima del icono de Internet Explorer. Escribió en la barra el enlace a la página web del ayuntamiento y accedió al plano de la ciudad.

—Ahí lo tienes —señaló un punto del plano—; aquí está la cafetería en la que Kana se veía con su novio; aquí, a dos manzanas, la clínica en la que trabaja la madre de Eva. La auxiliar de dentista, la madre de los trillizos, Kuga. Nos hemos olvidado de ella.

—Yo no me he olvidado de ella —Kanzaki apareció recién afeitado—. La he llamado. Tenéis una cita dentro de dos horas. La dirección —dejó sobre la mesa un post-it amarillo.

Suzushiro introdujo la dirección en el plano sin dignarse a mirarle.

—Genial, Kanzaki —Kuga le sonrió.

Él le guiñó un ojo y se fue masticando su inseparable chicle de clorofila.

—Como se nos puede haber pasado. La culpa es mía, yo tenía que haber hablado con ella, pero... Mira, mira, mira.

Kuga se inclinó hacia la pantalla.

—La clínica está en la misma manzana que el dentista y a un tiro de piedra de la cafetería. Esto no es casualidad. Vamos a dar una vuelta por los barrios altos, Kuga. Súbete el pantalón, anda, que se te ve el tatuaje.

—Me queda muy bien el pantalón. Eso me dijeron.

—¿Quién?

—A ti te lo voy a contar.

—Dímelo, venga. ¿Tienes ligue nuevo?

A las dos menos cuarto se rindió. Shizuru contestó al primer tono. Estaba impaciente. Buena señal.

—Hombre, Natsuki. ¿Ya no estás ofendida? —la saludó con su habitual tono burlón.

—¿Te apetece quedar para comer?

—Si vienes por aquí, sí. Tengo un juicio a las cuatro.

—¿Dónde quedamos?

—Dentro de un cuarto de hora en la puerta de los juzgados. ¿Te gusta la comida griega?

—Sí.

Shizuru fue puntual. Llevaba un maletín en la mano, el periódico en la otra y un traje chaqueta azul oscuro con unas finísimas rayas. Kuga dudó entre besarla en la boca o en las mejillas y optó por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Me pones mucho cuando vas vestida de abogada.

—Porque no me has visto con la toga.

—¿Es a puertas abiertas el juicio de esta tarde?

—Sí.

—Me quedaré un rato a verte en acción.

—Te dedicaré la victoria.

—Qué chula eres.

—Eso también te pone, ¿a qué sí? Te eché de menos anoche.

—Yo a ti no.

—Qué mentirosa —sonrió.

—No me echarías tanto de menos, a juzgar por el mensaje que me enviaste. _Pásate, si te apetece_ no es que sea muy sugerente. Esperaba algo más de ti.

—Es verdad. Prometo hacerlo mejor. Me encantaría que vinieras esta noche. Me han traído una cachimba guapísima de Marruecos y un tabaco de manzana que huele muy bien. Podríamos cenar, fumar y...

—Y...

—Y lo que tú quieras.

Bajaron por Tenjin Companys hasta el Paseo Sekki, y pasaron de largo el parque de la Shiori. En la esquina, casi en frente de la estación de L'Franc, entraron a comer. Todavía no habían pedido las bebidas cuando Kuga soltó el primer cañonazo.

—¿Salías con Margaritte Tomoe?

Shizuru la miró un instante. Le molestaba la que la sorprendieran con la guardia baja.

—Ajá.

—Me han dicho que está muy jodida, que intentó suicidarse.

—¿Me has investigado? —se puso tensa.

—Una amiga mía conoce a tu hermana. Estuvo en su boda. Os presentaron.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amiga la cotilla?

—Yuuki Nao.

—Había mil invitados en la boda de mi hermana y yo conocía a cien como mucho. No me suena de nada.

—Mil invitados, ¡qué barbaridad!

—Mi padre quería batir el record Guinness de las bodas de alto copete. Se casaba su hija, la normal, y había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

—¿Te llevas mal con tu hermana?

—Me llevo de puta madre con mi hermana. Con quién no me llevo bien es con mi padre. ¿Eso no te lo contó tu amiga?

—No te lo tomes así, sólo me dijo que te conocía y que salías con Tomoe.

—Tomoe no es mi tema favorito, ¿sabes Natsuki?

—Mensaje recibido.

—Lo siento, no me apetece hablar de ella. Es algo que hubiese querido contarte yo. Hace cuatro meses que lo dejamos, y antes de que me lo preguntes, la dejé yo y al parecer de todo el mundo soy la mayor hija de puta del mundo mundial.

—Tendrías tus razones.

—Puedes jurarlo.

El buen humor de Shizuru se había esfumado. Kuga lamentó haber mencionado a su ex. Los celos la estaban torturando. Se la imaginaba con Tomoe y sentía cuchillas de afeitar en la garganta. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que le costaba masticar la comida.

—¿Aún la quieres?

Las palabras salieron sin su permiso. Cuando quiso rectificar ya era tarde. Había pensado en voz alta. Shizuru dejó el cubierto en el plato, sacó un billete de la billetera, lo tiró en la mesa y se levantó.

—Espera —procuró no levantar la voz. Shizuru siguió andando hacia la salida. Kuga logró interceptarla a tiempo, y discretamente la empujó al baño. Shizuru forcejeó rabiosa.

—Suéltame, coño.

—Perdóname, perdóname —la besó sin contemplaciones, casi a bocados—. Me muero de celos —susurró su cara pegada a la de Shizuru, las respiraciones confundidas. La abogada sonrió, soltó el maletín y el periódico y rodeó la cabeza de Kuga, le besó el pelo, la frente, las mejillas.

—Eres boba —murmuró antes de hundir la lengua en su boca—. ¿No ves que me tienes loca?

Suzushiro aprovechó las dos horas de la comida para hacerle una visita a Terim.

—Tendrías que haber llamado.

—Lo sé. Da igual, pasaré otro día.

—No, no. Espera que termine y te atiendo —sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta.

Esperó quince minutos hojeando revistas atrasadas. No conocía a los nuevos personajes de la prensa del corazón. ¿Qué había sido de las princesas europeas, las aristócratas y los toreros? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos personajillos sin abolengo, ni oficio que copaban las páginas? Cerró la revista hastiada. Añoraba a Carolina de Mónaco. Eso era clase.

Terim despidió a su cliente y la hizo pasar. Suzushiro se cambió y se tumbó en la camilla. La estancia olía a jazmín, a aceites, y a incienso de sándalo. Las cortinas estaban echadas. La luz provenía de unas velas colocadas estratégicamente. Terim accionó el mando a distancia del equipo de música y el murmullo de una música árabe se sumó a la atmosfera sensual. Suzushiro cerró los ojos. Las manos de Terim se posaron en su piel y sintió un estremecimiento en vertical, del nacimiento del cabello a las puntas de terminaciones nerviosas de los pies. El masaje la transportó. Terim tenía seda en las manos. Suzushiro perdió el control de sus sensaciones. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. Se deshacía entre sus caricias como un helado al sol. Si se soltaba del todo, lo asustaría con sus gemidos. El truco consistía en pegar la boca a la sábana y gozar de un orgasmo mudo. Esta vez su cuerpo, se rebeló. Casi al final del masaje, con dos orgasmos en el zurrón, se volvió boca arriba. El masajista extrañó el cambio inesperado de guión. Sin pensarlo, Suzushiro deslizó la sábana que cubría su desnudez. Terim parpadeó. Lo que vio no pareció desagradarle. Sus pupilas oscuras brillaban. Ella alargó el brazo y tocó tímidamente sus labios. Terim tomó las yemas de sus dedos y las besó con delicadeza. Repitió el procedimiento a lo largo del brazo y siguió bajando por la axila hasta el pecho. Suzushiro ya no se contenía, los jadeos seguían el ritmo de la música. Había soñado tantas veces con acariciar su piel tostada y recorrer la perfección de sus bíceps fuertes, de líneas hercúleas. El tacto era increíble, aterciopelado, completamente distinto al de Minato y otros hombres que había conocido fugazmente. Se preguntó si sería una cuestión étnica o si se debería a los aceites mágicos de los masajes. Sea lo que fuese, era una delicia para los sentidos. Terim succionaba sus pezones con mordiscos suaves, mientras sus manos masajeaban la parte interna de los muslos. Se agarró fuerte a su cabello azabache y lo arrastró hacia ella. Terim la miró desde la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros y subió a la camilla quitándose la camiseta de tirantes. Suzushiro tocó su torso imponente. Él dejó escapar una sonrisa y se desabrochó el pantalón. Dos velas se apagaron y les dejaron en una penumbra adecuada. En la calle volvía a llover.


	18. La mujer del todoterreno rojo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No18. La mujer del todoterreno rojo**

A las cinco y media Kuga salía a toda prisa del juicio. Ver a Shizuru en su salsa fue una experiencia fantástica. Casi tanto como hacer el amor en el lavabo del restaurante griego. Se sintió orgullosa de verla con la toga, argumentando con claridad, ingeniosa y rápida en la réplica, y audaz en las preguntas. Llegó a comisaría preparada para la bronca de Suzushiro, pero su compañera no estaba por ningún lado. Apareció diez minutos más tarde luciendo una impresionante sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿De dónde vienes, se puede saber? —la interpeló—. ¿Y por qué sonríes tanto?

—¿Has leído "La pasión turca"?

—Creo que he visto la peli. ¿Es ésa de Ana Belén y un tío moreno follando como conejos por todo Estambul?

—La misma —sonrió otra vez.

—¿El turco? ¿No me digas que te lo has tirado?

Un inspector de robos y una sargento uniformada se volvieron por el pasillo.

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Luego te cuento. Vamos a preparar la reunión.

Por la mañana la visita a Souji dio sus frutos. En primer lugar, se dejaron caer por la clínica en la que estaba empleada la madre de Kazuya Eva. Se trataba de una clínica ginecológica no apta para bolsillos corrientes. Hablaron con la jefa de personal. Se llamaba Mayu y sufría un sobrepeso importante.

—Olga es una trabajadora ejemplar. Lleva trabajando con nosotros ocho años y pico. Lo que ha luchado esa mujer por su niña. ¡Qué lástima! —los ojos de la mujer se empañaron—. No sé muy bien en qué puedo ayudarles. Ustedes dirán.

—¿Alguna de sus empleadas conduce un todoterreno rojo?

Suzushiro lanzó la pregunta a bocajarro, sin introducción previa. Kuga la miró por el rabillo del ojo. No era lo que habían acordado.

—Es posible. Aquí trabajan unas cien personas, entre personal médico, administrativo, mantenimiento y limpieza.

—Haga memoria, por favor. Piense sólo en mujeres. Mujeres que conduzcan un todoterreno rojo.

—Mariko —terció una vocecita nasal. Mayu apartó su corpulenta anatomía. La voz pertenecía a una administrativa muy joven y exageradamente maquillada que tecleaba en un ordenador sin mirar el teclado.

—Mariko, claro —Mayu se mordió el labio—, es enfermera. Es cierto. Hace poco se compró un 4x4 de ésos. Es rojo. ¿Qué marca es, Miu? ¿Te acuerdas?

Me parece que es un Range Rover. Eso dijo mi chico —hizo un globo con el chicle— que era un carro de lujo. Pero casi siempre lo lleva Yato-kun.

—¿Quién es Yato? —preguntó Suzushiro.

—Su hijo —respondió Mayu—. También trabaja aquí. Es celador.

Kuga les mostró el retrato robot.

—¿Podría ser éste?

Miu se levantó.

—No sé, Yato-kun es más guapo.

Mayu estudiaba el retrato atentamente.

—Yato lleva el pelo más largo y, no hace mucho, le mandaron ponerse gafas.

—No es Yato-kun —atajó Miu de vuelta a su mesa.

—No estoy segura.

—¿Alguno de los dos están ahora aquí?

—No —contestó Mayu visiblemente alterada—. Yato está de baja desde anteayer. Gripe. Mariko hace el turno de noche. Entra a las siete.

—Necesitamos una dirección.

—Sí, sí, voy. Esperen cinco minutos. Miu, sírveles un café o lo que quieran.

Miu hizo otro globo.

—¿Quieren café? —preguntó con desgana.

Desestimaron la oferta. Suzushiro hizo una llamada.

—¿Se sabe algo de los neumáticos? ¿Encajarían con los de un Range Rover? De acuerdo. Dime algo lo antes posible —colgó—. Nos llamarán en una hora —informó.

Kuga se aproximó a la mesa de la administrativa.

—Miu, ¿sabes si Mariko trabajó ayer?

—Trabaja un día sí y otro no. Normalmente, me la cruzo. Cuando yo me voy, ella llega. Ayer no la vi.

—¿Trajo alguna vez Olga a su hija?

—Sí, no hace mucho vino con ella un día que Eva tenía fiesta. Era un sol de niña.

—¿Estaba Mariko?

—Sí, habló con Eva.

—¿Y Yato?

—No, él no estaba.

Mayu regresó resoplando. El sudor perlaba su frente.

—Aquí tienen la dirección.

Kuga repitió la pregunta.

—No, ayer libraba. Trabaja hoy.

Salieron de la clínica ginecológica con el tiempo justo de acercarse a la otra clínica, la dental. La auxiliar, famosa madre de los trillizos, las aguardaba impaciente. Parecía imposible que hubiera soportado un parto múltiple; medía poco más de metro cincuenta y aparentaba la fisiología de una adolescente famélica.

—Soy Hiyori. Me ha llamado un policía muy simpático a primera hora. Por lo de Kana.

—Así es —Kuga tomó la palabra—. Parece ser que usted le recomendó que viniera a tratarse una muela del juicio, hacia finales de junio. ¿Correcto?

Movió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—¿Vino en más de una ocasión?

—Sí, unas tres. La atendió el doctor Okino. Le he dicho que iban a venir. Les recibirá cuando se marche su último paciente.

—¿A qué hora será eso? —intervino Suzushiro.

—Sobre las dos.

—Dígale al Doctor que queremos verle ya.

Kuga le mostró el retrato.

—¿Ha visto a este hombre?

—Sí, lo vi una vez.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí. No llegó a visitarse. Le entró pánico —sonrió comprensiva—, le pasa a mucha gente.

—¿Recuerda si Kana estaba aquí aquel día?

—Claro. Nos reímos mucho los tres. Era un señor muy agradable y más guapo que el del dibujo.

—¿Sabe su nombre?

—Lo siento. Si no visitó, no tenemos ficha. Voy a ver qué dice del doctor.

—¿Y esta descerebrada no ve la tele ni lee los periódicos? —Suzushiro paseaba de un lado a otro.

—El doctor les recibirá en unos diez minutos. Les ruega que sean breves. Está muy ocupado.

—Permítame una pregunta, ¿por qué no ha llamado si reconoció el dibujo?

—Llegué anoche de Nagaoka. No lo había visto.

El doctor Okino las recibió con evidente disgusto. Estaba escribiendo algo en un papel cuando entraron. Levantó la mata de cabello cano y las miró crítico.

—Tomen asiento —ordenó con una voz grave y bien modulada. El hombretón que las observaba con el ceño fruncido, rondaba unos sesenta y cinco espléndidos años. Suzushiro solicitó al doctor los archivos de Kana.

—¿Traen una orden judicial?

—Empezamos mal, doctor. Verá, esto se puede hacer a las buenas o a las malas. A las buenas, es más rápido. A las malas, tardamos más y nos sale una úlcera a todos.

La miró duramente y descolgó el teléfono.

—Hiyori, tráeme la ficha de esa chica.

—Okamoto Kana —Suzushiro se inclinó hacia él—. Se llamaba Okamoto Kana, no ésa chica.

El dentista carraspeó.

—La ficha de Okamoto Kana —repitió sosteniendo la mirada de Suzushiro.

Hiyori trajo la ficha. Apuntaron las fechas de las visitas. El doctor no reconoció al hombre del retrato, ni recordaba nada especial de Kana. Se despidieron de él y le dieron las gracias a Hiyori.

Salieron de la ciudad y condujeron hasta Setagaya. La dirección que Mayu les había proporcionado se ubicaba en una urbanización de casas pareadas color avellana. Por el camino, comprobaron los nombres Yoshida Mariko y Yoshida Yato . Ninguno de los dos tenía antecedentes penales. Llamaron al timbre varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa. ¿Te ha dado algún teléfono?

—Sí, dos móviles. Probemos con el de Mariko. "El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento". Veamos si hay suerte con Yato: "No ha sido posible la conexión..." —Suzushiro colgó.

Kuga husmeaba la casa. La correspondencia se apilaba en la puerta.

—Esto está muy cerrado. Será mejor que preguntemos a los vecinos.

En la casa de la derecha les abrió una asistenta rusa que hablaba un japones terroso y lento. De la compleja conversación dedujeron que en la casa de al lado no vivía nadie desde hacía una buena temporada. En la casa de la izquierda colgaba el letrero de "En Venta". Probaron suerte de todos modos. Nadie les abrió. Camino a la comisaría, recibieron una llamada de la policía científica: las marcas de los neumáticos del Prat se correspondían con los de un Range Rover. Antes de reunirse con Sakomizu, llamaron a Mayu. No, no disponía de otra dirección.

—Bien, veo que han avanzado bastante. Están haciendo un buen trabajo —valoró Sakomizu—. El lunes daremos una rueda de prensa. Tiren de ese hilo. No alcanzo a ver la conexión, pero tiene su lógica y las pruebas encajan. Decidan si es necesario dar la orden de busca y captura, lo dejo en sus manos. Gracias, Kanzaki, por su generosidad y su buen hacer.

Suzushiro y Kanzaki seguían sin mirarse a la cara. Salieron del despacho del jefe, y tiraron cada uno hacia un lado.

El dispositivo se organizó en pocos minutos. Kuga y Suzushiro irían en un coche sin distintivos policiales, Ikeno y Kanzaki en otro. El Inspector Jefe iría en un coche patrulla con un agente como posible refuerzo. Llegaron a las inmediaciones de la clínica ginecológica a las siete menos tres minutos. Suzushiro llamó a Mayu.

—¿Ha llegado Mariko?

La voz de la jefa de personal tembló al otro lado de la línea.

—Acaba de irse.

—¿Qué?

—Vino y habló con una compañera. Luego me dijo que no se encontraba bien, que a lo mejor Yato le había pegado la gripe.

—Mierda. ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó? —bramó Suzushiro.

—Unos cinco minutos.

—La compañera esa que no se mueva de ahí.

—Muy bien.

Colgó y golpeó el volante. El Inspector Jefe habló a través de la radio.

—¿Qué sucede, Suzushiro?

—La sospechosa ha huido, señor. Una compañera la ha alertado.

—Kanzaki, den la orden de busca y captura, y la matrícula del coche. Kuga y usted hablen con la compañera de Yoshida Mariko. Sáquenle una dirección.

—Sí, señor.

La soplona le sacaba a Suzushiro media cabeza. Se mostró guerrillera y poco dispuesta a colaborar. Admitió que le había contado a Mariko que la policía andaba haciendo preguntas por la clínica. A ella se lo había dicho Tenma, la de radiología. Dijo no conocer la dirección de la sospechosa, ni la zona en la que vivía.

Suzushiro dejó a Kuga en comisaría.

—Nos vemos a las diez en el restaurante. Está en la carretera de Shioji. La dirección exacta está en el cartel. ¿Sabrás ir?

—Me espabilaré.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Ha llamado Morita Kazuo. Me ha dicho que se va unos días con su hermana a Nagoya. Le fue muy bien lo del balneario que le recomendaste. El retrato no le suena de nada.


	19. Noche de tormenta

**Ni la historia ni los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No19. Noche de tormenta**

Shizuru encajó el cambio de planes con buen humor.

—Dicen que Yuichi es la pera haciendo de Raphael. ¿Tú a quién imitas, a Rafaela Morrón?

—Ja, ja. Muy ocurrente. Vendré lo antes posible. En cuanto me pueda escaquear estoy ahí. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

—Y yo a ti.

Kuga se duchó en los vestuarios y sacó su ropa de la taquilla. La extendió en el banco de madera y la repasó desalentada. Sólo eran las ocho y cuarto. Si se daba prisa podría acercarse al Maremagnum y comprar algo mínimamente elegante. Bajó en la moto. Una parte de su cabeza seguía anclada en el caso. Todavía no comprendía qué pintaba Mariko. Le resultaba muy difícil creer que una madre y un hijo se asociaran para asesinar en serie. La otra parte de su cabeza, la que domina los sentimientos, no paraba de pensar en Shizuru. En su honor se compró un vestido negro, de escote generoso, unos zapatos de medio tacón (para evitar una caída mortal), medias de seda y algunos cosméticos. Quería sorprenderla.

Bajó del taxi. Ikeno corrió a socorrerla con un paraguas.

—La que está cayendo. ¿Ha llegado Suzushiro? —preguntó ya a cubierto.

—No —Ikeno la miraba con curiosidad—. ¡Qué cambiazo, Kuga!

La subinspectora le ofreció una sonrisa turbada. Otro taxi derrapaba en el fango de la entrada. Se agachó para escrutar el rostro del viajero.

—Me parece que esa es Suzushiro. Ve a buscarla, ¿quieres?

Ikeno obedeció dócilmente. Con una mano se arremangaba los bajos del pantalón y con la otra sostenía el paraguas, corriendo por el césped embarrado.

—Qué estilo tiene.

—Hola, Takeda.

—Estás guapísima, Natsuki.

—Tú también.

—Lástima que no te hayas arreglado así para mí.

Takeda se había vestido con esmero: traje y americana azul marino, camisa rosa pálido y corbata de tonos morados. Le sentaba realmente bien.

—No voy a pedirte disculpas por ser como soy.

—Ya. Eres de ésas que van al Orgullo Gay y todo eso.

—Soy de ésas —corroboró—. Perdona, voy a saludar a mi compañera. Nos vemos por ahí dentro.

—¡Eh Peliazul! —Suzushiro corría junto a Ikeno debajo del paraguas salvador—. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi compañera? Devuélvemela.

Kuga le tendió la mano riendo y subieron los dos escalones que daban acceso a la entrada del restaurante.

—Niña, estás hecha un pincel —le dio la vuelta—. Esto es otra cosa, caramba. Estaba pensando en casa. ¿Se pondrá los tejanos ésos que se le ve el tatuaje?

—Pues no.

—Pareces otra. Si lo sabía yo, que a poco que quisieras...

—Tú también estás muy guapa, Marquesa. Por cierto —bajó la voz—, me tienes que contar algo, ¿no?

—Vamos a por un whiskazo y te cuento.

La transformación del serio y casi antipático Yuichi en Raphael, llegó bastante pasada la cena, en la parte de la fiesta que consistía en contabilizar quién hacía más viajes a la barra por minuto. Kuga y Suzushiro, fieles a lo prometido, se arrancaron a bailar un tema de Shakira, bien pegaditas para regocijo de la mayoría y escándalo de pocos. Tsukune, de Delitos Económicos, relevó a Yuichi. Por alguna razón misteriosa se había asignado de motu propio el papel de chistoso oficial en todas las celebraciones. Suzushiro conocía de memoria todos sus chistes de leperos.

—Voy a tomar el aire.

Kuga, enfrascada en una conversación con Arika, asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Afuera, el frío intenso sentaba bien en comparación al ambiente sobre caldeado y cargado de humo del interior. Seguía lloviendo. A lo lejos, brillaba ocasionalmente el fulgor de un relámpago. Suzushiro aspiró el fuerte aroma a flores mojadas. Una sombra se movió dentro de un coche. Bajó dos escalones y miró otra vez. Se acercó despacio. Era el coche de Kanzaki. Golpeó en la ventanilla.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Reito?

—Ya ves —bebió a morro de una botella de cava.

Suzushiro rodeó el coche y subió. Le quitó la botella de las manos y bebió un trago.

—Está caliente.

—Da lo mismo. Pásamela.

—Estás como una cuba.

—Ya lo sé. No te jode la tía lista —rió con una risa ebria, desigual.

—Eres un mierda.

—Eh, eh, eh. Sin faltar, Haruka.

—Yo confiaba en ti, Reito —tiró la botella por la ventana—. Confiaba en ti.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —abrió la puerta y salió a trompicones.

Suzushiro le siguió.

—Necesito que me des una explicación, Reito —elevó la voz.

—¿De qué, Marquesa? —se giró encarándole.

—Ya lo sabes —Suzushiro estiró el brazo para recuperar su espacio personal—. Quiero saber por qué pediste el cambio de compañero.

—Y eso a quién cojones le importa.

—A mí me importa. Eres mi amigo —le empujó rabiosa—, eres mi jodido mejor amigo.

—A la mierda. A la mierda contigo, Haruka. Estoy harto, ¿me oyes? —se tambaleó en zig zag por la calzada—. ¡Harto! Más que harto.

—¿Harto de qué, Reito? No entiendo anda.

En cuestión de segundos quedaron calados hasta el tuétano. El vestido de gasa de Suzushiro se pegaba al cuerpo desvergonzadamente. Se sentía casi desnuda.

—Harto de quererte —gritó a pleno pulmón—. Harto de que no me quieras, de ser tu jodido mejor amigo. ¿Me oyes, Marquesa? Ya no aguanto más. No puedo más —chilló—. No puedo más —cayó de bruces en el asfalto mojado—. Quiero dejar de quererte de una puta vez —murmuró rompiendo a llorar.

Suzushiro se quedó de pie bajo la lluvia, en medio del aparcamiento, mientras la tormenta seguía a lo suyo y Kanzaki lloraba arrodillado en un charco.

Shizuru abrió en ropa interior: camiseta de tirantes negra y culotte del mismo color. La miró unos segundos, de arriba a abajo. Su sonrisa se formó muy despacio, hasta estallar y llenar por completo su rostro. La cadencia de su sonrisa volvía loca a Kuga. Era la misma cadencia explosiva de las olas y los orgasmos. Un chispazo inesperado. Un abrazo en plena noche. Tu canción favorita sonando en el momento justo.

—¿Cómo es que te has puesto tan elegante? —tiró de ella suavemente y cerró la puerta—. ¿A quién pretendías seducir? ¿Al Jefe? —dejó correr un dedo por el escote.

—A ti —Kuga echó la cabeza hacia atrás desmayadamente. Le temblaban las piernas.

—Qué regalazo, cariño —bajó el tirante del vestido y la besó en el hombro—. Me encanta.

—¿De verdad?

Las manos de Shizuru descendieron por la curva de su espalda.

—De verdad. Estás preciosa, Natsuki, preciosa.

Hincó los dientes en el nacimiento del culo. Natsuki gimió.

Fumaron tabaco de manzana en la trabajada cachimba marroquí de Shizuru. Hicieron el amor dos veces más. Bebieron crema de whisky con hielo. Volvieron a fumar.

—Esto está buenísimo. Con un poquito de marihuana, ya sería increíble.

Shizuru se echó a reír.

—Eres policía, Natsuki.

—Ahora mismo, no. En mi tiempo libre hago lo que quiero.

—Seguro que eso contraviene alguna normativa interna.

—Segurísimo —mordisqueó el pezón de Shizuru— y esto también.

—No, creo, pero iremos al infierno, según mi madre.

—No te preocupes. Le mandaremos una postal desde allí para que sepa lo felices que estamos.

Shizuru puso un nuevo carboncillo en la cachimba y aspiró.

—No quiero enamorarme de ti, Natsuki —dijo de repente—. Es un mal momento para empezar una relación. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

—Yo no te he pedido nada —trató de disimular su decepción.

—Me gustas muchísimo —acarició suavemente sus labios—. No pienses que eres sólo un buen polvo. Estoy muy a gusto contigo, pero no me interesa un noviazgo. Estoy empachada de San Valentín y comidas familiares.

Kuga hizo de tripas corazón y logró sonreír.

—No hay problema. A mí tampoco me interesa una relación —mintió.

Ladeó la copa y derramó con cuidado unas gotas de crema de whisky sobre los pechos de Shizuru, se tumbó a su lado, y recorrió muy despacio los regueros de licor con la lengua. Shizuru jadeó y arqueó el cuerpo.

—Me matas, Natsuki.

Eso haría, matarla a polvos. Aceptaría lo que le diese hasta que dolor se volviera insoportable. Hasta que no tuviera más remedio que olvidarla. Shizuru cogió la mano de Kuga y la arrastró a su sexo. La rodeó con sus piernas, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Kuga introdujo tres dedos y los movió con maestría, saboreó el licor mezclado con su sudor, y pensó que no había probado nada más delicioso.

—Tu sabor me vuelve loca —susurró deslizando la lengua por el cuello y la nuca. No quería perderse ni un rincón de su cuerpo. Shizuru ancló salvajemente las uñas en su espalda y gimió descontrolada, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo incendiario.

—Ya me tienes, nena, ya me tienes. Dame más fuerte, cielo. Más fuerte, así, Natsuki...

Kuga obedeció, aumentó el ritmo y la velocidad de las embestidas, la devoró a besos, recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, y la contempló extasiada mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y gritaba su nombre enloquecida.

Durmió mal, tuvo un amago de pesadilla. Shizuru ni se enteró. Dormía como un tronco.

—La madre que la parió. Como se puede ser abogada y dormir del tirón.

Algo en el sueño encendió todas las alarmas. Tenía que acordarse. Se levantó de puntillas. Llovía y llovía. Masashi Takeda y Idashi(su primo), en el sueño eran hermanos. Eso fue lo que la despertó. Se preparó un café. La sangre bombeaba en las sienes. ¿Dónde guardaría Shizuru los analgésicos? No le parecía correcto toquetear sus cosas sin permiso. Kanzaki, en el sueño, llevaba un chándal muy feo de color naranja butano, y repetía que no eran hermanos, que Idashi era hijo único.

Escupió el café. Corrió a por su teléfono móvil. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Revolvió como una posesa entre su ropa y la de Shizuru.

—¿Qué haces, Natsuki? —refunfuñó adormilada.

La habitación olía a sexo, a humo de manzana y a sudor.

—Mi móvil, Shizuru. Lo necesito. Es urgente.

—¿Qué pasa? —se incorporó.

—Tengo que llamar a Suzushiro.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—Mira ahí, en el sillón, debajo de tus bragas.

Ahí estaba el bolso, y dentro, el teléfono.

—Como he podido ser tan imbécil. ¿Puedes llevarme a la comisaría?

—Claro. Vamos.

Shizuru se vistió a toda prisa. Suzushiro no contestaba. Lo intentó otra vez más. Por fin, cuando estaban a punto de subir al coche, contestó con voz de ultratumba.

—¿Diga?

—Haruka, escucha.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsuki? Tengo una resaca del mil.

—Escucha, joder. Es importante. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Morita Kazuo esta tarde? Haz memoria.

—Que no había reconocido el retrato y que se iba con su hermana. Fue extraño, ahora que lo pienso —la voz de Suzushiro adoptó un tono urgente—. Dijo: dígale a Kuga que me voy a Nagoya con mi hermana.

—Es imposible que esté con su hermana ni en Nagoya ni en ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Morita Kazuo es hijo único.


	20. El calvario del hijo único

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No20. El calvario del hijo único**

El amanecer llegaba con retraso. La noche seguía oscura como boca de lobo, húmeda y helada. Shizuru detuvo el coche frente a la comisaría. Por el camino, Kuga la había puesto al corriente.

—¿Vas a ir vestida de noche?

—Tengo ropa de repuesto en la taquilla.

—Natsuki, ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

No tenía tiempo de ducharse. Aspiró la piel de su brazo. Olía igual que ella. Mejor, así afrontaría el día envuelta y protegida en la fragancia de Shizuru. Usó una toallita para desmaquillarse, y acabó de asearse. Se cambió, aliviada de volver a su estilo habitual. Se había sentido a gusto con el vestido y lo demás, distinta, como en un cuento, pero añoraba la comodidad de los vaqueros, sus viejas Converse, y la sudadera de capucha. Suzushiro estaría al caer. Cogió su pistola reglamentaria con repugnancia y se la guardó. Se abrochó la cazadora de cuero y salió, con el estómago revuelto y la cabeza espesa.

—Tienes una pinta horrible.

—Sube al coche antes de que te deje ahí tirada —rezongó Suzushiro.

—¿Has avisado al Jefe?

—Está pidiendo una orden judicial para que podamos entrar en casa de Morita Kazuo. Ikeno y Sawuchi nos esperan en Sasazuka. Ahí tienes el chaleco antibalas, póntelo.

Kuga estudió el chaleco con cierta aprensión.

—¿Y Kanzaki? —preguntó haciendo una complicada maniobra con la ropa.

—Está fuera de combate.

—Lo siento, tenía que haber caído en la cuenta, Haruka.

—No. Yo hablé con él, yo tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que pasaba algo anormal. Estaba pendiente del dispositivo y no le hice mucho caso.

La orden judicial se demoró una hora y cuarto. Los cuatro policías aguardaron devorados por la ansiedad, sentados en sus respectivos coches, viendo como el día luchaba por abrirse camino en la espesa oscuridad.

—¿No podemos hacer nada? —repetía Kuga cada cinco minutos.

—Esperar —contestó Suzushiro siguiendo el ritmo de los parabrisas con la mirada—. Si entramos a saco, cualquier picapleitos espabilado, como tu amiga Shizuru, nos destrozaría en el juicio.

Llamaron al timbre y al teléfono de Kazuo varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Vaciaron cuatro vasos de café. De vez en cuando, hablaban por radio con Ikeno, más que nada para cerciorarse, los unos y los otros, de que nadie se había dormido. A falta de diez minutos para las siete de la mañana, llamó Sakomizu.

—Tenemos la orden. Adelante.

—¿Kazuo? ¿Morita Kazuo está usted ahí?

El piso estaba en orden. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. El transmisor de Kuga chasqueó.

—El Range está aquí —la voz de Ikeno crepitó entrecortada.

—Repite —pidió Kuga.

—El Range Rover rojo. Está aparcado en el garaje. El coche de Morita no está. ¿Qué hacemos?

Se miraron indecisas.

—Mirad los buzones —sugirió Kuga.

El cuarto de Kazuo estaba ordenado, la cama estaba hecha. No había deshecho las maletas. Miraron en el cuarto de baño y en la cocina. Suzushiro abrió el despacho de trabajo de Kazuo.

—Natsuki, ven.

—Viven aquí —la intromisión de Ikeno las sobresaltó— esos hijos de puta. Viven en el segundo, segundo. ¿Llamo a la puerta?

—Espera un segundo.

—Sawuchi ha abierto el Range. Morita no está dentro.

Un folio colgaba del fax. Suzushiro lo arrancó de cuajo. Era el retrato robot. Ella misma le envió el fax a Kazuo. En el suelo, se esparcían los restos de un jarrón hecho añicos. En la mesa, una bandeja con una tetera, un azucarero y dos tazas. Kuga olisqueó el interior de la tetera e inspeccionó las tazas.

—Se lo han llevado en su coche —razonó Suzushiro.

—Ikeno, llama al timbre. Sawuchi que se quede en el garaje. Kuga baja a cubrirte.

—Yo cubriré la salida.

Kuga se apostó pegada a la pared, con la pistola en alto. Ikeno la miró. Ella asintió. El subinspector llamó al timbre. Ikeno llamó una segunda vez y se apostó en el lado contrario que Kuga, empuñando el arma.

La mirilla se oscureció. Alguien estaba mirando.

—¿Quién es?

—Policía, abra —anunció Ikeno al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con la punta del pie. Sincronizó los movimientos con precisión y seguridad.

La mujer abrió. Kuga entró detrás de su compañero, cubriendo el ángulo contrario. Mariko tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Caminó hacia atrás, tropezó con el sofá. Ikeno se abalanzó sobre ella y la esposó.

—¿Dónde está Yato? —gritó.

Kuga habló con Suzushiro.

—La tenemos.

Ikeno la agarró del cabello violentamente.

—¿Dónde está el cabrón de tu hijo?

—Le juro que no lo sé. No le veo desde ayer.

La soltó con rabia. Kuga echó un vistazo a la casa.

—¿Y Morita Kazuo? ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?

—No lo sé. No está en su casa.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Mariko. Se lo ha llevado tu hijito, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está?

La mujer estaba blanca, casi amarilla.

—No lo sé, se lo juro.

Suzushiro entró en el piso.

—¿Se te ocurre algún sitio al que Yato pueda ir?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Piénsalo un poco más. ¿Alguna casa familiar? ¿En Setagaya, por ejemplo?

—La casa de Setagaya ya no es nuestra. Se la quedó el banco hace dos años.

En la habitación de Mariko, Kuga abrió una por una las siete cajas de cartón decoradas con motivos de flores que la sospechosa guardaba debajo de la cama. Las tres primeras contenían cartas de amor que el tiempo había amarilleado, las notas del colegio de Yato y algunas esquelas y estampas de comunión. La cuarta caja estaba dedicada a carpetas anilladas que archivaban facturas y recibos. Abrió la caja más grande. Contenía tres álbumes de fotos de distintos tamaños. Los hojeó rápidamente. Estaban organizados cronológicamente.

—¿Dónde es esto? —salió con una foto en blanco y negro de una masía rural. Un Yato jovencito sonreía a la cámara portando una azada en el hombro. Mariko tragó saliva. Ikeno avanzó dos pasos hacia ella. La mujer se apartó instintivamente.

—Responde a la pregunta —recomendó Suzushiro.

—Era la casa de mi padre.

—¿Dónde está? —vociferó Ikeno.

—Cerca de Fuse. Al norte de Eifukucho.

—¿Está allí, no es cierto?

—Puede ser.

—Nos vamos de excursión, Mariko —Suzushiro la levantó del codo. Habló con Sawuchi. Le ordenó que solicitara refuerzos y que llamase a la científica para que vinieran a procesar los dos pisos y el coche. Dos coches patrulla se sumaron a la expedición.

En los aledaños de la masía el día andaba aún más retrasado. La tempestad no daba tregua. Yato se desperezó. Estaba molido. No tenía previsto dormir tanto rato. Bajó al comedor. Los peldaños de madera crujieron bajo sus pies. El fuego se había apagado hacía mucho. Kazuo estaría helado. Le quitó la mordaza de la boca. Rompió a toser. Trataba de hablar entre accesos de tos y ahogos. Desde el día anterior por la tarde, vivía sumido en una pesadilla sin sentido. Regresó a media tarde del balneario. Siguiendo el consejo de la subinspectora Kuga, se aisló del mundo, y reposó. El agua, los cuidados y los paseos por el campo le sentaron bien. Yato le recogió en el aeropuerto y le llevó directamente a casa. Dejó las maletas en la habitación y entró al despachó a comprobar los mensajes, el correo electrónico y el fax. Yato preparaba té en la cocina. Escuchó los mensajes del contestador. Dos eran de la policía. Preguntaban si había visto el retrato robot del sospechoso que le habían enviado por fax. Yato entró con la bandeja. Kazuo vio el retrato colgando del aparato. Se parecía a Yato. Qué absurdo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El retrato robot de la policía. Se parece a ti.

—¿Sí?

El tono de Yato sufrió una mínima variación. ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas?

—¿Qué día cumples años, Yato? Es en septiembre, ¿verdad?

—El 22 de septiembre —contestó.

El impacto de algo duro en su cabeza y la oscuridad se fundieron en una sola sensación. Recobró la conciencia pasado un buen rato. Estaba atado a la silla.

—Ya era hora, dormilón —el olor a gas penetraba brutalmente por sus fosas nasales—. Si gritas —jugueteó con un zippo—: ¡Bum! Saltará todo por los aires.

—Te has vuelto loco, Yato.

—Llama a la policía. Di que has visto el retrato, que no lo reconoces y que te vas unos días con algún familiar, una hermana o algo así.

Lo hizo. Suzushiro no pareció sospechar nada. Hizo hincapié en que se iba con su hermana, rezando para que Suzushiro le diese el recado a Kuga. Ella entendería que algo no iba bien.

La pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

—Yato, Yato, ¿qué estás haciendo? —tosió—. Mírame, Yato. ¿Mataste a mi niña? ¿Lo hiciste tú? Contesta. Te estarán buscando. Saben que mataste a esa niña de Yotsuya.

—¡Yo no la maté!

—¿Cómo que no la mataste?

—No la maté, Yato. Tienes que creerme.

—¿Y a Hana? —inquirió con la voz rota.

Yato volvió a llorar y se tapó la cara.

—La culpa fue de Kana —Yato se secó las lágrimas con el jersey.

—¿La primera chica que mataron? ¿La de Shibuya? ¿Por qué dices que fue culpa suya?

—Vino a la clínica el día de mi cumpleaños y lo estropeó todo.

—¿Salías con ella?

—Era un cielo, ¿sabes Kazuo-san? No muy lista, pero tan dulce. Y guapa. No se le notaba nada el retraso. Yo ni lo sabía al principio. Kana me adoraba. Era su héroe. Le dije que era médico, urólogo. Hasta me hice tarjetas y un tampón falso. Creía que yo era un gran tipo. Íbamos a las agencias de viajes. Le decía que escogiera un destino, que la llevaría a donde quisiera, y ella me miraba de aquel modo, como si yo fuera un Dios. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sentirse así?

—¿Cómo la conociste? —preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

—En el dentista, cerca del trabajo. Empezamos a vemos. Todo iba bien, muy bien. Hasta el día de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Yato tenía los ojos enrojecidos. La lana del jersey le picaba. Se rascó.

—Vino a la clínica. Le tenía dicho que no viniera. Quería darme una sorpresa. Me traía un regalo, la pobrecita. Todos sus ahorros gastados en una cartera de piel buena. Una cartera preciosa. Entró tan pancha y preguntó por el doctor Yoshida Yato. La recepcionista le dijo que no había ningún médico que se llamara así, y ella que sí lo había. Al final, tanto se empeñó Kana que la recepcionista buscó el nombre entre todos los trabajadores y le dijo que yo era celador. Y entonces, bajé. Salía a merendar con dos compañeros. Casi me muero cuando la vi allí, discutiendo con la recepcionista. Se puso a gritar que era un mentiroso, que la había engañado. Le dije que me esperase a la salida. Fuimos en el Range al bosque, detrás del loquero ese hospital psiquiatrico de Ueno. Solíamos ir a... ya sabes. Lo hicimos, pero estaba histérica y discutimos. "Se lo diré a mi padre. Te dará una paliza." Me acojoné, Kazuo-san. Era disminuida. ¿Y si me acusaban de abusar de ella? Vi la piedra y no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, se me nubló todo. Ella hablaba y hablaba, me amenazaba y se reía de mí. "Pensaba que eras mi príncipe y sólo eres un payaso" me dijo y le golpeé en la cabeza.


	21. Morir en sábado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No21. Morir en sábado**

Los cuatro coches circulaban en fila india por la carretera rural. Mariko viajaba con Kuga y Suzushiro. Iba esposada en el asiento de atrás, flanqueada por un agente. Kuga la miró por el retrovisor. Una mujer de sesenta y tantos, bien conservada.

—¿Por qué mataste a Kazuya Eva?

Se sorprendió de que Kuga le hablase. La miró directamente a los ojos.

—No diré nada si no es en presencia de un abogado.

—Yato no tuvo nada que ver, ¿verdad? Él no sabía nada de lo de Yotsuya.

Mariko hizo un gesto ambiguo.

—Querías protegerle —continuó Kuga—. Cometiste un error tremendo, Mariko.

—¿Cuál?

Era arrogante. Si Yato no tenía mucho carácter habría vivido anulado por una madre sobre protectora.

—Elegiste mal a la víctima. La hija de Olga nos llevó directamente a la clínica, a vosotros.

—Y el Range Rover —intervino Suzushiro sin desviar la atención de la carretera abnegada—. Es un cochazo que llama la atención en una zona como Sasazuka.

Mariko movió la cabeza y miró de nuevo por la ventanilla. No le gustaba que le restregasen sus errores por la cara.

—Yato no ha hecho nada.

—¿Entonces por qué se ha llevado a Kazuo?

—Intenta protegerme.

—Buen intento —dijo Kuga—, pero no cuela.

—Yo maté a las tres chicas. Yo soy la única culpable. Yato es inocente.

—Y mi abuela es la duquesa de Alba —replicó Suzsuhiro.

Mariko le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué te hizo sospechar de Yato?

Kuga no estaba interesada en una batalla dialéctica con la sospechosa.

—Te digo que él no ha hecho nada.

—Entonces tú mataste a Okamoto Kana.

—Sí.

—¿Y el semen de su vagina, es tuyo, Mariko?

Suzushiro y la agente sonrieron. A Mariko no le hizo tanta gracia.

Kazuo empezaba a perder la esperanza de que lo liberasen. El cansancio y el miedo estaban haciendo mella. Quería vivir. Se asombró al comprobarlo, cuando olió el gas en su casa. Desde que murió Hana albergaba negros pensamientos suicidas. ¿Estaba mal que una parte de él se aferrase a la vida? Se sentía confuso y desleal con su hija. Yato estaba en el baño. El tiempo se estaba acabando. Sólo le quedaba procurar que siguiera hablando. Volvió al comedor desencajado. Se quitó el jersey y se quedó en camiseta. Estaba sudando a pesar de la baja temperatura.

—¿Qué pasó con Hana, Yato? Cuéntamelo.

Se restregó los ojos. La presión pasaba factura. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Ya lo sabes —bajó los ojos—, la maté.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Yato se sentó en una vieja silla de madera. La pistola no estaba a la vista. La habría olvidado en el baño.

—Soy un idiota. Me dejé el portátil abierto. Hana vio las fotos de Kana. Comentó que era muy guapa. Creo que mi madre también las vio. No estoy seguro. Al día siguiente, se quedó a comer. Estábamos viendo la tele y salió la foto de Kana en un programa de sucesos. Me preguntó si mi novia estaba muerta. ¿Lo entiendes, Kazuo-san? Qué alternativa tenía. Iba a contártelo. Era un riesgo demasiado grande.

—Por el amor de Dios, Yato. Hablas de Hana. ¿Cómo pudiste chafarle la cabeza con una puta piedra? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Yo la quería. Lo sabes. La quería mucho. Lo siento, Kazuo-san. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Se fue a buscar la pistola. Kazuo asumió que todo había acabado. Ya no quedaba nada más que decir, ni milagros que esperar.

—Gira a la derecha —indicó Mariko— y luego a la izquierda dos veces.

Suzushiro siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Conducía extremando las precauciones. Se hacía difícil circular por el camino de cabras inundado de barro y agua. Y no tenía pinta de que el tiempo fuese a mejorar. El camino se estrechaba aun más en la entrada a la masía. Sería inviable entrar sin ser vistos. Optaron por un ataque frontal. Entraron haciendo sonar las sirenas. Yato escuchó un sonido extraño a mitad de la escalera. Retrocedió corriendo y miró por la ventana. En el piso de abajo, Kazuo también oyó las sirenas.

—Yoshida Yato. Le habla la policía. La casa está rodeada. Salga con las manos en alto. Repito, salga con las manos en alto.

Tendrían que entrar y matarlo. No iba a permitir que lo acribillasen a balazos. Descorrió un poco la cortina, para que desde fuera pudieran ver a Kazuo atado y a la pistola apuntando su cabeza. Evaluó sus opciones. La parte trasera de la masía colindaba con unos campos sin sembrar. Si llegaba hasta allí, tendría alguna posibilidad de huir. Ellos no conocían la zona, y él sí, como la palma de su mano. Aprovecharía la ventaja.

—¿Cómo se llega a la parte trasera? —Kuga se acercó a la sospechosa.

—Adivínalo.

Sacó la pistola y la apuntó.

—¿Quieres jugar, mala puta? Vamos a jugar. Te vas a cagar.

La sacó del coche a tirones, cogió el altavoz.

—¿Natsuki, qué vas a hacer? —la increpó Suzushiro.

—Yato, soy la subinspectora Kuga. Tengo a tu madre —Ikeno y Suzushiro se miraron atónitos. Kuga apuntó a la cabeza de Mariko y caminó con ella hasta situarse en medio de la entrada.

Suzushiro se tapó los ojos.

—Ha perdido la cabeza —se lamentó Ikeno.

Yato no daba crédito a sus ojos. La subinspectora bajita, de pelo azulado, apuntaba a su madre a la cabeza bajo el aguacero. De pronto, se enfureció. La muy imbécil los había llevado hasta allí. Quizás no estaría de más que la tal Kuga le pegase un tiro y se la quitara de encima para siempre.

Kuga volvió a hablar:

—Tu madre mató a Kazuya Eva, en Yotsuya. Por su culpa te hemos atrapado, Yato.

Mariko clavó sus ojos encendidos de odio en Kuga. Suzushiro ordenó a dos de sus hombres que volvieran al camino y encontrasen la forma de acceder a la parte trasera de la masía.

—Lo está entreteniendo —susurró a Ikeno—. Sawuchi, ve a la hípica. Que te digan si hay un camino colindante por alguna parte. Ikeno, que vengan los GEO y un negociador. Esto va para largo.

Yato no asimilaba lo que acababa de oír. Abrió la ventana dos dedos.

—Eso es mentira.

—No. No lo es, Yato. Kazuya Eva era la hija de Olga, una limpiadora de la clínica. Tu madre pensó que podría despistamos con la ficha de dominó, hacernos creer que se trataba de un asesino en serie. Y, ya ves. La cagó.

Suzushiro se acercó agachada a uno de los tiradores apostados detrás de los coches.

—¿Le tienes a tiro?

—No. Le daría al rehén.

—Mierda. A ver si Kuga consigue que se mueva hacia la ventana.

Regresó a su posición. Sawuchi habló por el transmisor.

—Suzushiro, estoy con una cuidadora de la hípica. Dice que a unos trescientos metros al este de las caballerizas, hay una alambrada que separa la hípica de la finca. Está rota por varios sitios.

—Voy para allá. Espérame donde pueda verte. Ikeno, te dejo al cargo de todo esto. Cuídame a Kuga.

—Como no me lo ponga más fácil.

—Confía en ella.

—No te habríamos pillado, Yato, de no ser por ella. Nos tenías en ascuas. Pero se tuvo que meter por medio, como siempre. Siempre controlándote, corrigiéndote.

Suzushiro arrancó el coche. Sawuchi la esperaba en la curva de la hípica junto a una cuidadora de pelo muy corto y constitución robusta.

Se saludaron.

—Llévanos a la alambrada, por favor.

Subieron a una ranchera plateada que apestaba a caballo.

—¿Hay alguien más en la hípica?

—No, con este tiempo, no. Yo he venido un momento para ver cómo va una yegua que ha de parir en los próximos días.

Cada vez estaba más agitado. Kuga tenía razón. Toda la razón del mundo. Su madre era una mosca cojonera. Se entrometía en todo y la había cagado de lleno. Por eso estaban en esta situación, por su maldita culpa.

—Pégale un tiro —gritó—. ¡Quitádmela de encima de una vez!

Mariko abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza. Kuga alzó el altavoz.

—Suelta a Kazuo. Él ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no crees? La que te ha jodido es tu madre. Si tú me das a Kazuo, yo te la doy a ella, y le pegas el tiro tu mismo.

La ranchera frenó en el barrizal. La alambrada se alzaba ante ellos, rota por dos puntos distintos.

—¿A qué distancia calcula que está de la casa?

—A unos cuatrocientos metros, quizás algo menos. El sendero va a dar a la parte lateral, si mal no recuerdo —Muchas gracias —Suzushiro le estrechó la mano—. Ahora le ruego que se marche lo antes posible. Por su seguridad.

La ranchera desapareció entre la lluvia. Sawuchi y Suzushiro cruzaron la alambrada y tomaron un sendero. La casa aún no estaba la vista.

Yato se echó a reír. Toda una cachonda la subinspectora.

—No, ni hablar. Kazuo-san es mi seguro de vida. No hay trato.

Los dos agentes que Suzushiro mandó a inspeccionar el terreno, contactaron con Ikeno. Habían hallado el camino de acceso a la parte trasera de la masía. Sólo tenían que cruzar los campos y estarían dentro.

—Como quieras, Yato. Hemos llamado a los geos. Esto se va a poner muy feo para ti.

—Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Se alejó de la ventana gateando. Kuga retrocedió y metió a Mariko en el coche.

—¿Han entrado? —preguntó Ikeno.

—Sí. Menudo susto me has dado. Pensaba que te habías vuelto loca.

—No me ha gustado nada apuntar a la cabeza a otra persona.

—Son gajes del oficio, Kuga. Lo importante es que le has distraído y hemos conseguido acceder por dos puntos distintos. Ya lo tenemos.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo. Trae mal fario.

Kazuo asistió mudo y aterrorizado al curso de los acontecimientos. Yato le desató y le empujó. El cañón de la pistola no perdía de vista su cogote.

—Andando.

—Se han movido —advirtió a Ikeno uno de los tiradores.

Ikeno avisó a Suzushiro, a Sawuchi, y a los dos agentes.

—Máxima precaución, chicos. Sabe que está acorralado y no dudará en disparar. Nosotros vamos a entrar por delante. Vamos, Kuga. Cubridnos —ordenó a los tiradores.

Kuga y Ikeno corrieron agazapados hacia la puerta principal. Ikeno miró por la ventana sin descuidar su protección. El destartalado comedor estaba vacío. Hizo una seña a Kuga. El sendero topaba de golpe contra un gallinero en desuso. Sawuchi y Suzushiro rodearon la construcción. Estaba vacío. Las instrucciones de Maya eran exactas. Pasado el gallinero, se llegaba a la masía por la parte lateral. Había un tendedero con las cuerdas rotas, cubos vacíos y un rastrillo oxidado. La ropa mojada pesaba una tonelada. Le costaba moverse y le dolían los pies. Sawuchi también daba la impresión de estar agotado.

—¿Le veis? —preguntó en voz muy baja por el transmisor—. ¿Alguien le ve?

Las respuestas fueron negativas. Sintió miedo, por ella y por sus compañeros. Yato no tenía nada que perder. Corrieron agachados bajo la lluvia, expuestos a que el asesino disparase. Serían un blanco fácil. El corazón de Suzushiro latía a una velocidad dolorosa. Se le había secado la boca. Lentamente, abrieron la puerta lateral. La madera hizo un ruido de mil demonios.

Los dos agentes cruzaron el campo sin sembrar a un ritmo lento. Las botas se hundían en el barro y cada paso costaba un suplicio. Un disparo les hizo lanzarse al suelo.

—Vamos, levanta, tío. Te ayudo. Nos ha disparado —informó a los demás.

—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, Blueno se ha torcido el tobillo. Está en el segundo piso, por la parte de atrás.

—Quedaos ahí, a cubierto. No avancéis a menos que los veáis muy claro —ordenó Ikeno.

Yato volvió a atar a Kazuo. Le costaba creer lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba muerto de miedo. Le temblaban las manos. Al menos el cacharro que le vendió el rumano funcionaba. El ruido de pasos le puso en alerta. Provenían de la planta baja. Maldita sea, estaban por todas partes.

Kuga pisó una tabla suelta. El ruido, en el silencio engañoso, se multiplicó por mil. La puerta de una de las habitaciones del piso superior se abrió. Los dos subinspectores se apoyaron en la parte baja de la escalera. Yato se asomó y volvió a su posición. Kuga estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría al ver a Suzushiro avanzando despacio a través de la cocina. Sawuchi iba detrás de ella. Ikeno les indicó que el asesino estaba arriba. No tenían más remedio que subir. Era el único modo de acceder. Por señas acordaron que dos subirían, y los otros dos se quedarían al principio de la escalera, cubriendo. Ikeno y Kuga subieron, puesto que estaban más cerca. Ikeno abrió el camino con Kuga pegada sus talones. Yato apareció en lo alto de la escalera y disparó a bocajarro. La bala rozó la barandilla de madera y el brazo izquierdo de Ikeno. Suzushiro y Sawuchi hicieron fuego a la vez. Una de las balas impactó en la rodilla de Yato. El asesino profirió un grito desgarrador. Cojeando a duras penas, reculó. Ikeno y Kuga aprovecharon la retirada temporal, y accedieron al piso de arriba. Las tres puertas estaban cerradas. Suzushiro se situó tras ellos. Sawuchi se quedó a media escalera. La puerta más alejada de la escalera se entreabrió un poco. Kuga dio un paso. La puerta se abrió un poco más. La subinspectora se pegó a la pared y entró presta a hacer fuego. La habitación estaba desierta. El viento tormentoso que se colaba por la ventana había abierto la puerta. Durante una fracción de segundo, la adrenalina abandonó el cuerpo de Kuga, bajó la pistola y respiró. Salió al pasillo. La puerta del fondo se abrió violentamente. Suzushiro gritó:

—¡Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kuga se volvió. El impacto la tiró al suelo. Las voces y los ruidos se apagaron poco a poco. El cruce de disparos, alguien cayendo a peso. Suzushiro suplicando.

—¡Natsuki, háblame, háblame! Por favor, por favor... Natsuki, Natsuki, ¡coño!

Más pasos, carreras, un trueno y silencio. Un silencio frío y sepulcral.


	22. Flores para Natsuki

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **No22. Flores para Natsuki**

Desde que acompañó a Natsuki a comisaría, no había vuelto a dormir, presa de un oscuro presentimiento. Tiritó. Estaba nerviosa y destemplada. Se enterró en un alud de mantas y buscó evasión en una novela policiaca que desechó a los diez minutos. No conseguía concentrarse. ¿Y si no volvía a verla? La idea daba vueltas por su cabeza como una abeja atrapada en un tarro de miel. Se levantó de la cama, preparó un té con leche, y se acomodó en el comedor a ver un aburridísimo programa de bricolaje. El tiempo pasaba insoportablemente despacio. Si las cosas con Natsuki prosperaban tendría que acostumbrarse a sus ausencias, a vivir con el alma en vilo y a intimar con la aterradora posibilidad de que cada beso de despedida pudiera ser el último. Tomoe no es que pasara mucho tiempo en casa. De rodaje en rodaje, de fiesta en fiesta, de festival en festival, de borrachera en borrachera y tiro porque me toca. Estar sin Tomoe era una bendición. Iban a dar las nueve y media y no paraba de llover. Se bañó y salió a comprar. Las diez y veinte. Sus temores eran infundados. Por la noche, cenaría con Natsuki y haría que se sintiera como una reina. Sonaba el móvil en algún rincón de la casa. Tardó en localizarlo.

—¿Shizuru? —una voz de hombre que le resultaba muy familiar.

—Sí. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Kanzaki.

—Kanzaki, no estoy de guardia este fin de semana. Llama a...

—Shizuru, escúchame... —la cortó sin contemplaciones.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Han disparado a Natsuki.

En la sala de interrogatorios, Ikeno y Suzushiro se las veían con una Mariko que nada tenía que ver con la mujer arrogante que conocieron unas horas antes. El dolor la había despojado de toda altanería. Hablaba de forma mecánica, como un robot programado, con la cabeza gacha, y la mirada extraviada.

—Han matado a mi Yato —repitió por cuarta vez con voz monocorde. Ni siquiera había rastro de rabia en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo pudiste matar a una cría inocente? —espetó Ikeno.

—Han matado a mi Yato, pobrecito.

—Tu pobrecito Yato asesinó a dos chicas a pedradas, una era su novia, y la otra la hija de su mejor amigo. Así que no creo que le vayan a hacer santo.

La mirada fulminante de Mariko renació por un momento. Apenas fue un breve destello que de inmediato se extinguió. Ikeno no le perdió la cara.

—Explícamelo. Mariko. Explícame cómo pudiste matar a Kazuya Eva.

—Lo hice por Yato, para que nadie sospechase de él. No podía permitir que acabase en prisión. No podía permitirlo. Vi las fotos en el portátil de Yato. Estaba con ésa chica, la que habían asesinado en Shibuya. Era evidente que mantenían una relación. Al principio no quise creerlo. Luego, cuando mataron a la pobre Hana, supe que tenía que haber sido Yato. Ella también estaba en casa aquel día y debió ver las fotos. Me horroricé. Él adoraba a esa cría y a su padre. Kazuo y Yato eran los mejores amigos. Creí que me volvía loca. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Lo entiende? ¿Ustedes tienen hijos?

—Sí.

—¿Y no habrían hecho lo mismo? ¿No habrían hecho cualquier cosa por proteger a sus hijos?

Ikeno echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por la calva.

—Haría cualquier cosa por mis hijos, pero no matar a una niña disminuida. El amor no lo justifica todo, ni siquiera el amor de una madre o de un padre.

—Yo lo haría otra vez y veinte veces más. Lo siento por Olga, créame, y por la niña. No fue fácil matarla. De verdad, fue horrible. Horrible. Usted no lo entiende —dijo mirándose los dedos con obsesiva atención—, yo quería a Yato más que a nada en el mundo. No lo entiende —meneó la cabeza—, no lo puede entender.

—Tienes razón. Y sabes que te digo, que me alegro de no entenderlo —pasó como una exhalación por delante de la acusada y abandonó la sala de interrogatorios.

Suzushiro sintió una corriente de aire imaginaria. No podía dejar de pensar en Kuga, desangrándose en el suelo de la masía. Levantó la vista un segundo y salió sin decir una palabra. Ikeno aguardaba, apoyado en la pared.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya lo sabes, Suzushiro. ¿Simpatizas con esa hija de puta? ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

—No simpatizo con ella, Ikeno, no me jodas. Siento haber estado ausente, es que no puedo quitarme a Kuga de la cabeza. Voy a comprar flores. Nos vemos allí, en una hora.

—¿Te crees que yo puedo pensar en otra cosa, por Dios? ¿Tú lo harías, no? Matarías por tu hija. Por eso no has dicho nada.

—No lo sé. Es posible. ¿En qué me convierte eso, en una buena madre o en una mala persona?

La mirada de Ikeno era indescifrable cuando respondió:

—Dedúcelo tú misma.

El dolor era real y ficticio a la vez, según. Por momentos, se alojaba en el subconsciente y repartía, a todo el cuerpo, desde el punto exacto en el que habitó la bala, ráfagas violentas de un dolor intenso. Al rato, en cambio, el sopor de los medicamentos vencía aparentemente y la sumía en un dulce sueño anestésico, y hasta delirante, y en ésos momentos soñaba que el dolor, que no tardaría en regresar, era el sueño, o mejor la pesadilla, y el bienestar químico, real. El dilema se resolvió definitivamente, al intentar abrir los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces. Las imágenes aparecían y desaparecían de forma intermitente: un trozo de pared blanca, muchas flores de color tan vivos que resultaban hirientes; violeta encendido, amarillo sol de agosto, rojo carmín; blanco nieve; el brazo de un sillón y la cara de Mai más pálida que de costumbre moviendo los labios, intentando decir algo que no lograba entender. Después de varios intentos, sus ojos se abrieron completamente. La voz de Mai llegó amortiguada y metálica, como si estuviera hablando desde el interior de una lata de refresco. Con dificultad, descifró las palabras. Mai la ayudó a incorporarse. Lloraba sin parar y se restregaba los ojos con las mangas al tiempo que sonreía. Y entonces, al mover el brazo para acariciar su mano, para detener el manantial de llanto, supo que el dolor era real. No lo había soñado. Le habían disparado muy cerca del hombro izquierdo.

Mai se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubiesen disparado.

Mai sonrió sin dejar de llorar.

—Han venido varios compañeros tuyos y uno muy gordo con pinta de jefe. Nao acaba de llamar. Vendrá más tarde. Te manda muchos besos. A tu abuelo no le he dicho nada.

—No se lo digas por ahora.

—También —la expresión de Mai cambió bruscamente— ha estado aquí una tal Shizuru, ¿Es ella, verdad?

Kuga asintió.

—Es muy guapa.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Ha sido una situación un poco extraña. Nos hemos presentado y supongo que cada una ha intuido quién era la otra. Ha dicho que volverá más tarde. Parecía muy preocupada.

Kuga paseó la vista por la jauría de flores, en busca de un tema neutral que rebajase la tensión.

—¿De quién son todos esos ramos?

—Creo que un par o tres son de tus compañeros, el de violetas de Midori, que vino hace una hora o así. Se me olvidó decírtelo. Natsuki —Mai se acercó unos centímetros más—, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí? Cuando te den el alta, tendrás que hacer reposo un tiempo y bueno, he pensado que a lo mejor te vendría bien estar en casa, sólo hasta que te recuperes. Yo no te pido nada. Ni siquiera te pido que me quieras. Sólo quiero cuidarte.

—¿Qué tal la inseminación?

—Aún es pronto.

—Las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, Mai.

—Qué me dices de la segunda parte de "El Padrino" es igual de buena que la primera, sino mejor. Y "El Imperio contraataca" es muy superior a "La Guerra de las Galaxias".

—Como voy a dejar de quererte si eres un cielo —sonrió—. Me lo tienes que poner más fácil, Mai.

—Si me quieres, ¿cuál es el problema?

Los ojos de Kuga se humedecieron. El hombro no era lo que más le dolía. El arañazo en el pecho era mucho más desgarrador. Habría aceptado gustosa otro tiro en el hombro derecho, a cambio de no pronunciar esas palabras.

—Ya no estoy enamorada de ti —la voz apenas le alcanzó para un susurro.

—Piénsatelo de todas de formas. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensárselo. El desfile de visitas fue constante: Kanzaki, Los Masashi, Mei, Sakomizu, Midori y Alyssa, Yuu y su prometida, Nao y Nina. Así pasó Kuga el día más extraño de su vida entre besos, lágrimas, felicitaciones por el éxito del caso, deseos de recuperación, más ramos de flores, llamadas telefónicas, apariciones puntuales de dos enfermeras, y regañinas del médico por el exceso de jolgorio general. A media tarde, estaba exhausta y ansiosa por ver a Shizuru.

Tras la avalancha de visitas, Suzushiro se quedó un rato más.

—¿Cómo está Yato? Me han dicho esta mañana que estaba muy grave.

—Murió hace unas horas.

Kuga chasqueó la lengua.

—Espero que no tengas problemas por mi culpa.

—Hice lo que debía. Lo mismo que habrías hecho tú. Además, Ikeno también le disparó. Le abatimos entre los dos. No te preocupes por eso. Tú ponte bien.

—Haruka —tomó su mano entre las suyas—, gracias. Os debo la vida a los dos.

—Anda, no te pongas dramática —pestañeó varias veces para esquivar una llorera inminente que derrumbaría su reputación de mujer dura.

—¿Qué pasó con Kanzaki anoche?

—Ya te contaré.

—¿Habéis arreglado las cosas?

Suzushiro meneó la cabeza.

—Se han complicado más. Debes estar hecha polvo —le propinó un cachete cariñoso en la mejilla—, te dejo descansar. Vita me ha pedido que te de un beso de su parte —se inclinó y la besó en la frente—. Mañana vengo a verte.

—Tenías razón. La mujer del todoterreno estaba en el ajo. Seguiste la pista buena.

—Tú también tenías razón cuando decías que el crimen de Eva era distinto a los otros y que no lo había cometido la misma persona.

—No formamos mal equipo.

—No seas modesta, niña. Formamos un equipo de primera.

La enfermera entró con un carrito.

—Subinspectora, no está descansado nada. Ya ha oído al doctor.

Suzushiro se despidió.

Se vieron a lo lejos, en la largura infinita y claustrofóbica del pasillo, sin escondite posible ni oportunidad para el despiste. Shizuru resopló. Lo que faltaba, una ración de Suzushiro. La subinspectora puso en marcha su capacidad deductiva a marchas forzadas. La distancia entre ellas mermaba lentamente. Ninguna perdía la compostura, retándose a lo lejos, como dos pistoleros en un duelo. Al fin colisionaron sus miradas.

—Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru. Cómo tú por aquí.

—Tenía un rato libre y me he dicho, voy a pasear por el Hospital, a ver qué tal.

—Vienes a ver a Kuga.

—Brillante deducción, Suzushiro.

—¿Y esa preocupación repentina?

—No es tan repentina.

—No sabía que hubieseis intimado tanto.

La posibilidad se gestó en su cabeza, desdibujada y absurda. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, no fuese tan absurda. Suzushiro peleó contra sus prejuicios. Shizuru era hermosa y femenina, pero eso, por lo visto, no significaba nada. Estaba hecha un lío. Las pocas lesbianas que había conocido antes de Kuga eran rotundamente masculinas. Su compañera no lo era en absoluto. Y Shizuru mucho menos. Tendría que revisar sus ideas.

Su instinto decía que iba bien encaminada.

—¿Estáis liadas?

Había acertado. La expresión de Shizuru era la misma que adoptaba en los juicios, justo antes de aceptar un trato de la fiscalía. Vaya, vaya. Tenía que reconocerle el buen gusto a Kuga, aunque en cuanto al buen criterio, albergaba serias dudas.

—Shizuru, como le hagas daño te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno.

—Tu preocupación es conmovedora —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te lo digo muy en serio, zorrita. Estaré pendiente de ti.

—Te daré un consejo, Suzushiro, y te lo daré sin cobrarte minuta, que no sea dicho: echa un polvo. Y que sea pronto —añadió alejándose por el pasillo—. Lo necesitas con urgencia.

La miró desde la puerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos, perdidos en la ventana, y un aire desvalido, de niña indefensa que le encogió el corazón. Sintió un impulso irrefrenable de correr hacia ella, y abrazarla, protegerla de los tiros, del frío, del dolor, de todo. Kanzaki le contó que la bala impactó justo donde acababa el chaleco.

—Por suerte ése tipo no estaba habituado a las armas y disparó a lo loco. Un profesional no habría dudado en volarle los sesos.

Corrió como un caballo desbocado en cuanto conoció la noticia. Natsuki estaba en el quirófano. Había perdido mucha sangre. La inclemencia meteorológica retrasó la llegada de los servicios de emergencias y de los GEO. Durante todo el día, Shizuru negoció arduamente con un Dios en el que no creía, con otros dioses desconocidos, con todos los santos del santoral. Prometió a diestro y siniestro a cambio de la vida de Natsuki. Sería mejor persona, menos vanidosa, más solidaria con los necesitados, más paciente con sus padres y con su hermano Sora, y hasta con Tomoe. Donaría dinero, llamaría a amigos olvidados, se reconciliaría con sus enemigos. Haría lo que fuese, con tal de que Natsuki viviese. Se enjuagó las lágrimas, respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que te peguen un tiro, preciosa?

La sonrisa estalló en el rostro de Kuga como un cohete la noche de Tanabata. Llegaba el aire fresco. Empezó a respirar mejor.

—No sabía cómo llamar tu atención.

—Lo has conseguido —concedió una sonrisa—. He venido antes —se sentó en la cama y la abrazó con cuidado—, aún estabas en quirófano —se besaron sin contención—. Luego, he vuelto —más besos—. Ya te habían bajado a planta. Mai estaba de guardia. Se parece a...

—A Saki Ryu —concluyó la frase con el dejo hastiado de quién ha repetido lo mismo decenas de veces. Lentamente, Shizuru rompió el abrazo. Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar. Tosió para disimular y se levantó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Molida. Mai me ha pedido que vuelva a casa con ella, mientras dure la convalecencia —aclaró rápidamente—. Sólo para cuidarme.

Shizuru tragó saliva. Mai no perdía el tiempo. Joder con la mosquita muerta.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Me lo estoy pensando.

—¿Te lo tienes que pensar? —saltó como un resorte. Ése no era el camino. Debía mantener la cabeza fría. Hacerse a la idea de que estaba en el juzgado, persuadirla con inteligencia y sutileza, sin dejar al descubierto el brote de celos que estaba sufriendo.

—Puede que no sea mala idea —objetó Kuga beligerante.

—Es una idea pésima —rebatió con más calma—, lo sabes muy bien. Mai se hará ilusiones y todo se enredará más, Natsuki.

—Necesitaré cuidados un tiempo —se empecinó. Quería comprobar hasta qué punto le importaba a Shizuru que viviese con Mai, aunque fuese temporalmente y bajo unas condiciones pactadas.

—Y Mai es la única persona del mundo capaz de cuidarte.

—¿Se te ocurre alguien más? —la retó.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No tengo padres.

—Perdona. Soy una idiota.

—¿Cómo es que has dicho padre y no padres? —la subinspectora se removió inquieta en la cama que la aprisionaba. Parecía que llevaba allí postrada toda la vida.

Shizuru lanzó un suspiro largo y profundo que daba a entender lo mucho que lamentaba el desliz.

—Un secretario judicial del juzgado vio el programa sobre tu madre. Lo oí por casualidad. Estaba comentándolo delante de la máquina del café. Al principio creí que lo había entendido mal. Por no quedarme con la duda, busqué el video en youtube y lo vi. ¿Tú lo viste?

—Sí, casi todo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

—Me daba reparo incomodarte. Pensé que me lo contarías cuando te pareciese oportuno.

—Has sido muy considerada —agradeció con franqueza—. No todo el mundo logra refrenar su curiosidad, y lo entiendo. El morbo es el morbo.

—El abogado que defendió a tu madre, me daba clases en la facultad.

—¿Sí? Comprenderás que no sea una de mis personas favoritas.

—Ni de las mías —puso cara de asco—. Qué coñazo de hombre. Le llamábamos El Rey león, por el pelo que llevaba.

Kuga sonrió fugazmente. Shizuru cruzó los brazos.

—No tengo mucho contacto con mi padre. Volvió a casarse y tiene una nueva familia. Vive en la costa de Fukushima.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

Las luces navideñas de la ciudad de Tokyo se reflejaban en la ventana de la habitación. Detestaba los hospitales y destetaba mucho más exponer sus sentimientos. Hacía falta un buen puñado de motivos para recordarle por qué debería animarse a iniciar una relación después de haber vivido en vivo y en directo, la guerra de Irak en versión sentimental. Tomoe le había dejado el corazón como un solar. Después del cataclismo, se había mentalizado para un largo y reparador período de entreguerras, antes de embarcarse en otra historia, hasta que Kuga Natsuki dinamitó en mil pedazos sus buenas intenciones. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, dispuesta para el alegato final. Tomó la mano de Natsuki. Estaba bonita, a su manera extraña y desordenada, a pesar del cansancio y la asimétrica postura del brazo dañado que le recordaba a un retrato de Cervantes que su padre tenía colgado en el salón de casa.

—Yo puedo cuidarle —dijo muy bajito. Al decirlo, cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto, que deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo abrazarla hasta el fin de los días, colmarla de caricias, de mimos y de orgasmos.

Kuga hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Tú? No te ofendas, es que no te veo cuidándome.

—¿Acaso Mai es enfermera? —se dolió.

—Shizuru, anoche dejaste muy claras las cosas —Kuga se incorporó trabajosamente y arregló la almohada con el brazo bueno. Su voz transparentaba todo el cansancio acumulado—. Dijiste que no es momento para empezar una relación. Es verdad Es el peor momento posible, para ti y para mí.

—Anoche dije un montón de estupideces. Suelo hacerlo, ¿sabes? Cuando tengo miedo.

La miró fijamente usando sus dotes de hipnotizadora. Kuga sintió como si le estuvieran taladrando el alma con un broca del siete. Sólo quería hibernar y despertar en primavera, con el hombro sano y los sentimientos congelados.

—Si no me hubiesen disparado, seguirías pensando lo mismo que ayer.

—Ayer te mentí como una bellaca.

—Como sé que no me mientes ahora por compasión.

Shizuru se puso en pie.

—No lo sabes. Me he dejado el certificado de garantía en casa. Qué fallo.

—Muy aguda.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsuki? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy tratando de disculparme, y de paso, ser sincera contigo. Dame un poco de cancha, ¿quieres? Se me da fatal pedir disculpas, y aún peor, declararme o lo que sea esto.

—Esfuérzate un poco más —exigió implacable.

—La compasión es un sentimiento indigno y poco saludable. Te aseguro que si he aprendido algo en los últimos dos años, es que estar con otra persona por compasión es como meterse en el agua con un ladrillo atado al cuello.

—¿Te refieres a Tomoe?

—Efectivamente —le dio la espalda y encaró las malditas luces en forma de abetos y trineos.

Antes disfrutaba de la Navidad. ¿Cuándo dejó de gustarle? ¿Cuándo a su hermano le diagnosticaron un trastorno bipolar? ¿Cuándo sus padres dejaron caer sobre ella una mirada de hielo al conocer su orientación sexual? Tal vez, sucedió mucho antes, aquella tarde de diciembre en la que al salir de la clase de piano, descubrió a su padre subiendo al coche de una mujer pelirroja y besarla apasionadamente. Quizás la pérdida de la inocencia, como casi todo, se produjo de forma escalonada, cada nuevo acontecimiento, soterró un palmo más su ilusión por las Navidades, al menos por las Navidades en familia, envenenadas de rencor, mentira y cuchilladas invisibles.

—Parece increíble que Tomoe pueda inspirar compasión.

Volvió a la realidad con los ojos brillantes y la mirada endiablada.

—Tú no tienes ni zorra idea. Ni tú ni nadie. Os creéis que Tomoe es su personaje, la encantadora y divertida Inspectora Rukia, y no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es neurótica, manipuladora, y una egocéntrica chalada que sabe muy bien como inspirar compasión, y conseguir que el sentimiento de culpa te esclavice hasta volverte loca. Tu amiga la cotilla te contó que Tomoe intentó suicidarse cuando rompimos, ¿verdad? Pero no te dijo que era la cuarta vez que hacía la misma jugada. ¿A qué no? ¿A qué eso no te lo dijo? Será porque no lo sabe prácticamente nadie. No sería bueno para su carrera. Cada vez que teníamos un problema, o que yo amagaba con dejarla, lo hacía otra vez. Por supuesto estaba todo estudiado, se tomaba las pastillas o encendía el gas a la hora que sabía que yo llegaría y la salvaría. Ahora es todo muy evidente, pero me llevó tiempo aceptar que era su manera de castigarme, de mantenerme atada a ella por miedo, por culpa, por la puta compasión. Procura no hablarme de compasión, Natsuki. No lo hagas, por favor —intentó tranquilizarse —. Puede que este no sea el mejor momento para enamorarse, de hecho es tan malo como cualquier otro, pero así son las cosas. El amor a la carta no existe. Viene cuando menos te apetece, y se va cuando más lo necesitas. Buscaba un buen revolcón y resulta que me he enamorado de ti. Ni lo pretendía ni lo deseaba, te lo aseguro. Esta mañana me he asustado mucho al enterarme de que... de que te habían disparado —las lágrimas se deslizaron por el cutis de Shizuru. Esta vez no hizo nada por disimular. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas—. Me he dado cuenta de que podías desparecer para siempre sin que sepas lo que siento, y sin haber intentado que esto funcione. Me deben tres semanas de vacaciones y días personales. Dime qué quieres hacer para que me organice, si quieres putear a Mai, me iré a Jamaica y a Nueva York con unos amigos, sino, te haré sopitas y te enjabonaré la espalda.

—¿Pasarías tus vacaciones cuidándome? —preguntó incrédula. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si tuviera un molinillo de café incrustado en el cráneo y el corazón latía demasiado deprisa. No recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan cansada.

Shizuru se mordió el labio suavemente.

—No se me ocurre un plan mejor.

—Ven aquí —Shizuru obedeció. Se sentía vulnerable, y físicamente débil, al borde del mareo. Se sentó en la cama, pegada a Kuga. La proximidad hizo saltar de nuevo las lágrimas de ambas—. Cuando me dispararon. Antes de perder la conciencia, sólo pensaba en una cosa —rebañó delicadamente una lágrima que derrapaba por el pómulo de Shizuru—. Pensaba que si me moría en aquella mierda de casucha no volvería a verte nunca más. No vi mi vida pasar por delante, ni ningún túnel ni luces blancas. Sólo pensaba en volver a verte, hasta que me quedé inconsciente.

Se abrazaron en silencio. En la calle aullaba una ambulancia.

—Eres tan guapa que un día de estos me quedaré bizca de tanto mirarte.

Shizuru estalló en una carcajada y la besó en el pelo enredado y reseco.

—Voy a casa a ponerme ropa cómoda. Traeré un libro y algo de trabajo y te haré compañía.

—Pídete esos días de vacaciones, letrada. Espero que no te arrepientas. El Caribe y Nueva York son un planazo.

—Tú sí que eres un planazo.

—¿Incluso lisiada?

—Incluso.

—No sé si te serviré de mucho.

—Ya pensaremos algo —sonrió con picardía—. Seguro que nos apañamos.

—¿Cómo se llama la cantante de Portishead? ¿Te acuerdas?

—Beth Gibbons —contestó Shizuru extrañada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —suspiró aliviada.


	23. Epilogo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

La nieve se extendía como un manto blanco, inmaculado y deslumbrante a lo largo del arcén. El sol apenas calentaba. Los rayos perdían su fuerza a medio camino, neutralizados por un frío polar. Kuga aceleró. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Por fin, después de cuatro semanas de convalecencia, volvía a sentirse en forma. Los cuidados de Shizuru resultaron inmejorables. Tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que ni la misma Mai, experta mundial en cuidados, podía compararse. Las sopitas anunciadas estaban deliciosas.

—No, si hasta voy a aprender a cocinar por ti. Estoy mutando en maruja —bromeaba Shizuru, acuestas con su delantal de diseño, mientras removía la olla y tarareaba a Carla Bruni luciendo un francés impecable que a Kuga se le antojaba terriblemente sexy.

—¿Hablas francés de verdad o tratas de impresionarme? —bramó desde el sofá para hacerse oír por encima de la primera dama francesa, de los coros de Shizuru y los ruidos de la cocina.

—Lo hablo —rió—. Es lo que tiene la educación de niña bien, que es completa.

—Yo fui a colegios públicos y no me puedo quejar, aunque no hablo francés, ni toco el piano.

Shizuru salió de la cocina.

—Tú es que eres tan brillante que das asco, reina. Eres el orgullo de la enseñanza pública —recalcó bajando y subiendo los brazos, en señal de adoración.

—Te aprovechas que estoy lesionada, sino te ibas a enterar —replicó entre risas—. ¿Qué diablos hago yo con una pijita de Kyoto?

—¿Y yo con una macarrilla del Fuuka?

Sonrió dentro del casco empañado. La Harley se deslizaba suavemente por el asfalto. Las máquinas quitanieves habían hecho un buen trabajo y el trazado de la carretera secundaria estaba en perfecto estado. De vez en cuando el hombro dañado le mandaba un aviso. Todavía tenía ciertos problemas de movilidad y había perdido masa muscular. Echó un vistazo al cuenta kilómetros. En teoría, si había memorizado correctamente la ruta, estaba a unos diez kilómetros de su destino. El hombro podía aguantar. Redujo un poco la velocidad. No debía dejarse llevar por la euforia. Shizuru no estaba al corriente de su excursión y no le haría ninguna gracia saber que había conducido hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Al pensar en la preocupación de Shizuru, la embargó una sensación cálida y acogedora. Durante las últimas semanas su relación había ido quemando etapas a la velocidad de la luz. De verse en comisaría y acostarse dos o tres veces por semana, pasaron a una convivencia de pareja, casi una luna de miel, forzada por la baja de Kuga, pero luna de miel al fin. Ya no cabía duda, estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano. El último mes descubrió a una Shizuru que ni siquiera imaginaba; intensamente dulce y protectora, generosa y dispuesta a darse de un modo que, a veces, Kuga no acertaba a manejar. En algún recodo de su corazón, persistía el miedo. Miedo a que la felicidad fuese tan hermosa y cegadora como efímera. A no estar a la altura, a no cumplir sus expectativas. Respiró profundamente. El paisaje era de una belleza sobrecogedora. Se adentró en el valle. La carretera se estrechó cercada por agrestes montañas nevadas. Debajo, en la profundidad de la garganta del valle, discurría el agua clara y casi helada del río Fujinami. Cada vez hacía más frío. Calculó que estarían varios grados bajo cero y tomó nota mental de emprender el camino de vuelta antes de que cayese el sol. Llevaba cadenas y anticongelante, pero no le apetecía arriesgarse. Se detuvo un instante ante una bifurcación de caminos. Media docena de casas se desperdigaban entre la arboleda. Los techos de pizarra y las chimeneas sobresalían entre el verde salpicado de blanco. Tras un instante de vacilación, torció a la derecha, en dirección a Ryou-oôno. Aquella mañana, Shizuru había vuelto a la vida laboral. Antes de marcharse, la vio llorar frente a la taza de café y mascullar un "mierda" rabioso. Kuga se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, apretándose contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Shizuru sorbió el café y se volvió despacio.

—Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto —la miró con esa mezcla de fiereza y vulnerabilidad a la que se había enganchado sin remedio.

—¿Cuánto?

—Demasiado —terminó el café, mezcla de Kenya con azúcar moreno, y la besó con ansia.

—Nunca es demasiado.

—No sé yo. A veces me acojona lo que siento por ti.

—A mí también me pasa, si te sirve de consuelo.

—Me sirve.

Diez minutos después, mientras se acababa de vestir, mantuvo una tensa conversación con alguien de la fiscalía. Su tono era áspero como una lija. La letrada agresiva y perspicaz estaba de vuelta, la novia tierna y divertida quedaría sepultada por juicios, vistas e interrogatorios durante las próximas diez horas. Shizuru estaría de regreso sobre las seis o las siete. Por la posición del sol, dedujo que serían, más o menos, las diez de la mañana. Si todo marchaba sobre lo previsto, llegaría a casa antes que ella. A casa. Las dos palabras que le salían de forma automática, como un bostezo, la estremecieron. Aquella mañana, antes de emprender rumbo a Fijunami, se encontró con Morita Kazuo en un banco de Shouji, casi en la esquina con Shibuya. El padre de Morita Hana arrugó un cucurucho de papel y peló la última castaña. Kuga se sentó a su lado. La mañana era fría.

—Buenos días, Kazuo-san.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo se encuentra? —señaló el hombro.

—Ya tengo el alta.

Observó la castaña antes de masticarla, como si fuese a relevarle un gran secreto. Se la comió despacio.

—Quería darle las gracias, subinspectora. Me prometió que se dejaría la piel y casi se deja la vida. No me lo habría perdonado.

—Sólo he intentado hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible. ¿Consigue dormir, Kazuo-san?

—Algunas veces —se sacudió las manos.

—Entonces ha valido la pena.

La vista terminó de forma abrupta e inesperada debido a una indisposición de la Jueza Chiaki. En los tribunales corría el rumor de una enfermedad grave, hepatitis B apuntaban unos, cáncer de páncreas, aseguraban otros. Ya fuese lo uno, o lo otro, o cualquier otra enfermedad, lo cierto es que el deterioro físico de la jueza en los últimos meses era evidente. El aguacil anunció a los letrados que la vista se aplazaba de forma indefinida. Shizuru transmitió al aguacil sus deseos de pronta recuperación para su señoría, recogió sus bártulos y encendió el móvil caminando hacia la salida del juzgado. No podía creer lo mucho que echaba de menos a Natsuki. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que salió de casa. Meneó la cabeza y marcó su número. La añoranza se manifestaba en un malestar físico. Se veía rara vestida de nuevo con falda y chaqueta, desubicada en su hábitat natural. Por un momento se sintió absolutamente harta de todo aquello, los juicios, las vistas, el boxeo dialéctico con la fiscalía, los cotilleos de los tribunales, los delincuentes sin escrúpulos que requerían sus servicios. Natsuki no contestaba. Frunció el ceño.

—Shizuru, bienvenida de nuevo a la trinchera —la saludó un compañero del turno de oficio, sin detenerse.

—Gracias, Rykku. Nos vemos.

Se quedó de pie, en la escalinata del juzgado, con el maletín entre las piernas, esperando escuchar la voz de Natsuki. Llamó dos veces más y probó con el teléfono fijo. Al final, dejó un mensaje en cada número. Supuso que habría salido a algún recado olvidándose el móvil en casa.

Kanzaki la recibió con barba de días y unos kilos menos. Ataviado con una gruesa chaqueta de cremallera marrón, pantalón de pana de un tono crema y robustas botas de montaña. Parecía otro.

—¿Qué haces escondido aquí arriba, Reito? Por Dios. Esto es precioso, pero demasiado solitario.

—Justamente eso, Natsuki. Esconderme. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

La abrazó con cuidado. Entraron en la cabaña.

—¡Guau, qué pasada, Reito! —contempló fascinada el suelo de madera, las vigas del techo, el sofá encarado a un hogar donde ardía un fuego revitalizante.

—¿Te gusta?

—Ya lo creo.

—Ven, te lo enseño. En el piso de arriba hay dos habitaciones. Cuando quieras, me pides la llave y te vienes con Shizuru. En un par de semanas, me iré a Fukuoka. Tengo que arreglar algunos flecos pendientes de mi traslado.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Después del tour por la cabaña y un corto paseo por los alrededores, se sentaron en el sofá, cerca del fuego.

Lo de Fukuoka, lo tienes claro. ¿No hay marcha atrás?

Kanzaki movió la cabeza.

—Está decidido.

—¿Has hablado con Haruka?

—No hay de qué hablar.

Algo parecido contestó Suzushiro ante su sugerencia de que hablase con Kanzaki.

—¿Para qué? —ladró sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana de la cafetería del Sain't en la que solían citarse durante la convalecencia de Kuga.

Suzushiro no tenía la menor intención de rondar por la casa de Shizuru, ni Kuga de crear un conflicto. Se vieron menos de lo deseado, pero en compensación hablaron por teléfono prácticamente a diario e intercambiaron multitud de mails.

—Para aclarar las cosas.

—Ya está todo aclarado. Además no voy a convencerle de que se quede.

Punto pelota. Se cerró en banda. Kuga cambió de tercio.

—¿Y Vita, cómo anda?

—Tirando, aunque sospecho que ha vuelto a verlo. Creí que con el mal trago del aborto se le pasarían las ganas, pero...

—No la atosigues. Deja que la terapia y el tratamiento sigan su curso. Cualquier día conocerá un chaval de la facultad, y se olvidará del cuellicorto.

—Dios te oiga.

Sonó un mensaje.

—Es tu móvil —advirtió Kuga.

—Terim, seguro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Todas las guarrerías que se me ocurran —respondió riendo.

—A ver si me lo presentas.

—No es esa clase de relación, Kuga.

—¿Por qué es turco? —le dedicó una mirada helada—. ¿O por qué le llevas quince años?

—Por las dos cosas y por otras que entenderás cuando seas mayor, niña.

El crepitar del fuego la trajo de vuelta a la cabaña rodeada de nieve y al rostro demacrado de Kanzaki.

—Es una decisión muy drástica, ¿no te parece?

—Te aseguro que no ha sido de un día para otro, Natsuki. Viene de antiguo.

La llamada de Shizuru interrumpió la charla.

—¿Natsuki? Por fin. ¿Dónde te has metido? Llevo rato llamándote.

—Hola, preciosa. He salido a comprar el pan.

Kanzaki alzó las cejas y se adentró en la cocina discretamente.

—Me ha quedado un hueco, ¿qué tal si comemos juntas? Te echo mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti, asquerosamente. No puedo comer contigo, cariño. Es que he quedado con mi abuelo.

Se hizo un silencio.

—¿Me estás mintiendo, Natsuki?

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Mis clientes suelen mentir. Se me da bien detectar las mentiras. ¿Estás con alguien?

—No, bueno, sí. Estoy con Kanzaki —aclaró.

—¡Ah! —el suspiró de Shizuru cruzó la línea telefónica desde Tokyo hasta Fujinami—. ¿Kanzaki no está por ahí perdido cerca de Ryou-oôno? ¿Natsuki, dónde estás exactamente?

—Pues eso. Con Kanzaki.

—La pregunta es dónde, no con quién.

—Tú lo has dicho. Cerca de Ryou-oôno.

—Dime que has subido en tren.

—He subido en la moto.

—Cómo se te ocurre. ¿Quieres fastidiarte el hombro? No puedo dejarte sola, está visto. Tendré que pedir una excedencia para cuidarte. Eres una irresponsable. ¿No habrás puesto el manos libres?

—Claro que no. Kanzaki está a una distancia prudencial. Es un caballero.

—Salúdalo de mi parte.

—Shizuru te saluda.

Kanzaki asomó por la puerta de cocina y levantó la mano.

—Él también te saluda.

—Natsuki, ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Prométemelo. No fuerces el hombro, ¿me oyes? Si te duele, paras y me llamas. Subiré a buscarte.

—¿Subirás al Fujinami a buscarme? —soltó una carcajada.

—Esquiando, si es preciso. Quiero que estés en casa cuando llegue, sana y salva, y a poder ser, desnuda en la cama.

—A tus órdenes.

Colgaron.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, Natsuki?

—Bien.

Kanzaki la miró escéptico.

—Una vez me dispararon, hace años. Todavía patrullaba por entonces. Unos chavales atracaron una farmacia. Estaban hasta arriba de lo que fuera. Uno de ellos perdió el control y disparó. Ni siquiera creo que lo hiciera a propósito. Simplemente le falló el pulso. Me dio en la pierna.

—¿Lo pillasteis?

—Sí. Estuve asustado mucho tiempo. Cada vez que tenía que intervenir y había armas de por medio, me entraba un sudor frío. Me obligaron a visitar a un comecocos —se disculpó con una sonrisa afectuosa—. A ti también te harán ir, Natsuki.

—Yo ya soy una comecocos.

—Te obligarán. Hazte a la idea.

—Pues nada. Iré. Llevo toda la vida yendo a terapia.

Las nubes arrasaron con el sol. Kuga perdió la vista en la nieve del valle.

—Me han disparado a la primera de cambio, Reito. No sé si eso dice mucho de mi capacidad como policía.

—He visto a muchos policías en estos años, a más de los que puedo recordar. De todos los pelajes, Natsuki; buenos, malos, nefastos, excepcionales, mediocres. Y tú eres de lo mejorcito que he visto. Eres inteligente, tienes instinto, y sobre todo eres muy humana.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea muy bueno.

—Lo es. No dejes que te digan lo contrario, ¿me oyes? —adoptó un tono urgente y clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros—. Es bueno que te importen las víctimas, que te maree el olor a descomposición, que se te salten las lágrimas al ver desmoronarse a los familiares de una chica muerta. No permitas que te cambien.

—Supongo que me acostumbraré, que con el tiempo no me afectará tanto.

—Sí, es natural que así sea, siempre y cuando la costumbre no se convierta en indiferencia.

—Tengo miedo de fallar, de que me disparen otra vez. ¿Y si me quedo paralizada? Y aparte, también tengo miedo de que mi madre salga de la cárcel, de joder las cosas con Shizuru. En fin —sonrió para quitarle hierro a las confidencias—, lo habitual.

—Necesito una copa. Me has dejado el ánimo por los suelos. ¿Qué te pongo?

—Algo calentito.

Conversaron un par de horas más y salieron a comer a un restaurante cercano. Casi a las cuatro y media se despidieron con un abrazo sentido.

Durante unas decenas de kilómetros condujo más despacio de lo normal. Estaba oscureciendo y le dolía un poco el hombro. Cuando por fin tomó la autopista se relajó, y apretó un poco más. Ya no había curvas traidoras, ni placas de hielo en el asfalto. Podía conducir a placer. En adelante, las únicas curvas que le llevarían de cabeza serían las de Fujino Shizuru.

Fin.

* * *

 **Nota:** Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, este libro en particular me ha encantado y mas al compararlas con los personajes de Mai HiME, me alegraron todos sus comentarios, este libro de Susana Hernández tiene una continuación. Veré si lo subo tambien.

Nuevamente gracias por llegar hasta el final de este libro y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.


End file.
